The Colors Of Sky And Weather
by Hell North
Summary: Meine OS-Sammlung zu verschiedenen Pairings und Charaktern. (YAOI; 1827, D18, 1869, All27, 2700, B26 und viele mehr). Ich erfülle auch Leserwünche :) R&R :)
1. When I'm Crying Alone

Chrome hatte sich wie immer in einen der Räume im zerstörten Hauptgebäude von Kokuyo verkrochen. Ken hatte mal wieder rumgebrüllt und sie auf das Übelste beleidigt. Chikusa hatte zwar versucht seinen Freund zu beruhigen, aber natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert. Jedes Mal wenn er Chrome zu Gesicht bekam rastete er vollkommen aus. Warum wusste sie nicht. Aber er schien immer etwas zu finden, dass ihn an ihr aufregte. Manchmal war er die Art und Weise wie sie sprach, dann wieder ihre bloße Anwesenheit und nicht mal wenn sie sich so wie jetzt von ihm fernhielt war es ihm recht.

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon lange daran gewöhnt. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben ohne Freunde verbracht. Niemand hatte sie je gemocht. Nicht einmal akzeptiert. Sogar ihre Eltern schienen sie nicht geliebt zu haben. Sie war damit aufgewachsen, von jedem als unfähige Göre dargestellt zu werden. Seit sie denken konnte war sie allein. Die einzige Freundin, die sie je gehabt hatte, war eine kleine Katze gewesen. Aber auch sie war eines Tages abgehauen. Und dann hatte sie diesen Unfall.

Verschwommen tauchte die Erinnerung an das Krankenhaus auf, in dem sie gelegen hatte. Die Maschinen, an die sie angeschlossen war, piepten im immer gleichen Rhythmus. Es war beinahe hypnotisierend. Ab und zu kamen Krankenschwestern, um nach ihr zu sehen und die Werte auf den Monitoren zu überprüfen. Nagi, wie sie eigentlich hieß, ignorierten sie dabei gekonnt. Am liebsten hätte das Mädchen geschrien, doch es ging nicht. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass sie eigentlich ohnmächtig war, aber dennoch nahm sie alles um sich herum so unglaublich genau war. Nicht einmal im Wachzustand hatte sie ihre Umwelt so gestochen scharf gesehen, die Geräusche so klar gehört, die Gerüche so deutlich in der Nase gehabt. Es war so, als würde sie zum ersten Mal wirklich leben.

Doch in diesem Zustand hatte sie auch das Gespräch ihrer Eltern mit dem Arzt mitbekommen. Wenn sie keine Spenderorgane bekommt, würde sie sterben, so hatte es der Doktor klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Ihre Mutter jedoch meinte nur: „Seit sie klein war hatte sie nicht einen Freund. Sie scheint sich für niemanden zu interessieren. Vielleicht wäre es ja besser für alle, wenn sie stirbt."

Alles in Chrome hatte geschrien. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint. Aber natürlich tat sich gar nichts. Wie konnten ihre Eltern nur so denken? Schließlich war Nagi ihre Tochter! Liebten sie den wirklich gar nicht? Ihre letzte Hoffnung war ihr Stiefvater. Doch auch der widersprach nicht. In diesem Augenblick zerbrach etwas in ihr. Sie spürte, wie sie auf einmal unendlich müde war. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie starb. Dann würde sie niemandem mehr eine Last sein. Alle wären glücklicher. Sie musste nur loslassen…

Eine Träne rollte Chrome über die Wange als sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte. Sie ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand des verwüsteten Raumes hinuntergleiten und zog ihre Knie dicht an den Körper. Ihre Arme umklammerten eine Tasche. Sie legte den Kopf darauf und weinte still. Eine Weile verharrte sie in dieser kauernden Stellung ohne dass etwas geschah. Das einzige was sie spürte waren ihre heißen Tränen, die glänze Spuren über ihre Haut zogen.

„Aber warum weinst du denn, meine liebe Chrome?"

Langsam hob die Angesprochene den Kopf. Sie trug nicht länger die Schuluniform der Kokuyo-Schule. Jetzt war sie nur mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet. Ihre Haare, die sie damals abgeschnitten hatte, waren wieder länger, fielen über ihre Schultern und verdeckten ihr eines Auge. Auch hockte sie nicht länger in dem dunklen, kalten Zimmer. Stattdessen befand sie sich am Rande eines Sees in einem Wald. Helles, beinahe gleißendes Licht fiel auf sie. Sie kannte diesen Ort inzwischen sehr gut. Er erfüllte sie mit einer wohltuenden Wärme und strahlte eine wundervolle Harmonie aus. Hier war sie zum ersten Mal Mukuro Rokudo begegnet, ihrem Meister.

Nach dem Nagi, wie sie damals noch hieß, ihren Lebenswillen aufgegeben hatte, war sie zum ersten Mal hier gewesen. Einen Augenblick war sie mehr als verwirrt. Doch dann hörte sie zum ersten Mal Mukuros Stimme.

„Ein Ende… ist nur der Beginn eines neuen Kreislaufs."

Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch konnte sie auf den ersten Blick niemanden sehen. Als sie sich erneut umwandte, stand mit einem Mal dieser Junge vor ihr. Er war groß, ein paar Jahre älter als sie, und trug ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Schuhe hatte er keine an. Seine Haare waren dunkel und wirkten bläulich. Er hatte sie zu einem Mittelscheitel gekämmt und sie hinter hochgesteckt. Doch das markanteste waren seine Augen. Eines war tief blau, das andere leuchtend rot. Er betrachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Nagi wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, dass ein gutaussehender Junge sie am Waldrand anlächelte, während sie nur ein Nachthemd trug.

„Oh? Hast du mich gehört? Kufufu, sieht so aus, als hätte mich mein Spaziergang zu etwas geführt."

Immer noch unsicher richtete sie sich im Bett etwas mehr auf und fragte misstrauisch, beinahe ängstlich: „W-Wer? Was bist du?"

Sein Lächeln wurde nur breiter. Eine leichte Brise wehte ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Dann sagte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen: „Vielleicht sind du und ich die gleiche Art von Person."

Seit damals war viel passiert. Mukuro hatte ihr mit einer Illusion ein weiteres Leben ermöglicht. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte ihr sogar gezeigt, wie sie sie selbst erzeugen konnte. Er war ein wahrer Meister, aber sie hatte noch viel zu lernen. Eines Tages hatte er ihr den Trident gegeben. Zuerst hatte sie nicht gewusst, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

„Du musst gut auf ihn aufpassen, Chrome. Er wird dir dabei helfen, Illusionen zu erschaffen. Aber er ist auch ein wichtiges Verbindungsglied zwischen dir und mir. Also verlieren ihn nicht, sonst kann ich nicht mehr Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen."

„Mukuro-sama…", flüsterte sie und wischte sich ihre mit der Hand die Tränen weg.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, Mukuro-sama. Ich… ich musste nur an etwas denken…"

Mukuro runzelte dir Stirn und sah das Mädchen nachdenklich an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und betrachte stattdessen die Oberfläche des Sees, der in dem hellen Licht schimmerte.

„Ist es wegen Ken und Chikusa?"

Sie schwieg. Ken war nur der Auslöser gewesen, aber es war nicht seine Schuld. Schließlich hatte sie weder ihm noch dem Brillenträger von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Ziemlich schnell hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie bei den Jungs unerwünscht gewesen war, aber sie hatten sie in ihrer Nähe akzeptiert, weil Mukuro sie akzeptierte. Und das war vollkommen in Ordnung für sie. Mehr konnte sie nicht erwarten.

„Ich weiß dass die beiden manchmal etwas grob sein können, besonders Ken, aber nehme es dir nicht so zu Herzen, meine kleinen Chrome. Er meint es nur gut."

Chrome nickte nur. Noch immer mied sie den Augenkontakt mit Mukuro, der immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt davon war, dass es ihr gut ging und seinen nächsten Verdacht äußerte.

„Wenn es das nicht ist, muss etwas mit dem Vongola vorgefallen sein. Hat er dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Oder behandelt er dich schlecht? Du brauchst es nur zu sagen und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

Heftig den Kopf schüttelnd sagte sie: „Nein, der Boss ist wirklich immer sehr nett zu mir. Einmal hat er mir sogar selbstgemachte Reisbälle gebracht. Er mir nie etwas antun."

Dieses Mal sah sie dem Blauhaarigem direkt in die Augen um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht log.

Tatsächlich waren der Boss und seine Freunde die einzigen, die sie mit offenen Armen bei sich aufzunehmen versuchten. Es irritierte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie bei ihnen war. Sie wusste, dass keiner von ihnen eine böse Absicht hatte, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht an diese Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber gewöhnen. Obwohl alle sich bemühten, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, willkommen zu sein, flüchtete sie doch immer wieder. Es war nicht so, dass Chrome sie nicht mochte. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst, dass sie sie eines Tages genauso im Stich lassen würden wie ihre Eltern und jeder andere aus ihrem früheren Leben. Diese Unsicherheit, die sie beherrschte, wenn sie beim Boss war, ließ sich nie wirklich abschütteln. Doch mit jedem Mal, dass sie sich der Familie anschloss, wurde sie etwas sicherer und fasste Vertrauen.

„Na schön. Aber solltest du jemals ein Problem haben, zögere nicht es mir zu erzählen. Ich bin immer für dich da, vergiss das nicht. Und wenn es etwas ist, dass du mir nicht sagen kannst, dann rede mit dem Vongola. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber er scheint eine Person zu sein, der man vertrauen kann. Und er bisher hat er auch gut auf dich aufgepasst. Also denke ich, dass es in Ordnung ist."

„Mukuro-sama…"

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf Chromes Wangen und sie wandte erneut den Blick ab. Dieses Gefühl, was war das? Immer, wenn Mukuro so etwas zu ihr sagte, spürte sie dieses Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Sie fühlte sich immer unglaublich wohl, wenn sie mit ihm redete. Aber leider hatte sie ihn noch nie in Fleisch und Blut gesehen. Ihre Treffen hatten sich bis jetzt immer auf diese Zwischenwelt beschränkt. Deswegen war es Chromes größter Wunsch, ihrem Meister einmal im richtigen Leben zu begegnen und sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Ohne ihn wäre sie jetzt tot. Nie hätte sie die Chance bekommen, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Nie hätte sie solche Freunde wie Tsuna und die anderen gefunden. Nie hätte sie Ken und Chikusa kennengelernt. Nie hätte sie diese Macht entdeckt, die die ganze Zeit über in ihr geruht hatte. Sie verehrte ihn dafür, ohne Frage. Aber das war nicht alles. Sie machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Sie wusste, dass er in diesem Gefängnis war und dort festgehalten wurde. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er nicht genügend Kraft hatte, sich zu befreien oder ohne sie Kontakt zur Außenwelt herzustellen. Darum brauchte er sie.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr Kinn angehoben wurde. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Mukuro näher gekommen war. Das Blut schoss ihr erneut in die Wangen und sie den Älteren mit großen Augen an. Der lächelte sanft und murmelte: „Du bist mir wirklich wichtig, kleinen Chrome. Also pass auf die auf…"

Ein lautes Krachen beförderte das Mädchen zurück in die Realität. Sie blinzelte und flüsterte Mukuros Namen, als Ken in das Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Hier bist du also. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du hier nicht alleine rumlaufen sollst!"

„Entschuldigung…"

„Jaja, schon gut. Ich und Chikusa gehen einkaufen. Mir sind die Süßigkeiten ausgegangen."

„Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch wiederholen, dass du dich nicht nur von diesem Süßkram ernähren kannst? Spätestens wenn du Karies hast, wirst du es bereuen", meldete sich der Brillenträger, der nun ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

„Sei ruhig! Ich esse was ich will!"

„Schrei nicht so rum. Chrome, willst du mitkommen?"

„Huh? Ich?"

„Was, wieso sollen wir sie denn mitnehmen?", beschwerte sich Ken und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Wieso nicht? Sie wird weniger Ärger verursachen als du, das steht fest. Außerdem sollen wir doch auf sie aufpassen. Und das heißt auch, sich um sie zu kümmern. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich weiß nicht, was Mädchen so brauchen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen denke ich nicht, dass sie so wie du unbedingt ihre Zähne ruinieren will."

„Hey!"

„Also, was ist nun? Willst du mit oder nicht?"

Chrome lächelte, nickte und stand auf. Sie freute sich über Chikusas Geste. Vielleicht mochten die beiden sie ja doch und hatten nur eine seltsame Art das zu zeigen.

„Na schön, aber geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, hast du verstanden? Sonst gibt's Ärger!"

„Wenn es hier jemanden gibt, der nervt, dann bist du dass Ken."

„Was war das, Brillenschlange?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Streitend verließen die beiden den Raum und Chrome folgte ihnen, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja, es war wirklich schön zu leben.


	2. Pflanzenfresser

Die Schulklingel schrillte und alle Schüler der Namimori-Mittelschule strömten aus den Klassenzimmern und drängelten sich durch das Schultor. Es war Freitag und kaum einer konnte es abwarten endlich ins Wochenende zu starten. Deswegen lag das Schulgelände schon bald einsam und verlassen da. Nun ja, das heißt, nicht ganz.

Erst als vollkommene Stille eingekehrt war erhob sich Hibari von der Couch in seinem Büro. Als Disziplinarchef hatte er einen eigenen Raum zugewiesen bekommen, in dem er sich die meiste Zeit zurückzog. Besonders während der Pausen war es ein stiller Ort, an dem er keine lästigen Schwächlinge ertragen musste. Er hasste es, sich in Menschenmengen aufzuhalten, besonders wenn es sich dabei um laute, erbärmliche Pflanzenfresser handelte. Für sie hatte er nichts als Verachtung übrig. Ständig mussten sie in Gruppen beisammenstehen und gingen nirgendwo allein hin, weil sie Angst hatten, ihnen könne was passieren. Hibari war das genaue Gegenteil. Er hielt sich von allen fern, machte sein eigenes Ding und räumte jeden Gegner gnadenlos aus dem Weg. Er war stark. Dennoch musste er auch zugeben, dass er sich von Zeit zu Zeit etwas einsam fühlte.

Er hob die Hand und betrachtete den Ring, der an seinem Finger steckte. Er war breit und hatte ein großes Wappen, auf dem sich eine Wolke befand. Schon oft war sein Blick daran hängengeblieben. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie er den Ring im Briefkasten gefunden hatte. Anfangs wollte er ihn wegwerfen. Für Schmuck hatte er nicht viel übrig. Und überhaupt hatte er keine Verwendung für diesen Müll. Aber etwas hinderte ihn daran, ihn einfach in die Tonne neben sich zu werfen. Deswegen hatte er ihn einfach in die Hosentasche gesteckt und war wie immer zur Schule gegangen. Seine Gedanken kreisten an diesem Morgen ständig um dieses kleine, runde, metallische Ding. Wer war auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, ihm so etwas zu schicken?

Doch bereits als er ankam und Sawada Tsunayoshi sah, wusste er die Antwort. Auch er hatte so einen Ring, den er mit einer Kette um den Hals trug. Seine beiden Freunde Yamamoto Takeshi und Gokudera Hayato hatten ebenfalls einen. Erst wollte Hibari die drei zur Rede stellen und sie gegebenenfalls zu Tode beißen, aber als er bemerkte, dass sie selbst nicht wirklich wussten, was es damit auf sich hatte, ließ er es bleiben. Sollten sie doch herausfinden und ihm später sagen. Er hatte schließlich Zeit.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust sich mit diesen dreien abzugeben. Sie waren nichts weiter als jämmerliche Pflanzenfresser. Ständig lungerten sie zusammen herum und machten Ärger. Und, was am schlimmsten war, sie schienen Hibari als Teil ihrer Gruppe zu betrachten. Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn vor Wut kochen und er hätte am liebsten jemanden zusammengeschlagen. Seit der Sache in der Kokuyo Schule hatte er nicht mehr viel von ihnen gehört. Aber irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das Ganze noch nicht zu Ende war. Und dieser Ring… Vielleicht war es eine Art Symbol dafür, dass er aus der Sache nicht mehr herauskam? Wenn es so sein sollte, dann war ihm das relativ egal. Solange seine Schule nicht beschädigt wurde, interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, was diese Idioten anstellten oder ihn mit hinein zogen. Wer weiß, möglicherweise würden ja sogar noch einige spannende Kämpfe auf ihn zu kommen?

Hätte er damals schon geahnt, dass einmal Seite an Seite mit diesen Jungs kämpfen würde, hätte er sie alle zu Tode gebissen. Das hätte ihm eine Menge Ärger erspart. Denn in den Kämpfen um diese lächerlichen Ringe wurde er nicht nur verletzt, sondern die Namimori-Mittelschule wurde auch gewaltig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Und dass alles nur wegen den „Vongola", wie sie sich nannten. Ihr Glück, dass diese komischen Frauen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde.

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und verließ das Zimmer des Disziplinarkomitees. Während er durch die Flure lief, ließ er seinen Blick kritisch über die Wände und den Boden schweifen. Alles schien wie immer. Es fiel im denkbar schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass hier vor kurzem noch Zweikämpfe stattgefunden hatten. Manchmal fragte er sich auch, ob er das alles nur geträumt hatte.

Hibari stieg eine Treppe nach oben und stieß eine schwere Tür auf. Mit festen Schritten betrat er das Dach der Schule und sah sich um. Wie immer war niemand außer ihm hier oben. Es war beruhigend still. Fern hörte man Geräusche von der Straße, wo der Reguläre Stadtverkehr herrschte. Die Sonne schien auf ihn hinunter und wärmte ihn. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die weißen Wolken, die über den hellblauen Himmel zogen. Was für ein wunderbares Wetter.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und schloss eine Zeit lang die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Sonne schon ein erhebliches Stück weiter gerückt. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein. Er streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. Als die Schulhymne, die er über alles liebte, erklang, sah er wieder nach oben. Ein kleiner gelber Vogel zog über ihm seine Kreise und ließ sich schließlich vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder. Mit großen dunklen Augen sah Hibird ihn an und fiepte seinen Namen. Lächelnd hielt Hibari ihm die Hand hin und er hüpfte näher zu ihm.

Man konnte vom Disziplinarchef sagen was man wollte, aber er hatte wirklich eine Schwäche für diesen kleinen Piepmatz. Schon seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Mukuro Rokudo folgte er ihm überall hin. Und auch wenn Hibari anfangs ehr genervt gewesen war, hatte er sich doch an den Vogel gewöhnt. Er war aber auch niedlich.

Hibari stand auf. Vielleicht sollte er sich jetzt langsam auf den Heimweg machen. Doch als er auf den Schulhof schaute, bemerkte er, dass dort ein roter Sportwagen parkte. Und er kannte nur eine einzige Person, die so einen besaß. Dino Cavallone. Italiener, Mafiaboss, Pflanzenfresser. Und außerdem auch noch sein selbsternannter Mentor. Allerdings war es eine Weile her, dass er hier aufgetaucht war. Nach dem Ringkampf war der Blonde wieder in sein Heimatland verschwunden. Schließlich hatte er auch seine Aufgaben als Boss zu erfüllen. Andererseits fragte Hibari auch, wieso er überhaupt nach Japan kommt, wenn er doch so viel zu tun hatte. Lag es an Sawada? Oder an diesem Baby, das bei ihm wohnte?

„Yo, Kyoya."

Diese Stimme.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, Pflanzenfresser?", keifte der Dunkelhaarige und zog seine Tonfas. Jetzt würde es doch noch spannend werden.

Dino stand noch in der Tür und schenkte ihm sein für ihn typisches Lächeln an. Als er Hibaris Reaktion sah lachte er und kam näher zu ihm.

„Ich bin nicht hier um gegen dich zu kämpfen, Kyoya", sagte er dann ernster. Misstrauisch warf der Jüngere einen Blick zur Tür. Doch es schien ihm niemand mehr zu folgen. War er tatsächlich allein hergekommen?

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich wollte mich nur mal mit der unterhalten."

Hibari ließ die Metallstangen sinken und wandte sich von dem Blonden ab. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu sprechen. Es machte mehr Spaß zu kämpfen. Allerdings hatte er auch schon rausgefunden, dass Dino ein Tollpatsch ungeahnten Ausmaßes war, wenn seine Leute nicht bei ihm waren. Zwar fragte er sich noch immer, wie jemand seine Fähigkeiten so variieren konnte, aber wirklich interessieren tat es ihn dann doch nicht. Solange sich der Italiener nicht so einfach von ihm totbeißen ließ und ihn eine Zeit lang unterhielt, war er damit einverstanden, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Und er musste auch zugeben, dass er schon einiges gelernt hatte, während sie trainierten. Aber in seit einigen Wochen hatte er nichts mehr von dem Blonden gehört. Das bedeutete auch, dass er schon lange keinen richtigen Kampf mehr gehabt hatte. Dabei war er der einzige, der als Hibaris Gegner in Frage kam. Fast jeden Tag war der Dunkelhaarige länger in der Schule geblieben, für den Fall, dass Dino doch noch aufkreuzte. Aber er war nicht gekommen. Und jedes Mal war er etwas enttäuschte nach Hause gegangen. Jetzt, wo der Ältere wieder vor ihm stand, hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre nie weggewesen. Deshalb ließ er sich auch nichts anmerken und wollte zur anderen Tür gehen, die ebenfalls nach unten führte.

„Hey, jetzt warte doch mal!"

„Wenn du nicht kämpfen willst, dann zieh Leine."

„Mensch, Kyoya, du bist echt hoffnungslos. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich dich ab jetzt nicht mehr trainieren werde."

Da blieb der Dunkelhaarige stehen. Was sollte das denn heißen? Er drehte sich halb zu dem Blonden um, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Einen Moment herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, doch dann brachte Hibari hervor: „Und das bedeutet was?"

„Das ich nicht mehr herkommen werde."

Er krampfte seine Hände um die Griffe der Tonfas, doch sein Blick blieb ruhig. Der Gedanke Dino nicht mehr zu sehen bereitete ihm ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte sich bereits an dieses blöde Grinsen gewöhnt und auch an die Art und Weise, mit der er versuchte Hibari etwas beizubringen. Aber am meisten frustrierte es ihn, dass dieser Pflanzenfresser bisher der einzige gewesen war, der ihn wirklich zu verstehen schien. Und jetzt sollte er einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden?

„Pflanzenfresser", knurrte Hibari undeutlich.

„Tut mir Leid, Kyoya. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du schon einen Ersatz für mich finden wirst. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wie-"

Weiter kam er nicht, dann da krachte auch schon ein Tonfa in seinen Magen. Er krümmte sich und taumelte rückwärts. Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen funkelten gefährlich.

„Halt's Maul. Von wegen Ersatz. Spar dir den Scheiß. Entweder ich kämpfe gegen dich oder gegen niemanden, klar?"

„Kyoya…"

Langsam rappelte sich der Blonde wieder auf und ließ den angriffslustigen Jüngeren nicht aus den Augen. Der schien sich jedoch wieder halbwegs beruhigt zu haben. Dafür schlich sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen und er wandte sich wieder ab.

Dino lachte auf und zerzauste Hibari die Haare.

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es fast so als würdest du nicht wollen, dass ich gehe."

„Hab' ich nie gesagt."

„Schon verstanden."

Damit ging der Italiener wieder zu in Richtung Treppe. Kurz bevor er durch die Tür ging, fragte Hibari:

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Mh?"

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Mal sehen."

„Ich werde warten. Und das nächste Mal wird gekämpft oder ich beiße dich zu Tode."

„Gut zu wissen. Bis bald, Kyoya."

Und damit verschwand der Blonde wieder. Der Dunkelhaarige aber blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Dach und wartete, bis der rote Sportwagen vom Schulgelände verschwand. Hibird ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und sagte seinen Namen.

„Pflanzenfresser", murmelte Hibari und kraulte den gelben Vogel, während er sich auf den Weg machte, selbst nach Hause zu gehen.


	3. Poet And The Muse

Mukuro schritt an das Ufers des Sees und warf einen Blick auf das Wasser. Das Licht brach sich in den Wellen, die durch einen leichten Wind verursacht wurden, und ließ es funkeln. Zuerst erkannte er nur sein verschwommenes Spiegelbild, doch dann begann es sich zu verändern. Statt sich selbst sah er nun Ken und Chikusa, die in Kokuyo auf einer alten Couch saßen und sich unterhielten.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte schließlich herausgefunden, wie er alles durch Chromes Augen sehen konnte. Zu Beginn hatte er darüber nachgedacht, sich ihren Körper zu leihen, hatte die Idee aber wie verworfen. Wenn sie das Vertrauen in ihn verlieren würde wäre das mehr als schlecht. Schließlich interessierte es ihn, was da draußen vor sich ging. Und von seinem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort aus bestand keine Möglichkeit, sich zu informieren. Zwar kam es öfter vor, das Chrome sich in dieses Reich zwischen Leben und Tod flüchtete, aber auch dann wusste sie meist nicht so recht, was sie erzählen sollte. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen, einen Weg zu suchen, sich mit ihr zu verbinden, ohne dass sie seine Präsenz spürte. Und letztendlich hatte er auch eine Lösung gefunden. Ironischer Weise lag diese im See.

Seine Konzentration schwand und damit auch das Bild seiner Freunde. Stattdessen sah er nun wieder sich selbst. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und er wandte sich ab. Er ging zu einem der Bäume zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Seinen Blick richtete er wieder auf das schillernde Wasser.

Seit man ihn im Vendice Gefängnis eingesperrt hatte, hatte er viel Zeit zum Denken. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Er war gefesselt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Noch dazu befand er sich unter Wasser. Wenn er versuchen würde zu fliehen, würde auch seine Sauerstoffversorgung zusammenbrechen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als in dieser Zwischenwelt zu verweilen.

Von Chromes Besuchen abgesehen gab es hier keine Menschenseele mehr. Dieser Ort gehörte ganz ihm. Und das nicht erst in diesem Leben.

Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er lehnte den Kopf an den Baumstamm. Wie viele war es schon her? Dreihundert? Nein, das reicht nicht. Es musste viel mehr Zeit verstrichen sein seit damals. Aber trotzdem war hier noch immer alles so wie früher. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles wirkte so unglaublich friedlich und es herrschte ein Harmonie, die er als unnatürlich empfand. Und doch hatte er darauf keinen Einfluss mehr. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, dass es nie wieder dunkel werden würde, doch half es ihm nicht die Schreckgespenster seiner Vergangenheit zu vergessen.

Er bereits in allen sechs Sphären des Lebens wiedergeboren wurden und konnte sich an jedes einzelne erinnern. Natürlich hatte es viele Situationen gegeben, in denen sein Leben wortwörtlich die Hölle auf Erden war. Doch hatte er sich mit dem Kreislauf abgefunden und sogar seinen Vorteil daraus gezogen. Jedoch war das nicht das einzige, was er klar im Gedächtnis hatte.

Mukuro dachte an das Leben zurück, in dem er noch nicht dieses Auge hatte, das ihm seine erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten verlieh. Es war der Beginn seiner Reise durch die Sphären, von denen er damals nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren. Doch hätte er auch nie geahnt, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithielt.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Ufer des Sees. Und plötzlich sah er alles wieder vor sich.

Am Wasser saßen zwei Personen. In der einen erkannte Mukuro sich selbst, allerdings war er ein paar Jahre älter als jetzt. Seine Haare hatte er noch nicht so getragen, wie es jetzt für ihn typisch war. Sie waren in etwas Kinn lang und er hatte sie sich hinter die Ohren gestrichen. Dennoch fielen ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Seine Kleidung unterschied sich nicht wirklich von der, die sein gegenwärtiges Ich jetzt trug. Weißes Hemd, dunkle Stoffhose, keine Schuhe. Früher hieß er noch nicht Mukuro Rokudo. Damals war sein Name Tom Vincenco. Er war der Sohn einer armen Familie gewesen. Sein Vater war ein Schmied gewesen und wollte seinem Sohn eines Tages den Familienbetrieb überlassen. Doch Tom hatte nie Interesse an diesem Beruf gefunden. Stattdessen war er begeistert von der Kunst des Schreibens und verfasste selbst Gedichte. Eines Tages hat er ohne ein Wort seine Familie verlassen und sich in den Wald zurückgezogen, um dort ein friedliches Leben zu führen. Nur selten ging er zurück in die Stadt, um sich Nahrung zu holen oder neues Papier und Tinte zu kaufen. Auch jetzt schrieb er lächelnd etwas auf einen Bogen Papier. Dabei musste er die Schreibfeder immer wieder in das kleine Tintenfässchen tauchen.

Neben ihm hockte ein junges Mädchen, das in etwas das gleiche Alter hatte, wie Tom. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Trägerkleid und war genauso wie er barfuß. Sie war schlank und hatte eine helle Haut, die sie wie eine teure Porzellanpuppe wirken ließ. Lange blonde Haare fielen auf ihre Schultern, die im Sonnenlicht leuchteten wie Gold. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und verzauberten jeden, der sie ansah. Es war, als würde ein Engel dort sitzen, der seine Flügel vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg.

Tom hatte sie kennengelernt, als er in die Stadt zurückgekehrt war, um seine Vorräte aufzustocken. Sie war die Tochter eines Bauers gewesen und hatte auf dem Markt das Gemüse verkauft, das sie zu Hause anbauten. Als ihre Blicke sich das erste Mal trafen und sie ihn freundlich anlächelte, veränderte sich etwas in ihm. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr Abwenden. Er erfuhr durch einen anderen Verkäufer, dass ihr Name Valentina Chitarrone war. Sie ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er begann über sie schreiben. Immer, wenn er erneut zu ihr kam, um etwas einzukaufen, reichte er ihr mit dem Geld auch ein selbstgeschriebenes Gedicht. Eines Tages bat er sie, mit ihm zu kommen und seine Muse zu sein. Und tatsächlich hatte sie zugestimmt. Seit dem lebten sie gemeinsam am See, der nun ihre Heimat geworden war.

„Was schreibst du da?", fragte sie neugierig und legte den Kopf leicht schief, wie es für sie typisch war. Ihre Stimme war unglaublich sanft und beruhigend.

„Eine Geschichte", war die schlichte Antwort von Tom.

„Und wovon handelt sie?", fragte das Mädchen amüsiert und kicherte.

„Von diesem See und seinen Schätzen."

„Wirklich? Erzählst du sie mir? Ich will sie unbedingt hören."

„Na schön", sagte er und legte seine Schreibutensilien zur Seite, damit er Valentina in die Augen schauen konnte, wenn er sprach.

„Vor langer Zeit lebte ein Junge allein an diesem See. Er fühlte sich oft einsam, da es niemanden gab, der mit ihm reden konnte. Seine einzigen Freunde waren die Singvögel, die in den Bäumen wohnten und ihm Gesellschaft leisteten. Nachts, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, ging er zum Wasser hinunter. Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als würde der See verstehen, wie er sich fühlte und seine Sehnsucht nach Liebe verstehen. Dann, in einer Vollmondnacht, geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Er war wieder ans Ufer zurückgekehrt, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Es war ein Mädchen, das schönste, dass er je gesehen hatte. Es leuchte im Licht des der Sterne wie ein Engel und sagte zu ihm: `Dein Wunsch nach Liebe hat mich zum Leben erweckt. Ich danke dir dafür und bitte dich, auf den Schatz acht zu geben, der unter dem Wasser verborgen liegt. Ich werde jeden Vollmond wieder kommen und mit dir reden.´ Und so verschwand das schöne Mädchen ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. So fand der Junge jemanden, der ihm zur Seite stand und noch dazu den größten Schatz, den es gab: Liebe."

„Wie romantisch", schwärmte Valentina als Tom zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Nicht wahr? Du hast mich auf diese Idee gebracht, meine Schöne."

„Glaubst du, in diesem See liegt wirklich ein Schatz verborgen?"

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht sind wir nicht seine ersten Besucher."

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste, was er für ein Geheimnis birgt…", murmelte sie mit einer Sehnsucht in der Stimme, die er schon gut an ihr kannte. Er lächelte und sah dabei zu, wie die Sonne langsam sich langsam über die Baumkronen beugte.

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Es wird bald dunkel."

Damit verblasste das Bild der beiden langsam vor Mukuros Augen und ein neues Szenario ereignete sich. Diesmal kam das Mädchen allein. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die Augen auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet. Sie stand wie erstarrt am Ufer. Dann schritt sie langsam in das Wasser, noch immer ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie sie verschwand immer weiter im dem dunklen Blau, bis schließlich nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen war. Nur noch ein paar Luftblasen tauchten auf der Oberfläche auf, aber auch die blieben bald aus.

Dann ertönten Toms Stimme. Er rief immer wieder nach Valentina. Als er keine Antwort bekam, wurden die Rufe verzweifelter. Schließlich rannte er zum See und sah sich um. Noch immer hoffte er auf eine Reaktion seiner Muse, doch alles, was er hörte, war sein Echo. Er lief weiter in den Wald und noch eine Weile hörte man, wie er nach Valentina schrie.

Die nächsten Bilder tauchten vor Mukuros innerem Auge auf. Sein früheres Ich wieder am Rand des Wassers. Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne zog gerade erst auf. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nach seiner Geliebten gesucht, vergeblich. Er wusste, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Und auch wenn er nie wieder sehen würde, er hatte sich geschworen, sie in seinen Erzählungen und Gedichten weiterleben zu lassen. So saß er in der Dämmerung, den Blick auf den See gerichtet.

„Tom."

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Wie aus dem Nichts war Valentina hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Sie trug nicht länger das weiße Kleid, das er ihr geschenkt hatte, sondern ein schwarzes Gewand mit langen Ärmeln. Ihr Gesicht versteckte sie hinter einem dunkeln Schleier. Als diesen mit einer Hand zurückstrich, sah Tom ihre Augen. Das leuchtende Grün wirkte dunkler. Oder bildete er sich das ein.

„Valentina! Wo zum Teufel warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als ich dich nicht finden konnte!"

„Tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich war nur in der Stadt. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich doch."

Er spürte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Aber er wusste nicht was. Deswegen schloss er sie wortlos in die Arme und zuckte zusammen. Sie war eiskalt. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Wesen, das einmal Valentina war, zog ihn mit sich in den See. Er versuchte sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, doch zog sie ihn immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit. Schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein und verschwand mit seiner Liebe.

Mukuro wandte den Blick ab und schloss die Augen, um endlich von diesem Schauspiel loszukommen. Es war sein erstes Leben gewesen. Die Höllensphäre. Seinen Tod fand er durch eine Illusion. Als er wieder zu sich kam in seinem nächsten Leben, besaß er bereits dieses Auge und auch die Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war. Seit dem hatte er sich verändert. Seine Seele war gebrochen. Und er würde für immer so verbleiben müssen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln erhob sich Mukuro Rokudo und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nein, es war gut so, wie es jetzt war. Er wurde in dieser Isolation langsam wahnsinnig. Jetzt sinnierte er schon über seine Vergangenheit. Es wäre besser, wenn er endlich loslassen würde. Das hier war ein neues Leben. Sein Ziel war es, die Welt zu übernehmen und zu diesem Zweck musste er den Vongola Decimo unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Dafür musste er jedoch erst einmal von hier verschwinden. Bis dahin würde er Chrome nutzen, um mit ihm und seinen Freunden zu kommunizieren.

„Illusionen… oder reale Illusionen. In den Illusionen versteckt liegen die realen Illusionen. Aus den realen Illusionen entstehen Illusionen. In der Wahrheit versteckt liegt die Lüge… in der Lüge versteckt liegt die Wahrheit. Das ist der Nebel", murmelte er und lief am Rande des Sees entlang, der ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er nun war und der ihm diese Weisheit das erste Mal demonstriert hat.


	4. Der Prinz und der Frosch

Belphegor langweilte sich.

Er langweilte sich unheimlich.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war ausschließlich mit den teuersten Möbeln eingerichtet, die er hatte auftreiben können. Auf der Tapete befanden sich goldene Verzierungen, das Bett war breit genug dass fünf Personen darin Platz gefunden hätten und der Perserteppich auf dem Boden war extra für ihn in Handarbeit angefertigt worden. Aber natürlich hätte Bel auch nicht weniger erwartet. Er war schließlich immer noch ein Prinz. Das Beste vom Besten war gerade gut genug für jemanden wie ihn. Was es kostete war rein nebensächlich. Besonders, wenn die Familiga ihn finanzierte.

Eigentlich hatte Bel ausschlafen wollen. Es war sein freier Tag. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er bis Mittag im Bett liegen bleiben können, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war das heute nicht der Fall. Im Gegenteil. Er war bereits gegen Sechs Uhr morgen wachgeworden und seit dem lag er hier. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt und damit seinen Schönheitsschlaf gestört hatte, aber er würde es herausfinden. Denn wenn er einmal wach war, konnte er unmöglich wieder einschlafen. So mindest nicht, wenn er länger als vier Stunden im Land der Träume verbracht hatte. Ansonsten hatte er auch kein Problem damit tagsüber ein Nickerchen zu machen. Allerdings war er immer äußerst schlecht gelaunt, wenn er geweckt wurde. Das wussten auch die anderen Mitglieder der Varia. Und selbst sie hatten eingesehen, dass man ihm besser aus dem Weg geht, wenn er so drauf ist. Regelmäßig stritten sich die anderen darüber, wer ihn wecken würde. Die Wahl fiel dabei meistens auf Levi oder Fran. Squalo hatte stets die unrühmliche Aufgabe, den Boss zu wecken. Und der war mindestens dreimal so mies drauf wie Bel.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er jetzt neun Uhr war. Eigentlich war es für ihn noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen. Aber wenn Belphegor nicht bald etwas zu tun bekam, würde er sein Mobiliar zu Kaminholz verarbeiten. Obwohl, das könnte er auch so machen. Es wurde eh Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel.

Unschlüssig stand er auf und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. Es war still. Zu still. Normalerweise müssten die anderen schon wach sein und einen Heidenlärm verursachen. Squalo müsste rumschreien, Levi sollte auf irgendeine stumpfsinnige Art versuchen den Boss zu beeindrucken und Lussuria würde wahrscheinlich sein seltsames Lachen von sich geben, dass er immer nutzte, wenn er einen Mann aus dem Personal anbaggerte. Nicht das jämmerliche Flehen der Angestellten war zu hören, wenn sie Xanxus um Gnade anbettelten, weil sie nicht das Essen vorbereitet hatten, dass der Boss in diesem Augenblick haben wollte. Irgendwas stimme hier nicht.

Misstrauisch ging Bel zum Speisesaal. Auf seinem gesamten Weg dorthin war ihm niemand begegnet. Langsam fragte er sich, ob er irgendwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Der Prinz würde nie etwas vergessen.

Als er ankam war nur einer der Stühle am großen Tisch besetzt. Fran saß auf seinem üblichen Platz und schaufelte sein Frühstück in sich hinein. Offenbar hatte er Bel nicht kommen hören, denn als er auf schaute und der Blonde vor ihm stand, stieß er einen erschrocken Schrei aus. Das brachte Bel wiederum dazu zu Lachen.

„Bel-senpai, warum bist du denn schon wach?"

„Warum denn nicht? Mir war danach früher aufzustehen."

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du freiwillig aufgestanden bist? Sonst kriegt man dich doch auch nicht aus dem Bett."

„Hey, Froggy, du willst wirklich schon früh am Morgen aufgespießt werden, was?"

„Ich wollt's ja nur gesagt haben."

Damit wandte sich der Jünger wieder seinem Essen zu und schien dabei ganz zu vergessen, dass Bel noch anwesend war. Das wiederum machte diesen wütend. Niemand ignorierte den Prinzen. Schon gar nicht so ein blöder Frosch.

„Wo sind überhaupt die anderen?"

„Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen, Senpai? Sie sind zu irgendeiner wichtigen Mission aufgebrochen."

Aber natürlich, die Mission! Eine Mafiafamilie in den USA hatte angefangen Mitglieder der Vongola anzugreifen und zu töten. Bereits drei Hauptquartiere hatten sie in die Luft gejagt. Alle Gegner die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatten, waren entweder Tot oder schwer verletzt. Keiner wusste, wer diese Leute waren, aber sie schienen stärker zu sein als man angenommen hatte. Noch dazu hatten sie Verbrecher befreit, die als äußerst gefährlich galten und von den Vongola hinter Gitter gebracht worden waren. Deswegen war der Fall an die Varia überschrieben worden.

„Worum geht's dabei eigentlich?", fragte Fran in seiner monotonen Art und schob sich die nächste Gabel mit Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

„Weißt du das nicht?"

„Der blöde langhaarige Capitan meinte, dass ich das nicht zu wissen brauche."

„Ushishi, sieht so aus als wärst du nicht wichtig genug, Froggy."

„Ach, und was ist mit dir, Möchte-gern-Prinz? Wenn ich nicht anfange zu halluzinieren sitzt gerade mit an diesem Tisch. Dich haben sie also auch nicht mitgenommen."

„Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, ich bin ein echter Prinz, also lass das `Möchte-gern´ gefälligst weg. Außerdem habe ich heute frei. Sonst würdest du heute allein hier sitzen."

„Ja ja, wie du meinst Senpai. Ich bin dann mal weg."

Damit erhob sich der Illusionist und ließ den Älteren allein. Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich ein unzufriedener Ausdruck geschlichen. Es wurmte ihn schon irgendwie, dass sie ihn nicht dazu geholt hatten. Urlaub hin oder her. Es war schon eine Weile her seit er das letzte Mal jemanden umgebracht hatte. Und es juckte ihn in den Fingern endlich wieder mit jemandem zu spielen.

Nachdem auch Bel in Ruhe gefrühstückt hatte, lief er eine Weile durch die verlassene Residenz der Varia. Es war echt unglaublich ruhig wenn die anderen nicht da waren. Ruhig und unfassbar langweilig. Deswegen beschloss er nach einiger Zeit, dass es Zeit war Fran zu ärgern. In den letzten Tagen hatte nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Das bedeutete, dass der Frosch schon lange überfällig war.

„Hey, Fran!"

„Was willst du, Bel-senpai?", kam die genervte Frage des Grünhaarigen, als der Ältere zu ihm in den Garten trat. Die Illusion, die er erzeugt hatte, brach in sich zusammen, als seine Konzentration nachließ.

„Sag bloß, dass du gerade trainiert hast?"

„Der Meister sagt mir ständig, dass ich besser werden muss, damit er mich weiter unterrichtet. Also übe ich."

„Als ob du dadurch besser wirst."

„Als ob du das beurteilen könntest. Und jetzt sag schon, was willst du von mir?"

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Dann such dir eine Beschäftigung."

„Was glaubst du, was ich gerade mache?"

Bel konnte Fran ansehen, dass er ihm eine Antwort auf der Zunge lag, aber der schwieg einfach und wandte sich von dem Prinzen ab. Schon wieder. Was war denn heute nur mit diesem Frosch los. Normalerweise hätte er schon längst angefangen Belphegor zu beleidigen oder mit ihm zu kämpfen. Aber heute ignorierte er ihn einfach. Und das nervte den Blonden.

Seit Mukuro Rokudo aus dem Gefängnis geflohen war, war Fran viel stiller geworden. Er legte sich weniger mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Varia an und war generell seltener anwesend. Wenn Bel ihn fragte, wo er sich rumgetrieben hätte, erhielt er entweder gar keine Antwort oder nur: „War beim Training." Irgendwie störte es ihn, dass dieser blöde Frosch so viel Zeit mit diesem Illusionisten verbrachte.

Moment, was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Das klang ja fast wie… Aber nein, er war doch nicht eifersüchtig wegen Fran. Er mochte ihn noch nicht mal sonderlich. Ständig suchte er Streit und ging ihm auf die Nerven. Dieser Typ war gar kein Vergleich zu Mammon.

„Senpai, könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren?"

„Ushishi, wieso? Mach ich dich nervös?"

„Als ob. Aber du bist irgendwie noch gruseliger wenn du so guckst."

„Wie guck ich denn?"

„Naja, so ernst. Das passt nicht zu dir. An was du gerade gedacht?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Froggy."

Einen Moment herrschte schweigen, dann setzte Fran wieder an: „Darf ich raten?"

„Versuchs ruhig."

„Na gut. Du warst in Gedanken mal wieder bei diesem Mammon, richtig?"

„Hab ich da eine Spur von Abfälligkeit gehört?"

„Lag ich richtig oder nicht?"

„Ushishi."

Fran seufzte und ging auf den Älteren zu, der an einen Baum angelehnt dastand.

„Was ist eigentlich so toll an diesem Kerl gewesen, hm?"

„Na, er war eben ein Illusionist erster Klasse."

„Das kann ich auch werden."

„Und er hat es verstanden mich, den Prinzen, bei Laune zu halten."

„Tu ich das etwa nicht?"

„Im Moment nicht. Mir ist immer noch langweilig."

Bel zog die Augenbrauen unter seinem dichten Pony nach oben, als er sah wie Fran die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Natürlich sah man ihm das nicht an, da seine Haare noch genauso wie früher lang genug waren, um seine Augen zu verdecken.

Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, beuget sich der blöde Frosch zu ihm vor und küsste ihn. Bel riss die Augen auf. Noch bevor er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, hatte Fran sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst. Der Prinz legte seinen Handrücken auf seinen Mund und presste sich gegen den Baum. Was zur Hölle war das denn gewesen? Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich das gerade eingebildet hatte.

„Hat dein toller Mammon das auch gemacht?"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du gerade gemacht hast?!"

„Ich hab dich geküsst. War dir das nicht unterhaltsam genug?"

Mit einem gedämpften Laut blieben drei Wurfmesser in Frans riesigem Hut stecken. Er zog eines nach dem anderen wieder raus und verbog es mit emotionslosem Gesicht.

„Warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich wichtiger für dich sein will als dieser Mammon."

Und damit küsste er Bel noch einmal, dieses Mal etwas länger. Der Blonde ließ es zu. Er war noch immer etwas geschockt, aber er musste sich leider eingestehen, dass er es gar nicht mal so schlecht fand. Ansonsten würde der blöde Frosch wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr leben.

„Dir ist klar, dass du das bereuen wirst, Froggy?"

„Wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann mach's doch einfach, du Möchte-gern-Prinz."

„So meinte ich das nicht."

„Hä?"

Jetzt war es Belphegor, der Fran küsste. Nach kurzem Zögern schlang der junge Illusionist seine Arme um den Nacken des Blonden. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da, bis Bel sich schließlich wieder löste.

„Ushishi, das hat Mammon wirklich nicht gemacht. Und du bist gar nicht mal schlecht für so einen blöden Frosch."

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„Schätze schon, aber gewöhn dich nicht dran."

Damit versanken sie in einen weiteren Kuss.


	5. Montag mit Überraschungen

„Tsu-kun! Steh auf! Du kommst noch zu spät zur Schule!"

Verschlafen öffnete Tsuna ein Auge und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. War die Nacht wirklich schon um? Dabei war er doch gerade erst eingeschlafen. Oder?

„Tsuna!"

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich steh schon auf!", brüllte er zurück und schlug die Decke zurück. Was sollte der Stress? Der Sonntag gestern war doch so entspannt verlaufen, mal von dem üblichen Wahnsinn abgesehen. Gokudera-kun und Yamamoto waren zu Besuch gekommen. Zusammen hatten sie in seinem Zimmer Videospiele gespielt, bis Lambo beim Laufen über das Kabel des Fernsehers gestolpert war und ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte. Gokudera und Lambo hatten daraufhin wieder mit ihrem ewigen Streit angefangen, bis der kleine Junge angefangen hat zu weinen. Erst da war es Yamamoto gelungen den Silberhaarigen aus Tsunas Zimmer zu schieben. Mit einer Entschuldigung hatten beide das Haus verlassen. Den restlichen Tag war es dann relativ ruhig geblieben. Keiner kam mehr zu Besuch, Lambo hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Reborn kam von einem Ausflug mit Bianki zurück. Das Abendessen war dann wie immer gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte Omeletts gemacht und…

Mit einem Ruck saß Tsuna senkrecht im Bett.

Richtig! Heute war Montag! Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er noch einen Tag länger zu Hause bleiben könnte. Nicht mal seine Schultasche hatte er gepackt. Wenn er zu spät kam, würde Hibari in zerfleischen. Dieses Schuljahr hatte er schon einige Male verschlafen und war dann erwischt worden. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er dafür nur ein paar Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen, aber Hibari hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er das nächste Mal nicht überleben würde.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Tsuna sich angezogen, die seine Bücher nachlässig in den Rucksack gestopft und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Dabei stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und landete mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden des Erdgeschosses.

„Hahaha! Nichtsnutz-Tsuna ist hingefallen! Was für ein Idiot!", krakelte Lambo aus der Küche.

Aber Tsuna hatte keine Zeit sich mit diesem kleinen Quälgeist anzulegen. Stattdessen schnappte er sich nur ein Toastbrot vom Tisch, stopfte es sich in den Mund und zog seine Schuhe an. Mit einem kräftigem Schwung zog er die Eingangstür auf und rief mit vollem Mund zurück: „Ich bin dann weg!"

Und schon rannte er die Straßen entlang. Er stellte sich bereits vor, wie Hibari ihn umbringen würde, doch das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, sein Tempo zu halten. Wenn er so schnell blieb schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig bevor…

In diesem Augenblick bog er um die Ecke und prallte mit jemand anderem zusammen. Die abrupte Bremsung schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut richtete er sich wieder auf und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Erst da bemerkte der Braunhaarige da eigentlich umgerannt hatte.

„Enma-kun! Oh Gott, das tut mir schrecklich leid! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ist schon okay", meinte der Rothaarige und rieb sich die Stirn, „Warum hast du es so eilig?"

„Wenn ich noch einmal zu spät komme, beißt mich Hibari-san zu Tode. Ich will nicht zu Tode gebissen werden!"

Auf Enmas Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Er erhob sich und reichte dann dem immer noch auf dem Boden hockenden Tsuna die Hand. Der grinste zurück und nahm die Hand dankend an. Als sie sich berührten, spürte der Braunhaarige eine Art elektrisches Kribbeln. Erschrocken ließ er los und fiel wieder zurück.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Shimon-Boss besorgt und betrachtete seinen Freund verwundert.

„N-nein, alles in Ordnung. I-Ich hab nur… ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

Jetzt erhob sich Tsuna von selbst und wich dem besorgtem Blick des anderem aus. Was war das gerade für ein seltsames Gefühl?

„Judaime!"

Der typische Ruf ließ Tsuna aufblicken. Gokudera kam auf ihn zu gerannt, gefolgt von Yamamoto, der im gemächlichen Tempo hinterher trabte.

„Yo, Tsuna."

„Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Guten Morgen."

„Wir haben am üblichen Treffpunkt gewartet, aber du bist nicht aufgetaucht. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Oh, tut mir leid. Aber ich war so in Eile, dass ich wahrscheinlich weiter gelaufen bin."

„Siehst du, Gokudera, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles im Lot ist."

„Ach, sei ruhig, Baseball-Nuss!"

Zu viert machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Schule. Gerade als die Schulklingel läutete, ließ Tsuna sich auf seinen üblichen Platz fallen, und seufzte erleichtert auf. Geschafft! Und von Hibari war auch weit und breit nichts gesehen gewesen. Anscheinend hatte er heute wirklich mal Glück gehabt.

Aber anscheinend war dieses Glück nicht von Dauer. Der Unterricht war schrecklich wie immer. In Mathematik hatte er eine Aufgabe an der Tafel lösen sollen, aber wie immer hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er vorgehen sollte. Gokudera, der in der ersten Reihe saß, versuchte ihm die Lösung vorzusagen, aber auch das verstand Tsuna nicht. Nach einer viertel Stunde, in der er seine Ahnungslosigkeit gezeigt hatte, erbarmte sich der Lehrer und ließ entließ ihn wieder. Doch in Geschichte lief es nicht lief besser. Als er seinen Test zurückbekam, warf ihm seine Lehrerin einen bitterbösen Blick zu und ignorierte ihn für den Rest der Stunde. Der Vongola-Boss brauchte nicht mal hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass er mit Pauken und Trompeten durchgefallen war. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich etwas einzuprägen, aber mit Jahreszahlen war er hoffnungslos überfordert.

Als schließlich der Unterricht beendet war und sich alle Schüler auf den Heimweg machten, war Tsuna schon wieder fix und fertig. Wie sollte er seiner Mutter nur beibringen, dass er schon wieder eine schlechte Note hatte?

„Hey, Tsuna-kun!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Enma kam auf ihn zu gelaufen und wedelte dabei mit einem Buch herum, dass er in der Hand hielt.

„Du hast dein Physikbuch liegen lassen. Ich wollte es dir nur schnell geben."

„Ah, danke Enma-kun", meinte Tsuna und lächelte seinen Freund an. Doch der schien bereits bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist etwas passiert? Du hast so einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen."

„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich… ich habe den Geschichtstest nur komplett versiebt und weiß nicht, wie ich das meiner Mutter oder Reborn erklären soll. Aber ich kann mir dieses ganze Zeug nicht merken. Gokudera-kun gibt mir zwar Nachhilfe, aber er erklärt alles noch komplizierter als unsere Lehrer."

„Wenn du willst können wir heute ja zusammen lernen. In Geschichte bin ich eigentlich ganz gut. Ich zeig dir auch, wie ich die ganzen Jahreszahlen und alles im Kopf behalte, einverstanden?"

„Wirklich? Das wäre super, Enma-kun!"

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden auch schon wieder in Tsunas Zimmer. Sie lernten bestimmt über zwei Stunden, ehe Tsuna die Hausaufgaben erledigt und den Lernstoff verstanden hatte. Aber der rothaarige Shimon-Boss hatte viel Geduld mit ihm gehabt.

„Wieso ist Gokudera eigentlich nicht hier? Sonst folgt er dir doch immer."

„Er meinte vorhin, dass er sich mit Dr. Shamal über etwas unterhalten müsse und ich nicht auf ihn warten soll. Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es geht, aber Gokudera-kun schien wirklich stinksauer zu sein."

„Und Yamamoto?"

„Er hat heute wieder Baseball-Training."

„Ach so."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann meinte Enma: „Du hast wirklich tolle Freunde."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es freut mich, dass wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Auch wenn sie manchmal etwas anstrengend sein können."

„Ich weiß was du meinst."

Enma bewegte den Arm um nach seiner Tasche zu greifen und stieß dabei einen Teller mit Snacks vom Tisch, die Tsunas Mutter ihnen gebracht hatte. Als beide anfingen, die verstreuten Chips wieder einzusammeln, berührten sich ihre Hände erneut.

Tsuna erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Da war es wieder, dieses Kribbeln. Er hob den Blick und schaute direkt in die Augen des Shimon-Bosses. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und der Braunhaarige wandte sich mit einem angespannten Lachen ab. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Immer wenn er Enma nahe kam, wurde ihm heiß. Er wusste nicht, wann das angefangen hatte, aber es beunruhigte ihn. Er mochte Enma. Natürlich, sie waren Freunde. Aber in letzter Zeit war da eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass es mehr als nur Freundschaft war, was sie verband.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand Tsuna auf und machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, als der Rothaarige ihn am Ärmel festhielt.

„Tsuna-kun?"

„I-Ich hole nur den Handbesen. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzten wollte, hielt Enma ihn an der Hand fest und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter. Tsuna verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete ungeschickt auf dem Shimon-Boss. Der Braunhaarige riss die Augen auf, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er gerade über seinem guten Freund gebeugt war. Wenn jetzt jemand den Raum betrat, würde er ein völlig falsches Bild von der Situation bekommen.

„Äh, Enma, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-"

Bevor Tsuna weitersprechen konnte, spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen. Seine Augen weiteten sich noch ein bisschen mehr und sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an. Dennoch lief ihm ein wolliger Schauer über den Rücken. Was passierte hier gerade?

Enma löste sich wieder von seinem Freund, der ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie sollte er darauf reagieren? Irgendetwas in ihm wollte vor Freude Luftsprünge machen, aber seine Vernunft sagte ihm, dass das nicht richtig war. Enma war der Boss der Shimon-Familiga und noch dazu ein guter Freund von ihm. Wieso konnte er sich damit nicht zu Frieden geben?

„Tsuna."

„Huh? H-Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon dreimal gerufen."

„Oh, t-tatsächlich? Hehehe…he."

Tsuna kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lachte unbehaglich. Dann spürte er plötzlich wieder Enmas Lippen. Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss, immer noch leicht verstört.

„Also spürst du es auch", murmelte Enma mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er umarmte den geplätteten Tsuna und vergrub seine Hände in dessen T-Shirt.

„Ich bin froh."

„Ich auch", antworte Tsuna und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund. Eine ungewohnte Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. War das Liebe? Dieses Gefühl, dass er immer in Enmas Nähe hatte?

Noch ehe einer der beiden noch etwas hätte sagen können, hörten sie die Stimme von Tsunas Mutter.

„Tsu-kun, Enma-kun! Es gibt Essen, kommt ihr bitte?"

„Ja, Mom!"

„Können wir uns morgen wieder treffen?", fragte der Rothaarige auf dem Weg nach unten.

„Ja, sicher!"

„Gut."

Dann betraten sie die Küche. Es warteten bereits alle auf die beiden. Keiner bemerkte den leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen der beiden Jungen. Für die andren war es ein ganz normaler Tag, so wie jeder andere auch. Doch die jungen Bosse der beiden Mafiafamilien wussten, dass es zwischen ihnen nie wieder so „normal" sein würde wie vor diesem Tag. Doch war das nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache.


	6. Alte Erinnerungen Und Eine Neue Liebe

Außer Atem rutschte Dino mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinunter. Er befand sich mal wieder in Japan und hatte seinen Schüler besuchen wollen, aber wie immer hatte Hibari Kyoya nicht das kleinste bisschen Interesse daran, sich mit dem Blonden normal zu unterhalten. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er kannte den Wolkenwächter jetzt schon lange genug um ihn in dieser Beziehung durchschauen zu können. Aber es gab immer noch genug Dinge, die ihm Rätsel aufgaben.

Als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass auch der Dunkelhaarige aus der Puste war. Er hielt sich den rechten Arm. Dino hatte es geschafft, ihn dort mit seiner Peitsche zu verletzen. Auch wenn er das nicht gerne getan hatte.

„Was schaust du so blöd?", blaffte der jüngere von der anderen Seite des Daches. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Dinos Lippen.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest das mal untersuchen lassen?"

„Unsinn, das ist nichts. Ich bin doch kein Pflanzenfresser wie du, der bei jedem Wehwehchen zum Arzt rennt!"

Die Verachtung war klar in Kyoyas Stimme zu hören, aber sie konnte nicht über das leichte Zittern hinweg täuschen. Anscheinend hatte der Italiener doch besser getroffen als beabsichtig gewesen war. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er betrachtete den Jungen besorgt. Er erinnerte ihn in diesem Augenblick an Squalo, nachdem sie das erste Mal gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern.

Squalo war schon während ihrer Schulzeit laut und störrisch gewesen. Sein Ehrgeiz hatte damals keine Grenzen gekannt und sein Temperament war mehr als einmal mit ihm durchgegangen. Keiner aus ihrer Klasse hatte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Aber Dino hatte den jungen Schwertkämpfer schon damals immer beobachtet. Sein Verhalten hatte ihn verwirrt. Wie konnte sich jemand nur so verhalten? Jeder, der ihn auch nur falsch ansah, wurde sofort von ihm in einen Kampf verwickelt. Deswegen blieben alle auf Abstand.

Eines Tages, während der Mittagspause, war Dino allein gewesen. Das kam nicht besonders oft vor, weil er sich mit jedem gut verstand. Aber heute hatte er sich absichtlich einzeln gesetzt. Er hatte total vergessen, dass er noch einen Vortrag halten musste. Also musste er den Stoff in der Pause durcharbeiten, um wenigstens eine Vier zu bekommen. Doch schon nach etwa fünf Minuten, wurde er beim Versuch zu Lernen unterbrochen, als ein Schatten vor ihm auftauchte.

„VOOOOIII! Heute ganz alleine? Das ist mir ganz recht", schrie Squalo und packte den verdutzten Dino am Kragen seines Hemdes.

„H-hey, jetzt warte doch mal! W-Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Glaubst du ich merke nicht, dass du mich schon seit Ewigkeiten jeden Tag anstarrst?"

„A-Aber das tu ich doch gar nicht!", log Dino, der bereits ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache hatte. Ihm klar worauf das hier hinauslief.

„Du kleine, miese Ratte! Glaubst du wirklich, nur weil du ganz gut aussiehst und so viele Freunde hast würde ich dich verschonen? Na los, du wolltest doch kämpfen, also mach schon!"

Und schon landete eine Faust im Gesicht des Blonden. Squalo hatte ihn losgelassen, so dass er jetzt rückwärts taumelte. Dabei stolperte er über irgendetwas und landete auf dem Rücken, während er mit einer Hand seine blutende Nase verdeckte. Er ächzte beim Aufstehen und schaute Squalo geschockt an. Der hatte ein gemeines Lächeln auf den Lippen und kam schon wieder auf ihn zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Dino!"

Beide Jungen wandten sich herum. Leyla, ein Mädchen, mit dem Dino schon ein paar Mal ausgegangen war, kam vom Schulgebäude aus zu ihnen gerannt. Als sie den Verletzten sah, blieb sie stehen. Offenbar konnte sie sich denken was passiert war und schrie Squalo an: „Du gemeiner Mistkerl! Das warst du doch, oder? Ich werde das dem Direktor erzählen und dann fliegst du von der Schule!"

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun, du Furie!"

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der junge Schwertkämpfer bei dem Mädchen. Er holte mit der flachen Hand zu einer Ohrfeige aus, während er sie am Handgelenk festhielt. Plötzlich tauchte Dino vor ihm auf und dieses Mal war es Squalo, der einen Fausthieb einstecken musste. Der Blonde dagegen schob Leyla hinter sich und versuchte bedrohlich zu klingen, während er sagte: „Fass sie nicht an. Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann klär das mit mir, aber lass sie da raus."

Einen Moment sagte keiner etwas. Squalo wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase und betrachtete das Blut. Dann hob er den Blick und musterte Dino von Kopf bis Fuß. Der fühlt sich sichtbar unwohl in seiner Haut. Doch er gab nicht nach und starrte den Weißhaarigen noch immer an. Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie sich auf Squalos Gesicht eine Art Lächeln ausbreitete als dieser sagte: „Voi! Sieh an, sieh an, der Tollpatsch lässt den Helden raushängen. Ganz schön mutig für jemanden wie dich. Aber ich muss zugeben, der Schlag war nicht von schlechten Eltern." An das Mädchen gewandt fuhr er fort: „Zieh Leine, Süße. Ich hab noch was mit deinem Freund hier zu klären. Und wehe du erzählst jemandem von dem, was hier passiert ist."

Eilig rannte Leyla zu ihren Freundinnen, die gerade aus der Schultür kamen. Sie wandte sich noch einmal zu Dino um, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Anscheinend genügte ihr das als Zeichen dafür, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn sie die beiden alleine ließ.

„Also, Squalo, was hast du…"

Eh der Blonde weiterreden konnte, zerrte Squalo ihn hinter einen Baum, presste ihn gegen den Stamm und küsste ihn. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, mit hoch rotem Kopf und weitaufgerissen Augen stierte der Italiener sein Gegenüber an. Was zur Hölle war den bloß in ihn gefahren?

Squalo löste sich und von ihm und sagte für seine Verhältnisse leise: „Noch nie hat sich wirklich jemand gegen mich gewehrt. Das… war wirklich nicht schlecht."

Anscheinend erwartete er, dass Dino jetzt etwas sagen würde, aber der war immer noch nicht so ganz bei sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand seinem Gehirn den Stecker gezogen hatte. Sein Kopf war komplett leer. Alles, was er tun konnte, war Squalo, der seinen Ruf als Schulschläger alle Ehre machte und ihn gerade geküsst hatte, anzustarren.

Als Squalo merkte, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, beugte er sich noch einmal zu dem Blonden vor und legte seine Lippen erneut leicht auf die von Dino. Der schien jetzt langsam wieder aus seinem Trancezustand zu erwachen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

Seit diesem Tag hatte sich etwas zwischen den beiden verändert. Dino leistete dem jungen Schwertkämpfer während der Pausen immer wieder Gesellschaft, auch wenn der das überhaupt nicht begrüßte. Dennoch duldete er die Anwesenheit des Anderem und musste zugeben, dass dieser Idiot anderes war. Fast drei Jahre lang waren die beiden ein heimliches Paar gewesen. Doch dann wurde Dino zum offiziellem der Chivarone Familiga und Squalo hatte sich Xanxus angeschlossen. Dennoch waren sie Freunde geblieben.

Unbewusst griff Dino in seine Jackentasche und griff nach dem Foto, dass er immer bei sich hatte. Als er die glatte Oberfläche spürte, ließ er abrupt los als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Diese Geste blieb auch Hibari nicht verborgen und sein Blick heftete sich auf die Tasche. Er fragte sich, was der Blonde dort wohl vor ihm versteckt hielt. Nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte, aber dass Dino etwas vor ihm verbarg war untypisch. Und was war das überhaupt für ein Gesichtsausdruck? Noch nie hatte der Dunkelhaarige ihn so gesehen. Der gerade noch klare Blick war auf einmal verschleiert, und ein melancholisches Lächeln hatte die Besorgnis von dem Gesicht des Italieners verdrängt. Na schön, vielleicht war Kyoya doch neugierig.

„Was hast du da?", kam deswegen die direkte Frage und der Mafiaboss zuckte zusammen, als hätte Hibari ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Mit einem Mal war Dino wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Er blinzelte und lachte dann unbehaglich.

„Ach, nichts weiter", meinte er nur wenig überzeugend und wich Hibaris Blick aus.

Seit damals hatte sich vieles verändert. Und seit Dino den Wolkenwächter kennengelernt hatte, war er in Gedanken seltener bei seiner zerbrochenen Beziehung mit dem Varia-Mitglied. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht, dass Kyoya etwas über ihn und Squalo herausfand. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Schließlich hatte er, soweit Dino das mitbekommen hatte, kein Interesse an ihm. Und solange er den Mafiaboss einfach in seiner Nähe akzeptierte, war er damit einverstanden.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Bronco. Entweder, du zeigst mir, was du da vor mir versteckst, oder ich schau selber nach."

Damit setzte der Jüngere sich in Bewegung und kam auf den Blonden zu. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihn anlogen. Schon gar nicht wenn dieser spezielle Pflanzenfresser es versuchte.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, es ist nichts, wirklich. Hey, Kyoya, lass das!"

Doch der Dunkelhaarige war schneller als Dino und zog das alte Foto aus der Jackentasche. Darauf zu sehen waren zwei Jungen, die ungefähr in Hibaris Alter waren. Einer der beiden war ganz eindeutig Dino. Sein Lächeln war dasselbe, das er immer aufsetzte, wenn er Kyoya zu Gesicht bekam. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht für ihn bestimmt, sondern für den anderen Jungen auf dem Bild. Der versuchte den Blonden böse anzustarren, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Lippen, was seinen genervten Ausdruck Lügen strafte. Er kam Hibari bekannt vor. Wo hatte er ihn schon mal gesehen? Er durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen, bis er wieder bei den Ringkämpfen angekommen war. Natürlich, dieser laute Schwertkämpfer mit den langen Haaren! Aber wieso war er dem Bronco hier so nah? Und warum bekam er dieses Grinsen von Dino geschenkt?

„Was soll das?"

„Kyoya gib mir das Foto wieder. Ich-"

Kyoya warf das Bild auf den Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Blick war kalt und eine Wut keimte in ihm auf, die sich weniger gegen den Mafiaboss als gegen den Weißhaarigen richtete.

„Warum lächelst du diesen Typen auf dem Bild so an, wie du es sonst nur bei mir tust?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen und ließ den Blonden nicht aus den Augen. Als der das Foto aufheben wollte, trat Hibari mit einem Fuß drauf.

„Antworte mir, verdammt noch mal!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, Kyoya! Das ist doch nur ein Erinnerungsbild an meine Schulzeit. Kein Grund so einen Aufstand zu machen."

„Hör endlich auf zu lügen! Was hast du mit diesem Kerl zu tun? Das ist doch dieser Schreihals gegen den Takeshi Yamamoto gekämpft hat, oder?"

Ein resigniertes Seufzen verließ Dinos Lippen und er wandte den Blick ab. Wenn der Dunkelhaarige es unbedingt wissen wollte, dann musste er da wohl jetzt durch. Aber er konnte ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Na schön, wenn du es unbedingt hören willst. Squalo und ich kennen uns schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und wir waren während unserer Schulzeit auch ein Paar. Dann hat sich das Ganze irgendwie auseinander gelebt. Jetzt sind wir nur noch Freunde. Ich bin über ihn hinweg. Zufrieden?"

Nach einem beklemmenden Moment der Stille sagt Hibari: „Warum schleppst du dann ein Bild von deinem Ex-Freund mit dir herum?"

„Warum nicht? Ich sagte doch, dass wir Freunde sind, oder?"

Erst jetzt traute sich Dino wieder, den Jüngeren anzusehen. War er vorhin auch schon so nah bei ihm gewesen? Dino sah, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf Hibaris Wangen geschlichen hatte. Plötzlich spürte er zwei weiche Lippen auf seinen, doch ehe er reagieren konnte, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Hibari hob das alte Bild auf und zerriss es in kleine Stückchen, ehe er es vom Dach der Schule fallen ließ.

„Kyoya!"  
„Du gehörst jetzt mir. Das brauchst du nicht mehr."

Dino wurde noch etwas röter als er ohnehin schon war und lächelte. Hibari schaute ihn nicht an. Sanft nahm der Blonde das Kinn des Jungen in die Hand und küsste ihn. Ohne zu protestieren erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige den Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte Hibari Dino ins Ohr: „Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder jemanden aus mir so anlächelst."

„Ich verspreche es."


	7. Lagerfeuerstimmung

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sich Yamamoto auf dem Waldboden nieder. Er hatte überall blaue Flecke, Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er richtigen Muskelkater. Und das auch noch an Stellen, wo er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er dort überhaupt irgendwelche Muskeln besaß. Um es kurz auszudrücken: Er fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gezogen. Und auf gewisse Weise lag sein Körper damit gar nicht mal so falsch. Schließ war Squalo nun wirklich nicht als der freundlichste Mensch auf Erden zu bezeichnen und er verlor schnell die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Aber bei Yamamoto schien er noch schneller wütend zu werden als bei seinen Freunden in der Varia.

Das Lagerfeuer strahlte eine wohltuende Wärme aus, die die steifen Glieder des Dunkelhaarigen langsam wieder entspannte. Seine Kleidung hatte an einige Risse, die entweder durch die Sträucher im Wald oder aber durch Squalos Schwert entstanden waren. Ein Streifen weißer Mullbinde zog sich einmal quer durch sein Gesicht. Der Weihaarige hatte ihm einige Schläge verpasst, die unteranderem seine Nase gebrochen hatten. Diese zugegebenermaßen improvisierte Lösung half nur bedingt. Allerdings konnte Yamamoto nicht sagen, ob es übermäßig wehtat. Die Schmerzen aus sämtlichen Körperteilen hatten sich zu einem plumpen Pochen vereinigt. Bei jeder kleinen Bewegung zuckte er zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Aber damit musste er zurechtkommen.

Er betrachte eine Weile die Flammen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. In Gedanken war er bereits bei dem Choice-Spiel. Wie das ganze wohl ablaufen würde? Natürlich hatte Irie Shoichi sein Bestes getan es ihnen allen zu erklären, aber so wirklich verstanden hatte er es nicht. Es war ein Kriegsspiel. Sie spielten es in der echten Welt. Bedeutete das dann, dass sie Krieg führten? Aber setzte das nicht eigentlich voraus, dass sie eine Armee und Panzer und all das haben müssten? Und wo sollte der ganze Spaß eigentlich stattfinden? Wenn sie in Namimori kämpfen würden, was passierte dann mit den Einwohnern, die hier ihr normales Leben führten? Man müsste sie evakuieren. Aber wie erklärt man ihnen das, ohne zu viel zu verraten? Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sie Kyoko, Haru, I-pin und Lambo in die Sache mit hineingezogen hatte. Yamamoto wusste, wie wenig es Tsuna passte, dass sie mit ihnen in die Zukunft gebracht worden waren. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Doch hatte er verstanden, dass er gewinnen musste, egal was passieren würde. Um die Mädchen zu beschützen, um seine Freunden zu helfen, um in ein friedliches Namimori zurückkehren zu können. Er durfte nicht versagen. Nicht noch einmal.

„Voi! Yamamoto!"

Der angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah zu Squalo, der auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers saß und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hatte.

„Hu? Hast du was gesagt?"

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Die ganze Zeit bist du mit den Gedanken woanders."

„Ich… Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Choice."

„Lass das."

„Bitte?"

„Hör auf damit dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Heute hat es dich beim Training fast den Kopf gekostet, weil du nicht bei der Sache warst. Wenn du im Kampf gegen Byakuran genauso bist, wirst du sterben."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur… Ich darf nicht verlieren."

Während er das sagte, krallten sich Yamamotos Hände in den Stoff seiner zerrissenen Jeans. Er hielt den Blick gesengt. Wieder keimten die Erinnerungen an seinen Kampf gegen Genkishi, den Phantomritter, auf. Er hatte sich so leicht von seiner Illusion in den Bann ziehen lassen. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Millofiore-Schwertkämpfer versuchen würde, seine Sinne zu vernebeln. Als er den Trick mit den Rissen auf seinem Katana durchschaut hatte, war er unvorsichtig geworden. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass das alles war, was der Besitzer des falschen Mareringes zu bieten hatte? Wäre Hibari nicht aufgetaucht und hätte den Kampf übernommen, würde Yamamoto jetzt nicht mehr hier auf dieser Welt weilen.

Der Dunkelhaarige war wieder ganz in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Wieder einmal hatte sich diese ernste Maske auf das Gesicht des Strahlemanns geschlichen. Das entging auch Squalo nicht, der seinen Schüler immer noch nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wusste, an was der Junge dachte. Er selbst hatte gegen Genkishi gekämpft. Und auch er hatte sich blenden lassen. Keine Frage, sein Stolz war verletzt worden und er hatte an diesem Abend nicht anders reagiert. Aber der entscheidende Unterschied war, dass Squalo sich wieder in einen neuen Kampf gestürzt hatte ohne sich von Zweifeln belästigen zu lassen oder sich selbst unter Druck zu setzten. Und ihm war auch klar, dass es genau das war, was Yamamoto noch lernen musste.

„Voi! Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört? Ich sagte dir doch, dass du aufhören sollst zu denken, oder? Eigentlich dachte ich, dass dir das nicht schwerfallen dürfte. Aber wie es aussieht, bist du es nicht gewohnt zu verlieren. Und das ist auch keine Schwäche. Trotzdem musst du dir darüber bewusst sein, dass es passieren kann. Lerne endlich damit umzugehen! Wenn du dich weiter so herunterziehen lässt, stehst du keine Chance gegen Byakuran oder einen seiner Wächter!"

Das Varia-Mitglied hatte die letzten Worte geschrien. Er hasste es Yamamoto so zu sehen. Dieser Junge war im Augenblick überhaupt nicht wie sein erwachsenes Ich. Stattdessen saß an seiner Stelle ein Häufchen Elend, dass den Weißhaarigen jetzt mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Squalo… Entschuldige."

„Was? Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier sein müsstest. Und ich bin dir auch dankbar, dass du auf deine Art versuchst mir zu helfen. Aber ich… ich weiß nicht ob ich…."

„Oh nein, ich weiß genau was du jetzt sagen willst. Wenn du es aussprichst, bekommst du überhaupt nicht mehr die Gelegenheit zu kämpfen! Dann stirbst du nämlich durch meine Hand, kapiert? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Mann! Was ist aus dem Yamamoto Takeshi geworden, den ich kannte? Der, der selbst dann noch ruhig geblieben ist, als ich ihn fast umgebracht hätte? Der, der für seine Freunde immer alles gegeben hat? Das hier, bist nicht du, verdammt! Also hör auf im Selbstmitleid zu baden und tu was dafür, dass du nicht wieder versagst!"

Inzwischen an Squalo auf Yamamotos Seite. Er hatte den Jungen am Kragen gepackt und ihn zu sich hoch gezogen. Vor Wut pochte eine Ader an seiner Stirn, während er dem Dunkelhaarigen zornig anstarrte. Der schaute etwas überrumpelt zurück. Doch dann war es wieder da, sein typische Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht, es wird Zeit wieder positiv zu denken und nach vorne zu sehen. Danke, Squalo."

Noch einen Moment blieben sie in dieser Position, dann ließ der Weißhaarige den Jungen wieder los und ging zurück an seinen alten Platz. Er war in diesem Moment froh, dass der Dunkelhaarige sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf seine Wangen geschlichen, und dieses Mal war es keine Zornesröte. Dieses Lächeln… Es weckte immer dieses warme Gefühl in ihm. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber er mochte dieses dämliche Grinsen. Es war noch immer dasselbe, dass der erwachsene Yamamoto hatte, auch wenn es in dieser Ära seltener geworden war. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch dazu entschlossen, den Jungen zu trainieren, weil er diesen Gesichtsausdruck vermisste. Und manchmal wünschte er sich auch einfach, sich mit seinem Rivalen zu unterhalten oder einfach in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben. Er wusste, dass es unsinnig war, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Dieser Kerl… Er brachte ihn auf die Palme, mit allem was er tat oder sagt. Und trotzdem mochte er ihn. Manchmal, wenn er Squalo von einer seltsamen Sentimentalität übermannt wurde, dachte er an den Regenwächter und dann wurde seine Laune besser. Aber ihm war klar, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, dem Schwertkämpfer näher zu kommen. Sie waren vielleicht in einer Familiga, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie deswegen Freunde waren. Egal, was passieren würde.

Wieder kehrte Ruhe ein, doch dieses Mal driftete Yamamoto nicht ab. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und lauschte den Geräuschen des Feuers und des nächtlichen Waldes. Squalo betrachtete seinen Schüler noch einen Augenblick. Unfassbar, wie leicht man diesen Kerl doch überzeugen konnte. In einem Moment war er kurz davor, in ein dunkles Loch aus Frustration und Verzweiflung zu fallen, und dann, keine drei Minuten später, war er wieder so fröhlich und entspannt, als wäre nichts. Wo nahm er plötzlich diese Gelassenheit her?

„Hey, Squalo?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Es gut zu wissen, dass jemand an meiner Seite ist, der mich versteht."

Die Augen des Weißhaarigen weiteten sich einen Moment, dann setzte er seine genervte Miene auf und sah zur Seite. Er wusste, dass er wieder errötet war, aber diese Tatsache ignorierte er geflissentlich und erwiderte stattdessen verächtlich: „Voi! Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem du hier redest? Ich bin nicht einer deiner Freunde, kapiert?"

Yamamoto lachte und kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Nicht? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir Freunde wären."

„Sind wir nicht!"

„Sicher?"

„VOI!"

„Hahaha!"

Mit einem leisen Knurren wandte sich Squalo ab und betrachte die Sterne. Freunde? Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dieser Idiot nahm wahrscheinlich auch an, dass alles und jeder sein Freund war. Aber trotzdem freute es den älteren Schwertkämpfer, dass er Yamamoto nicht völlig egal sein konnte.

Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Das war doch absurd! Dieser Schwächling gehört zu der Truppe von diesem Schwächling Sawada. Er selbst war Teil der Varia. Sie waren mehr oder weniger Konkurrenten. Das er mit ihm trainierte, war lediglich dem Bronco und der Tatsache, dass die Welt keines Falls in Byakurans Hände fallen durfte, zu verdanken.

Als er seinen Blick wieder auf den Jungen richtete, schlief der bereits tief und fest. Seine Atmung ging gleichmäßig. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt. Irgendetwas in Squalo hatte das verlangen, ihn zu berühren. Wie hypnotisiert stand er auf und ging zu dem anderen hinüber. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihm die Stirn. Dann richtete er sich ruckartig wieder auf und legte sich zurück auf seinen Platz, den Handrücken auf seinen Mund gepresst. Was hatte er hier gerade getan?

Noch eine Weile lag er wach und versucht zu verstehen, wieso er gerade den Regenwächter geküsst hatte. Doch irgendwann ließ seine Konzentration nach und er versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag verlief das Training wesentlich besser als den Tag zuvor. Yamamoto war wieder er selbst und kopierte die Techniken, die Squalo im vormachte.

„VOI! Weich nicht immer aus! Kontere meine Angreifer endlich mal wie ein Mann, verdammt!"

„Hahaha, sorry, ich werd's versuchen, versprochen."

„Versprich mir nichts, mach's einfach!"

„Okay", lachte der Dunkelhaarige und ging zum Angriff über. Trotz der Verletzungen vom Vortag war er voller Energie und steckte die Schmerzen einfach weg. Er hatte gut geschlafen und sogar irgendetwas geträumt. Es war zwar nicht viel hängen geblieben, aber er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass Squalo eine Rolle gespielt hatte und dass jemand seine Stirn geküsst hatte.

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und nahm etwas Schwung aus seinem Schlag.

„VOOOIIII! Was war das denn? Reiß dich endlich zusammen oder ich verarbeite dich unnützes Stückchen Dreck zu Hackfleisch!"

„Hahaha, wie du meinst, Squalo."


	8. Dunkle Wolken Und Zarte Küsse

Als Hibari den Gang hinunter kam, verstummten sämtliche Gespräche und alle Schüler bildeten eine Schleuse für ihn. Jeder versuchte sich so weit wie möglich von dem Disziplinarchef zu entfernen. Die Angst stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Normalerweise hätte das den Dunkelhaarigen gefreut. Aber nicht heute. Im Moment hätte er sie alle zusammenschlagen können. Auch die anderen spürten, dass die kalte, tödliche Aura die ihn umgab noch ausgeprägter war als sonst. Und dass konnte nur eines bedeuten: Hibari hatte schlechte Laune. Das kam nicht besonders oft vor, meistens war er einfach nur desinteressiert. Aber wenn es doch mal passierte, dass ihm etwas die Stimmung verhagelt hatte, dann blieben Zwei Optionen offen. Entweder man wurde zu Tode gebissen oder man nahm die Beine in die Hand und suchte so schnell wie möglich das Weite. Wer nicht schnell genug war, nun ja, dem blieb wohl leider nur die erste Möglichkeit.

Quälend langsam schritt Hibari die Reihen der Schüler entlang, die es nicht wagten sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Einige hielten sogar die Luft an als der Wolkenwächter an ihnen vorbei ging. Hinzu kam noch die angespannte Stille.

Plötzlich stieß jemand einen Jungen aus der Reihe, der mit einem langgezogen „HIIIIIIII" zu Boden stürzte. Seine Schulbücher hatten sich auf dem Boden um ihn herum verteilt. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Braunhaarigen, inklusive dem von Hibari.

Mit einem Schmerzenslaut hob der Junge den Kopf und starrte anschließend mit angsterfüllten Augen zu Hibari hinauf. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er damit rechnete, jeden Moment zu sterben.

Die Augen des Disziplinarchefs glühten gefährlich als er leise zischte: „Sawada Tsunayoshi. Heute nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro. Wage es nicht zu spät zu kommen, sonst beiße ich dich zu Tode."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Wolkenwächter weiter und verschwand schließlich in dem Rezeptionsraum. Ungläubig verharrten alle noch einen Moment länger in der Position, in der sie gerade waren. Was? Nachsitzen? Mehr nicht? Wie kam es das Nichtsnutz-Tsuna keinen einzigen Schlag mit den Tonfas abbekommen hatte? Schon unter normalen Umständen wäre er in der Zwischenzeit grün-blau geschlagen wurden.

Doch die Verwirrung löste sich mit der Zeit und die meisten wandten sich wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern zu und eilten ohne weiter auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden zu achten in die Klassenzimmer. Es war schließlich nicht sicher, dass der Dunkelhaarige nicht doch nochmal rauskommen könnte, und dann würde er sicher nicht so gnädig sein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Judaime?"

Gokudera half Tsuna dabei aufzustehen und seine verstreuten Bücher einzusammeln.

„Ah, danke, Gokudera-kun. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Dieser verdammte Hibari! Wie kommt er nur dazu, dich nach der Schule zu sich zu rufen! Und das nur, weil du hingefallen bist!"

„Äh, eigentlich hat mich jemand gestoßen."

„Was?! Wer war es? Keine Sorge, Judaime, ich werde es diesem Mistkerl heimzahlen, wenn ich ihn finde!"

„Nein, bitte nicht! Und überhaupt denke ich, dass ich noch mal Glück gehabt heute. Ich meine, Hibari-san hat mich nicht zu Tode gebissen."

„Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Er ist immerhin der Wolkenwächter. Könnte er da nicht etwas kooperativer sein?"

Doch Tsuna hörte seinem Freund schon nicht mehr zu. Er wusste bereits was jetzt kam. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon viel zu oft geführt.

Gokudera war der Meinung, dass Hibari zwar stark war, es aber nicht verdiente, einen der Vongola-Ringe zu besitzen. Schließlich isolierte er sich von allen, drohte ihnen zum Teil und legt ein oberflächliches und arrogantes Verhalten an den Tag. Alles, woran er Interesse zeigte, waren Namimori, die Mittelschule und Kämpfen. Er passte einfach nicht in die Familie.

Tsuna dagegen dachte etwas anders darüber. Zwar stritt er nicht ab, dass Hibari wirklich furchtbar aggressiv und gewaltbereit war, aber er hatte auch eine andere Seite. Vielleicht zeigte er das nicht oft, aber sie war auf jeden Fall da. Und zugleich zeichnete den Wolkenwächter auch seine Entschlossenheit und Willensstärke aus, ohne die er nicht halb so stark wäre wie jetzt. In den Kämpfen gegen Mukuro Rokudo, die Varia und Byakuran war er immer ein zuverlässiger Gefährte gewesen. Okay, vielleicht war „Gefährte" ein falsches Wort. Immerhin betonte Hibari immer wieder, dass er nichts mit Tsuna und den anderen zu tun haben wollte. Dennoch hatte er ihnen stets geholfen, wenn es darauf ankam. Und deswegen betrachtet Tsuna ihn auch als eine Art Freund.

Der Unterricht verging kriechend langsam. Als es dann endlich klingelte, sprangen alle Schüler auf und stürmten aus dem Raum. Nur diejenigen, die noch in den AGs tätig waren, packten ihre Sachen gemütlich ein. Auch Tsuna ließ sich Zeit. Er war einerseits froh, dass er nicht länger Herr Neko, ihrem Physiklehrer, zuhören musste, andererseits versuchte er sein Nachsitzen noch etwas hinaus zu zögern.

„Hey, Tsuna, bleibst du heute länger?", fragte Yamamoto, der seinen Ellbogen auf der Schulter seines Freundes abstützte.

„Ja, Hibari hat mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Hast du heute wieder Training?"

„Jup. Soll ich auf dich warten, wenn ich fertig bin? Dann können wir gemeinsam nach Hause gehen."

„Das wäre super."

„Alles klar, dann bis später."

Damit verschwand auch der Schwertkämpfer und schlenderte ohne große eile in Richtung Baseballclub. Mit einem Seufzen schulterte Tsuna seine Tasche und ging den leeren Gang entlang, bis er vor Hibaris Büro stand. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte er an die Tür. Einen Moment später betrat er den Raum.

Der Wolkenwächter saß am Schreibtisch und hatte einen Blätterstapel neben sich liegen. Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzuschauen wies er auf das schwarze Sofa und meinte: „Hinsetzten. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Nur das kratzen der Füllfeder auf dem Papier und einige entfernte Geräusche von draußen waren zu hören. Der Vongolaboss war schon einige Mal im Rezeptionsraum gewesen, aber nie zum Nachsitzen. Normalerweise hatten die Lehrer ihn immer im Klassenzimmer behalten und ihm Extraaufgaben gegeben, die er eh nie verstanden hatte. Deswegen war er auch ganz froh, dass Gokudera ihm jetzt Nachhilfe gab. Zwar hatten sich seine Noten nur ein bisschen verbessert, aber es war seltener, dass er mit null Punkten in einer Arbeit nach Hause kam. Aus seiner Sicht war das schon eine Steigerung.

Als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte Tsuna zusammen. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Hibari aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war.

„H-hast du was gesagt, Hibari-san?"

„Du hast wirklich nicht zugehört wie?"

„T-tut mir leid, i-ich habe nur…"

Der kalte Blick des Wolkenwächters machte Tsuna zunehmend nervös. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen wollen, weswegen er schließlich verstummte und unsicher auf den Boden starrte.

„Bist du ein Idiot?"

„Hä?"

„Ob du ein Idiot bist."

„N-nein."

„Dann bist du lebensmüde."

„D-das auch nicht."

„Und wieso hast du heute Morgen nicht einfach genauso wie alle anderen am Rand gestanden und dich ruhig verhalten? Dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier."

„Du verstehst das falsch, Hibari-san. Jemand hat mich zu Boden gestoßen. Ich wollte wirklich keinen Ärger machen."

„Gestoßen? Wer?"

„I-ich weiß nicht."

Mit einem Mal spürte Tsuna eine Hand, die sein Kinn anhob, sodass er Hibari ansehen musste. Dessen Gesicht war noch immer emotionslos und verriet nicht, was der Disziplinarchef gerade dachte. Aber Moment, war er vorhin auch schon so nah gewesen? Tsuna wurde sich mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er ganz allein mit Hibari in einem Raum war. Ihm schoss das Blut in die Wangen und er wollte den Blick wieder abwenden, doch der Ältere ließ das nicht zu.

„Hi-Hibari-san…"

„Du bist wirklich erbärmlich für jemanden mit deiner Stärke, weißt du das?"

Hibari betrachte Tsuna nachdenklich und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Doch der Jüngere fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm, dass der Wolkenwächter ihm so nahe war, im Gegenteil. Aber genau das machte ihm Sorgen. Müsste er nicht normalerweise Angst haben?

Da spürte er plötzlich warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen und riss die Augen auf. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückt und küsste Tsuna sanft. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, hielt er den Blick des anderen fest und suchte darin nach einer Ablehnung oder Ekel. Aber nichts davon fand er. In den großen, braunen Augen las er nur Überraschung. Deswegen lehnte er sich noch einmal vor. Dieses Mal spürte er den leichten Gegendruck, als Tsuna den Kuss erwiderte. Hibaris Hand legte sich auf die Wange des Jüngeren, der die Arme um den Hals des Wolkenwächters schlang und ihn etwas näher an sich heran zog.

Eine Weile verweilten sie so, bis Hibari den Kuss schließlich abbrach. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und meinte mit kleinem Lächeln: „Gar nicht mal schlecht für einen Pflanzenfresser."

Tsuna wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise froh darüber, dass Hibari ihn geküsst hatte. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er konnte nicht aufhören den Älteren anzustarren. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Hibari eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, fragte der Braunhaarige nur unsicher: „Hattest du nicht schlechte Laune?"

„Ja, und? Das hat sich eben gerade geändert."

„I-ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du…"

„Was? Dass ich dich küssen würde?"

„Ähm… ja…"

„Ich mache wozu ich Lust habe. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„N-nein!"

„Gut. Denn ich glaube, in Zukunft möchte ich mehr davon haben."


	9. Ferngespräche

Byakuran blickte aus dem Fenster und griff mit einer Hand in eine Tüte voller Marshmallows. Er zog einen heraus und drückte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern leicht zusammen, bevor er ihn sich langsam in den Mund schob. Sofort schmeckte er den Zucker und lächelte glückselig. Er liebte Süßigkeiten. Sie brachten ihm für einen Augenblick Entspannung und Freude. Aber leider hielt dieser Effekt nicht lange an, weswegen der Weißhaarige einen Vorrat angesammelt hatte, über den selbst Willi Wonka ihn beneiden würde. Aber konnte einfach nicht anders. Wenn er unter Zuckerentzug litt, dann verlor er seine freundliche Maske. Manchmal aß er aber auch nur, weil er frustriert war.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wie schon so auf den Mare-Ring an seinem Finger. Der eingearbeitet polierte Stein glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Die Silbernen Flügel, die aus dem Edelstein gewachsen zu sein schienen, waren so detailreich gearbeitet, dass sie beinahe wirkten wie echte Federschwingen wirkten. Wenn man mit der Fingerspitze darüber strich, spürte man deutlich die Gravur. Dieser Ring war ein wahres Meisterwerk, ein Einzelstück aus der Reihe der großartigen Mare-Ringe. Sie suchten auf der Welt ihres gleichen. Und Byakuran wollte bei dieser Suche nur allzu gerne behilflich sein. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, das Tri-ni-set zu vervollständigen. Und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es dieses Mal wesentlich spannender werden würde als zuvor angenommen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Ja, es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sein Traum bald in Erfüllung gehen würde. Sobald er alle Arcobarello-Schnuller und die Vongola-Ringe zusammen hatte, würde er endlich dazu in der Lage sein, eine neue, bessere Welt nach seinen Vorstellung und wünschen zu formen. Und auch wenn er bereits jetzt eines der mächtigsten Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten war, so reichte seine Macht doch noch nicht ganz aus. Aber das bestärkte nur Byakurans Willen. Er war bereits so weit gekommen.

Die Mare-Ringe hatten ihn rechtmäßig gewählt. Die meisten der hochgelobten Arcobarello waren tot, bis auf Yuni. Zwar fehlte auch noch der Schnuller des Babys mit der Regenflamme, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Leute auch diesen zu ihm bringen würden. Das größte Problem stellten dagegen die Vongola-Ringe dar. Tsunayoshi Sawada hatte wirklich sein Bestes gegeben um zu verhindern, dass der Weißhaarige Mafiaboss sich den letzten Bestandteil des Tri-ni-sets unter den Nagel riss. Und zugegeben, die Idee, die Ringe zu zerstören, war gar nicht mal so dumm gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte es Byakurans Pläne eine ganze Weile auf Eis gelegt. Bedauerlicher Weise stellten sich die Wissenschaftler nicht besonders geschickt dabei an, eine Zeitreisemaschine zu bauen. Ansonsten würde sie Welt, so wie sie jetzt war, schon lange nicht mehr existieren. Aber Byakuran war sich sicher, wenn es einer schaffen würde, dann war das Irie Shoichi.

Ein fröhliches Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des Weißhaarigen aus.

Sho-chan. Sein bester Freund aus Collegetagen. Ohne ihn wäre das alles ohne hin nie möglich gewesen. Wäre der Rothaarige damals nicht so neugierig gewesen, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithielt, dann hätte Byakuran nie von seiner Gabe erfahren. Es war schon beinahe ironisch, dass Byakuran immer wieder ausgerechnet diesem Japaner über den Weg lief, ganz egal, in welcher Welt er sich befand. Aber auf gewisse Weise freute es den Weißhaarigen auch. Schließlich hatte er in Shoichi nicht nur einen Freund gefunden sondern auch einen fähigen Chemiker, Mechaniker und ausgesprochen intelligentem Strategen. Das war genau das, was die Millofiore Familie brauchte. Aber vor allem gehörten solche treuen Arbeiter wie er auch zu Byakurans bevorzugten Spielzeugen.

Obwohl, es stand nicht fest, dass sein Freund nicht doch plante ihn zu hintergehen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Ich aus einer der zahllosen Parallelwelten von dem jungen Mann hinters Licht geführt worden war. Und auch in einer anderen Szenerie hatte sich der Wissenschaftler gegen Byakuran verschworen. Auch wenn der Weißhaarige es ungern zugab, aber er war sich nicht mehr hundert Prozent sicher wie verlässlich sein Studentenkumpel wirklich war. Im fiel manchmal auf, wie nervös der junge Offizier doch war. Das äußerte sich nicht nur in seinen Bauchschmerzen. Von Zeit zu Zeit vermied er auch jeglichen Kontakt mit Byakuran. Meist schob er das auf seine Arbeiten im Labor oder seine Aufgaben als Chef der Japanischen Basis. Und meist sagte der Mafiaboss auch nichts dagegen. Ihm war klar, dass er aus Shoichi nichts herausbekommen würde. Schon damals an der Uni war ihm dieses Verhalten aufgefallen, während sie Choice gespielt hatten. Was seine Strategie anging und seine nächsten Spielzüge, war der Rothaarige immer vorsichtig und verschlossen. Aber nach dem sie das Spiel beendet hatten, wechselte er wieder in seinen fröhlichen Modus, den man bei ihm immer dann beobachten konnte, wenn er Zeit mit Byakuran verbrachte. Doch mit den Jahren schien Sho-chan immer ernster zu werden und ließ niemanden mehr hinter seine Fassade blicken. Nicht einmal seinen besten Freund.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er schon eine Weile nichts mehr von dem Rothaarigen gehört hatte. Nach dem Byakuran sich einen weiteren Marshmallow genehmigt hatte, klappte er seinen Laptop auf und stellte eine Videoverbindung in die Zentrale der japanischer Basis her. Ein etwas verdutzter Gefolgsmann verlinkte ihn mit Shoichis Computer, nachdem er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Dann schaltete das Bild um und der Weißhaarige blickte auf den Arbeitsplatz seines Freundes. Er Schreibtisch war voller aufgeschlagener Bücher in verschiedenen Sprachen. Rechts auf dem Tisch lagen außerdem noch Kopfhörer, aus denen immer noch Rockmusik dröhnte. Nur die Schreibtischlampe spendete Licht im ansonsten vollkommen dunklen Raum. Den Kopf auf die Hände gelegt und den Mund leicht geöffnet, lag Irie Shoichi schlafend auf einem besonders altem Buch. Seine Brille war verrutscht und saß ihm schieß auf der Nase. Die roten Locken waren zerzaust und vielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Byakuran kicherte bei diesem Anblick. Verschlafen schlug der junge Japaner die Augen auf und blinzelte träge.

„Guten Morgen, Sho-chan. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wecke", flötete der Weißhaarige und grinste breit. Der Rothaarige selbst fuhr erschrocken auf und starrte auf den Bildschirm seines PCs. Offensichtlich bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass Byakuran mit ihm in Verbindung getreten war. Er schob sich hastig seine Brille zu Recht und beeilte sich dann zu sagen: „B-Byakuran! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht! Ich hab nicht geschlafen! I-ich hab nur…"

„Schon in Ordnung, Sho-chan. Ich sag dir doch immer, dass du viel zu viel arbeitest. Du solltest wirklich öfter mal ein Pause machen."

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun, Byakuran-san?"

„Ja. Du könntest dich eine Weile mit mir unterhalten. Hier ist es so furchtbar langweilig, wenn du nicht da bist."

„Gibt es niemanden in der Zentrale, mit dem du reden könntest?"

„Doch, schon. Aber dieser jemand bist eben nicht du."

„Byakuran-san, könntest du das bitte lassen?"

„Was denn?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Ich habe ihr noch so einiges zu tun. Hast du denn nichts zu erledigen?"

„Im Moment nicht. Ich mache eine kreative Pause. Das solltest du vielleicht auch mal probieren Sho-chan."

Ein Seufzen entwich den Lippen des Rothaarigen als er das hörte, während der Weißhaarige einfach nur zuckersüß grinste.

„Meinetwegen. Worüber möchtest du denn sprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Schlag doch was vor."

„Byakuran-san…"

„Weißt du eigentlich dass du wirklich niedlich aussiehst wenn du schläfst?"

„Bitte?", fragte der Chemiker nach und wurde etwas rot, „Du hast mir beim Schlafen zugesehen?"

„Nun ja, als man mich zu dir durchgestellt hat, warst du noch im Land der Träume. Eigentlich wollte ich dich auch gar nicht wecken. Aber als ich daran dachte, dass du auch früher in der Uni immer so geschlafen hast, wenn eine Prüfung bevorstand, musste ich lachen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich dich damals ins Bett gelegt habe."

„M-Moment mal, du warst das immer?"

„Natürlich, wer denn sonst?"

„Aber wie bist du an meinen Zimmerschlüssel gekommen? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir einen gegeben zu haben!"

„Hast du auch nicht. Ich hab einfach deinen ausgeliehen. Wenn dein Mitbewohner nicht da war, bin manchmal sogar noch eine Weile dageblieben und hab dich beobachtete. Wenn du geträumt hast, fingst du immer an im Schlaf zu reden. Das war wirklich zu niedlich."

„Byakuran!"

„Ja, Sho-chan?"

„K-Könntest du bitte aufhören von mir zu reden als wäre ich ein Mädchen! Das ist peinlich!"

„Aber wieso denn? Außer dir hört mich doch niemand. Oder ist jemand bei dir?"

„N-Nein, aber trotzdem."

„Gut, ich könnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn jemand meinem Sho-chan näher steht als ich."

Shoichi war noch etwas mehr errötet. Jetzt verzog er das Gesicht und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als seine für ihn typischen Bauchschmerzen zurückgekehrten. Byakuran lachte auf. Diese Reaktion hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und dass seine Bemerkungen seinen Freund so aus der Fassung brachten, freute den Weißhaarigen auch irgendwie. Anscheinend wusste er doch noch, wie er mit dem Rothaarigen umgehen musste, um die erwünschte Wirkung zu erzielen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", beschwerte sich Shoichi.

„Entschuldige bitte, geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ist schon in Ordnung. Aber könntest du bitte aufhören so über mich zu reden? Das ist mir wirklich unangenehm."

„Aber wieso denn nur? Es ist doch nur die Wahrheit."

„Byakuran-san, ich meine es ernst."

„Ich doch auch", erwiderte der Millofiore-Boss mit jetzt vollkommen seriös, „Du bist nicht nur mein bester Freund, Sho-chan, ich hoffe das weißt du. Wenn du mich jemals betrügen solltest, wüsste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte."

„Was?! Wieso denn betrügen? Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach nicht so wichtig", meinte der Weißhaarige jetzt wieder fröhlich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Dann fuhr er mit trauriger Stimme fort: „Oh, schon so spät? Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit. Du weißt ja, es gibt noch vieles zu erledigen. Übernimm dich bitte nicht, Sho-chan. Ciao!"

Damit schaltete er die Webcam ab und schloss seinen Laptop. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, vernaschte Byakuran einen weiteren Marshmallow. Mit Shoichi zu reden hob in der Regel immer seine Stimmung.

Als die weißen Flügeltüren aufschwangen und ein junger Mann in weißer Uniform und mit Klemmbrett vor ihm stand, nickte Byakuran und seufzte. Noch ehe der Neuankömmling etwas sagen konnte, schnitt ihm der Boss das Wort ab.

„Ich weiß schon, die Arbeit ruft. Und ich hatte gehofft, heute mal etwas länger Pause zu haben. Lass uns gehen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen PC und mit der Marshmallowtüte in der Hand verließ der Weißhaarige das Zimmer. Wenn er morgen wieder frei hatte, würde er noch einmal in Japan anrufen. So viel stand fest. Aber jetzt musste er sich erst einmal auf den Ernst des Lebens konzentrieren. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel.


	10. Illusion and Dream

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drehte Hibari sich im Bett um und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war stockfinster im Raum. Der Mond wurde von Wolken verdeckt und nicht ein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen. Der Baum, den er von seinem Zimmer aus sehen konnte, war eine unheimliche Silhouette. Es war noch immer Winter, auch wenn es langsam wärmer wurde, und deshalb war kein einziges Blatt an den Ästen zu entdecken.

Der Dunkelhaarige schaute auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war kurz nach 3 Uhr morgens. Noch geschlagene drei Stunden bevor er aufstehen musste. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass er jetzt noch einmal einschlafen konnte. Dennoch wollte er nicht unter seiner warmen Decke hervor kriechen. Deswegen blieb er einfach auf dem Rücken liegen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Er hasste es wenn man ihn um den Schlaf brachte. Das wussten alle. Weil er schon beim kleinsten Geräusch wach wurde, bevorzugten die meisten es, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, wenn er ein Nickerchen machte. Besonders in der Schule holte ihn die Müdigkeit immer wieder ein. Das hatte genau zwei Gründe: Erstens, der Unterricht war langweilig und die Schüler hatten zu viel Angst etwas anzustellen, weshalb er meist nichts zu tun hatte. Manchmal erfand er sogar Regeln, nur um jemanden zu Tode beißen zu können. Es ist aber nicht so, dass er dazu einen Grund brauchte. Die ganzen Pflanzenfresser hatten nichts Besseres verdient.

Die andere Ursache für seinen permanente Schläfrigkeit war allerdings wesentlich wichtiger: Seit längerer Zeit war er unfähig, nachts zu schlafen. Er wälzte sich dann nur im Bett und kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich ins Land der Träume abdriften konnte. Aber selbst wenn er es schaffte, fand er doch keinen Frieden. Denn immer wieder erschien in seinem Kopf eine ganz bestimmte Person und schickte ihn zurück in den Wachzustand. Und diese Person war niemand geringeres als Mukuro Rokudo.

Hibari starrte finster an die Zimmerdecke und stellte sich dabei vor, dass es Mukuros grinsendes Gesicht wäre. Er hasste diesen Kerl. Schon der bloße Gedanke an ihn raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und er hätte am liebsten irgendwas zerstört. Er war kurz davor doch aufzustehen und seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu Feuerholz zu verarbeiten. Allerdings entschied er sich dagegen. Wenn er das tat, würde sich einen neuen kaufen müssen. Das wäre zu viel Aufwand.

Der Wolkenwächter schweifte in Gedanken ab und landete schließlich bei Tsunayoshi Sawada und seinen Freunden. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht mögen. Sie waren Pflanzenfresser und hockten ständig zusammen. Noch dazu waren sie laut und alles, was sie anfassten, war anschließend auf merkwürdige Weise zu Bruch gegangen. Besonders Hibaris geliebte Schule hatten sie mehr als einmal in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, was für schon Grund genug war, sie umbringen zu wollen. Schließlich gehörte die Junior Highschool praktisch ihm. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, hatte das Recht sein Eigentum zu beschädigen. Wer es doch tat wurde zu Tode gebissen. Aber trotzdem hatte er diese Leute noch nicht ihres Lebens beraubt. Warum?

Auch wenn er es ungerne zu gab, aber auf seine eigene Art und Weise betrachtete Hibari sie als Freunde. Das würde aber niemals zugeben. Schließlich war ihm jede Variante von Soziallebens zu wider. Er redete nicht gerne mit Menschen. Er wurde nicht gerne berührt. Er hasste Massenaufläufe. Und dennoch hatte er angefangen, Sawada und seine Kumpanen zu akzeptieren. Sicher, sie nervten ihn oft. Ihr Verhalten ging ihm auch meistens gehörig gegen den Strich. Aber er kam nicht ohnehin, dass es ihm viel bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht scheuten. Alle anderen blieben auf Abstand, mal ganz von seinen Leuten aus dem Disziplinarkomitee abgesehen, aber selbst die zeigten immer wieder eine gewisse Angst, wenn sie ihn zu Gesicht bekamen. Das war bei den Vongola anders. Wann immer er in einen ihrer irren Kämpfe verwickelt wurden war, hatte er bei Sawada beobachten können, dass er sich sorgen um ihn machte, obwohl er sich der Stärke des Dunkelhaarigen bewusst war. Das verwirrte ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen. Dieser Pflanzenfresser schien wirklich gar nicht mal so ängstlich und schwach zu sein, wie er aussah. Vielleicht war doch er ein kleines Tier.

Hibari mochte Tiere. Zu mindest wenn sie klein und niedlich waren. Er verstand nicht, warum die meisten dachten, dass die Größe im Zusammenhang mit der Stärke hing. Manchmal konnte sogar ein Igel einen Wolf besiegen, wenn er seine Stacheln einsetzt. Warum also sollte man ihn wie einen Schwächling behandeln?

Dabei fiel dem Wolkenwächter auch wieder der gelbe Vogel ein, der ihm seit langem folgte. Er hatte ihn Hibird genannt. Dieser kleine Piepmatz ging ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zwar gehörig auf den Keks, aber trotzdem war es schön, jemanden um sich zu haben. Das gute an ihm war, dass er nicht zu viel redete und einfach tat, was man ihm sagte. Hibari hatte ihm sogar die Hymne der Namimori Mittelschule beigebracht. Seitdem sang der kleine Vogel immer wieder für ihn, wenn er auf dem Dach in der Sonne lag und schlafen wollte. Das erste Mal bemerkt hatte der Dunkelhaarige das Tierchen in der Kokuyo Schule. Als er halbtot auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, war Hibird bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihm Gesellschaft geleistet. Sie hatten sie eine Weile angestarrt, bis der Vogel Vertrauen gefasst hatte und auf ihn zu gehopst war. Erst als Hayato Gokudera ihn befreit hatte, war der Kleine etwas auf Abstand gegangen. Doch das schien schon so lange her zu sein. Dennoch erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er gegen Mukuro gekämpft hatte.

Hibari seufzte. Und da war er wieder. Er wusste nicht warum, Mukuro schlich sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken. Egal wie sehr er versuchte, seinen Gegner zu vergessen, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Immer wieder sah er das diabolische Lächeln vor sich, mit er bedacht wurden war. Ständig hatte er das Gefühl, dass die verschiedenfarbigen Augen auf ihm ruhten, ihn bei jeder Bewegung beobachteten, so wie damals. Manchmal bildete er sich sogar ein, die Gestalt des Nebelwächters zu sehen. Aber das war unmöglich. Er hörte zwar nicht oft zu, wenn jemand versuchte ihm etwas zu erzählen, doch hatte er mitbekommen, dass Mukuro Rokudo im Gefängnis in Italien war. Wie also hätte er hier sein können?

Plötzlich spürte der Dunkelhaarige einen Lufthauch über seine Wange streichen und hörte das typische Lachen des Illusionisten. Mit einem Mal saß er senkrecht im Bett und starrte konzentriert in die Dunkelheit.

„Wo bist du?"

Es blieb vollkommen still im Zimmer. Noch eine Weile lauschte der Dunkelhaarige, doch konnte er kein Geräusch vernehmen. Ebenso wenig sah er irgendetwas Verdächtiges. Im Raum war noch immer alles so wie zuvor. Nichts bewegte sich. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Er drehte den Kopf und starrte neben sich in die Luft. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Doch wie erwartet spürte er nichts. Verwirrt ließ Hibari den Arm sinken. Was hatte er gedacht, was passieren würde?

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. So ein Unsinn. Erneut warf er einen Blick auf die Leuchtziffern seines Weckers. 4.21 Uhr. Er hatte noch immer Zeit. Hibari hatte das Bedürfnis zu gähnen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Langsam sank er wieder in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf war mit einem Mal leer. Und innerhalb einiger Minuten war er schlief er tatsächlich ein.

Hibari stand auf dem Dach der Namimori Mittelschule. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Sonne schien warm auf seine Haut. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Ein leichter Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

„Kufufu, hier bist du also."

Der Wolkenwächter fuhr beim Klang der ihm vertrauten Stimme herum. Am anderen Ende des Schulhauses stand eine Gestalt in der Schuluniform von der Kokuyo Junior High. Die Haare der Person waren hinten hoch gesteckt und verliehen dem Kopf die Form einer Ananas. Zwei unterschiedliche Augen, das eine rot, das andere blau, musterten ihn und die Lippen des Jungen umspielte ein Lächeln. Dann setzte sich Mukuro Rokudo in Bewegung, kam direkt auf seinen Erzfeind zu. Der wollte seine Tonfas ziehen und den Blauhaarigen zu Tode beißen. Nur leider gab es da ein Problem. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht. Sein Blick heftete sich wieder auf den Illusionisten, der nun nur noch weniger Meter von ihm entfernt war. Plötzlich änderte sich die Umgebung. Er stand nicht länger auf dem Dach seiner Schule, sondern in mitten von blühenden Kirschbäumen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Die rosafarbenen Blüten wurden vom sanften Wind durch die Luft gewirbelt bevor sie zu Boden sanken.

„Was ist los mit dir? Überrascht?"

Der Dunkelhaarige brachte kein Wort hervor. Er starrte einfach nur auf den Jungen vor ihm, der eindeutig viel zu nah bei ihm war.

„Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht über die Kirschblüten", meinte Mukuro mit einem diabolischen Lächeln. Dann legte er eine Hand leicht auf Hibaris Wange und strich mit der anderen dessen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht des Wolkenwächters. Dem war inzwischen mehr als unwohl. Er wusste nicht was das sollte und hätte dem anderem am liebsten eine reingehauen. Aber der Anblick der Blüten lähmte ihn. Und trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Du bist so still. Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Ein gespielt trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Mukuro und er fuhr mit dem Daumen über Hibaris Lippen. Dessen Wangen begannen sich immer mehr zu röten. Das brachte den Nebelwächter dann doch wieder zum Grinsen.

„Du bist genauso wie eines dieser kleinen, süßen Tiere, die du so magst. Auch wenn du noch so niedlich aussiehst, kannst du doch ganz schön kräftig zu beißen. Aber weißt du was? Genau das ist es, was mir so an dir gefällt."

Damit beugte sich der Illusionist vor und küsste Hibari sanft. Der starrte den anderen mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits hätte er den Blauhaarigen am liebsten geschlagen und wäre so weit wie möglich weg gerannt, doch ein Teil von ihm fand das Ganze so unglaublich schön. Als sich die Lippen des anderen von seinen lösten, spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln. Was hatte dieser Bastard nur mit ihm gemacht, dass er sich jetzt so fühlte? Eines stand allerdings fest, er würde ihm das ganz sicher zurückzahlen.

„Kufufu, so gerne ich auch noch bei dir bleiben würde, aber ich fürchte unsere Zeit ist jetzt rum. Aber keine Angst, ich komme so bald wie möglich wieder, Hibari Kyoya."

Damit begann Mukuro sich aufzulösen. Der Wind schien ihn fort zuwehen, ebenso wie die Kirschblüten. Nur Hibari blieb wo er war, noch immer wie hypnotisiert und unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

„Nicht…", flüsterte er und wollte den Illusionisten festhalten, als plötzlich alles um ihn herum verschwamm.

Das Piepsen des Weckers riss den Wolkenwächter aus dem Schlaf, der sofort senkrecht im Bett saß. Benommen blinzelte er in das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch sein Fenster schien. Verwirrt sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass er wieder in seinem Zimmer war. Dann war das alles nichts weiter gewesen als… ein Traum? Aber es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Noch immer spürte er Mukuros Hand auf seiner Wange. Instinktiv legte er seine eigene auf die Stelle, wo der Nebelwächter ihn berührt hatte. Dann schüttelte er energisch mit dem Kopf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.

Er musste wirklich aufhören diese Liebesromane zu lesen. Die brachten ihn nur auf dumme Ideen. Er und Mukuro? So ein Schwachsinn.

Er stapfte aus seinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Kaum lag der Raum verlassen dar, erschien Mukuros Illusion neben dem Bett des Disziplinarchefs. Es bereitete ihm wirklich Freude, seinem Lieblingsfeind im Schlaf zu ärgern. Besonders wenn er dann so reagierte. Aber jetzt, tagsüber, konnte er leider nicht mehr im Bewusstsein des Dunkelhaarigen rumfuschen ohne aufzufliegen. Also musste er auf die nächste Nacht warten, um seinen neuen Zeitvertreib fortführen zu können.

„Die Grenzen zwischen Traum und Illusionen verwischen schnell, Hibari Kyoya", murmelte der Blauhaarige und begann wieder zu verblasen. Doch eines war klar. Er würde bei Anbruch der Nacht wieder hier sein, um dem Wolkenwächter die Sinne zu vernebeln.


	11. Freunde?

Hayato Gokudera war kurz vorm Explodieren. Nein, dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit dem Dynamit zu tun, dass er an allen möglichen Stellen an seinem Körper versteckte. Trotzdem standen die Chancen fünfzig zu fünfzig, dass er sein Feuerzeug und rausholte und kurzer Hand alles um ihn herum in die Luft jagte. Und daran war nur eine einzige Person schuld. Takeshi Yamamoto. Doch der hatte leider nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er eigentlich verbrochen hatte.

Schon die ganze Woche ging das so. Der Weißhaarige reagierte immer gereizt auf die bloße Anwesenheit des Baseballfans. Tsuna gegenüber verhielt er sich eigentlich wie sonst auch. Ständig rannte er ihm hinter her und schnauzte jeden an, der den zehnten Vongola-Boss auch nur schief ansah. Genauso wenig hatte sich sein Unterrichtsverhalten geändert, soweit Yamamoto das einschätzen konnte. Schließlich schlief er selbst gerne hinter seinen Büchern, da die Lehrer es eh nie mitbekamen. Aber wenn er denn mal wach blieb und sein Blick sich auf Gokudera richtete, der in fast allen Fächern ein paar Reihen vor ihm saß, so bot sich ihm doch immer das gleiche Bild: Ein gelangweiltes und leicht genervtes Genie, dass wahrscheinlich besser in der Hochbegabtenklasse aufgehoben wäre. Nur würde der Sturmwächter nie und nimmer die Klasse wechseln, solange ehr bei Tsuna war. Doch das war seine eigene Entscheidung.

Yamamoto beunruhigte es, wie sich der Weißhaarige ihm gegenüber verhielt. Natürlich, sie waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Zwischen ihnen hatte es immer wieder Streit gegeben, auch wenn es meist um Kleinigkeiten ging. Doch es war nie anders gewesen, darum bereitet ihm das weniger Sorgen. Ihm war klar, dass Gokudera unglaublich stur war und noch dazu erstaunlich eifersüchtig auf alles und jeden, der ihm seinen Titel als „rechte Hand" von Tsuna aberkennen könnte. Der Regenwächter erinnerte sich noch genau an den Kampf mit Gamma, bei dem er und der Weißhaarige zusammengearbeitet hatten. Aber auch das war nicht ohne Diskussion und Prügelei von statten gegangen. Dabei hätte die Situation nicht ungünstiger sein können. Gamma war ein paar Level zu hoch für sie allein gewesen. Nur zusammen hätten sie eine Chance gehabt. Doch das hatte nur dafür gesorgt, dass der Streit ausgeartet war und letztendlich beide geschlagen wurden. Wäre Hibari nicht aufgetaucht, wer weiß was aus ihnen geworden wäre.

Natürlich hatte Yamamoto schon immer diese Abneigung von Gokudera ihm gegenüber gespürt. Doch er hatte sich Tsuna zu liebe ignoriert. Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er mit dem Braunhaarigen bestens zu Recht kam. Aber die Probleme mit dem Sturmwächter waren vorprogrammiert gewesen. Schließlich versuchte der Weißhaarige ganz besonders zu dieser Zeit dem neuen Vongola-Boss näher zu kommen und sich als sein rechte Hand zu etablieren. Doch dann kam der Regenwächter, der sich mit dem Decimo bestens verstand und schnell ein wahrer Freund für diesen geworden war. War das vielleicht der Grund, aus dem sie nie wirkliche Freunde hatten werden können?

Dabei hatte sich die Lage größtenteils entspannt, nachdem die zehnte Generation der Vongola aus der Zukunft zurückgekehrt war. Es war eine friedliche Zeit gewesen. Kein Streit, einfach nur fröhliches Beisammensein und das genießen der Ruhe. Und dann hatte es angefangen. Aus heiterem Himmel hatte Gokudera wieder mit seinem Konkurrenzgetue angefangen. Ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund. Für Yamamoto war das auch gewisse Weise verletzend. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich doch noch alle zusammenreißen könnten. Selbst Hibari, der früher immer nur einen tödlichen Blick in ihre Richtung geschickte und dann seine Tonfas gezückt hatte, war dazu übergegangen, ihnen einfach stumm zu zunicken, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Dem Schwertkämpfer war klar, dass das schon mehr war, als man von dem Wolkenwächter erwarten konnte, aber er war auch froh darüber. Also hatten sie es doch geschafft, dass Hibari mit ihnen kooperierte. Und irgendwie war das schon ziemlich nah dran an einer Freundschaft, zu mindest für die Verhältnisse des Disziplinarchefs. Warum also musste Gokudera jetzt alles, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten, wieder zunichtemachen?

„Was willst du, Baseballidiot?"

Die Stimme des Sturmwächters riss Yamamoto wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er hörte die unterdrückte Wut und auch die Verachtung deutlich heraus, aber da war noch etwas. Doch er konnte nicht definieren, was genau es war.

Statt zu antworten beobachtete der Schwertkämpfer den anderen stumm. Sie standen auf dem Baseballfeld der Namimori-Mittelschule, wo gerade eben das Training von Yamamotos Club zu Ende gegangen war. Da jedoch Freitag war, hatten alle es eilig gehabt nach Hause zu kommen. Nur Yamamoto hatte sich Zeit gelassen. In der letzten Stunde hatte er dem Weißhaarigen einen Zettel zugesteckt, in dem er um ein Treffen bat. Normalerweise hätte er ihm das persönlich gesagt, aber bei dem momentanen Verhalten das Gokudera an den Tag legte, wäre das sicher keine gute Lösung gewesen.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

„Warum bist du gekommen?"

„Was?"

„Warum bist du gekommen? Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass du auftauchst."

Einen Augenblick lang starrte der Weißhaarige den Regenwächter nur an, die Augen leicht geweitet. Dann jedoch verengten sie sich zu dünnen Schlitzen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. In seiner für ihn eigenen temperamentvollen Art brüllte er zurück: „Wa-Was soll das denn heißen?! Wenn dir jemand einen Zettel zu steckt, würdest du doch auch wissen wollen, was sich dahinter verbirgt, oder? Also spuck's schon aus, was willst du von mir?"

Der Dunkelhaarige, der bisher an der Wand gelehnt hatte, stieß sich von dieser ab und ging zu Gokudera hinüber. Dem war anzusehen, dass er nicht wirkliche eine Ahnung hatte, was das ganze hier sollte. Doch als Yamamoto ihn am Kragen packte, stieß er einen überraschten Laut aus. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck des Baseballspielers war untypisch und machte ihm klar, dass das hier kein Scherz mehr war.

„Sei ehrlich: Aus welchem Grund behandelst du mich wie den letzten Dreck? Ich meine, was habe ich dir getan?"

Die braunen Augen des Regenwächters fixierten Gokudera, der ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Dann wandte der Weißhaarige den Blick ab und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff an seinem Shirt wurde nur noch fester.

„Antworte mir, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was dein Problem ist. Ich behandle dich wie immer und-"

„Oh bitte, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Hör zu, es macht mir nichts aus, dass du anscheinend ein gewaltiges Problem mit mir hast, so lange unsere Gruppe nicht darunter leidet. Weißt du, ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir beide inzwischen Freunde geworden wären. Aber offensichtlich habe ich mich da getäuscht."

Damit ließ er den anderen los und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Gehen. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich wieder mit Gokudera zu streiten. Das hatte sie noch nie irgendwie weiter gebracht. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als diese tickende Zeitbombe allein zu lassen. Es war mit Sicherheit gesünder für ihn, wenn er nicht anwesend war, sollte sie explodieren.

„Hey! Yamamoto!"

Er reagierte nicht auf die Rufe des Sturmwächters. Er hatte das Schulgelände gerade verlassen, als er an der Schulter gepackt und unsanft rumgedreht wurde. Ein wütender Gokudera stand vor ihm, die einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Hör mal zu, du Baseballidiot! Glaubst du wirklich dass ich dich hasse? Glaubst du das? Dann bist du wirklich nichts weiter als ein Idiot, und zwar ein ganz gewaltiger! Hast du denn überhaupt nichts gemerkt?!"

„Was gemerkt?"

Gokudera verkrampfte sich und schaute auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Inzwischen war er deutlich errötet und schien mit etwas sagen zu wollen. Yamamoto runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Anblick. So hatte er den Sturmwächter noch nie gesehen. Dann schaute der Weißhaarige direkt in die Augen und schrie: „Ich bin in dich verliebt, du Hohlkopf!"

Jetzt war er der Dunkelhaarige, der rot wurde. Er starrte sein Gegenüber an und glaubte sich gerade verhört zu haben. Gokudera? Verliebt? In ihn? Konnte das wirklich war sein?

„Pass auf, ich erwarte nicht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, okay? Aber bitte, mach mich nicht vor den anderen lächerlich. Ich schwör dir, wenn du das tust, bring ich dich um."

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren."

Der Sturmwächter erstarrte vor Überraschung, als er plötzlich zwei weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gerade träumte oder wirklich vor der Schule stand und Takeshi Yamamoto küsste. Aber wenn es ein Traum war, dann wollte er ganz sicher nicht aufwachen.

Doch der Baseballspieler brach den Kuss schon nach einigen Augenblicken ab, was den Weißhaarigen etwas enttäuschte. Dann hörte er dieses typische Lachen des Regenwächters, und sah diesen verwirrt an. Was war so witzig?

„Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die erste Person, die ich küssen würde, einer meiner besten Freunde sein würde."

„Findest du das etwa lustig?"

„Irgendwie schon. Aber es stört mich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh darüber."

Damit versiegelte der Dunkelhaarige ihre Lippen wieder und auch Gokudera leistete keinen Widerstand. Dieses Mal war der Kuss inniger. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie da gestanden hatten, als sie plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„Würdet ihr das bitte lassen?"

Geschockt fuhren die beiden auseinander und starrten einen ebenso verstörten Hibari an. Der wiederum schaute das seltsame Paar nur mit ausdruckslosem Blick an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Als Yamamoto den Mund öffnete um sich aus der Sache rauszureden, wurde er herb von dem Wolkenwächter unterbrochen: „Es ist mir wirklich egal, was ihr in eurer Freizeit anstellt oder mit wem ihr rumknutscht. Nur macht es nicht wenn ich dabei bin. Das ist widerlich. Und jetzt: Zieht Leine oder ich beiße euch zu Tode, verstanden?"

Ohne groß nachzudenken fasste Gokudera den Schwertkämpfer bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Der drehte sich jedoch noch einmal zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und rief ihm zu: „Danke Hibari, du bist echt schwer in Ordnung!"

Als das kuriose Paar das Schultor passiert hatte, schüttelte der Wolkenwächter den Kopf, setzte seine Routine Patrouille auf dem Schulgelände fort und murmelte: „Unfassbar diese Pflanzenfresser."


	12. Tell Me What You're After

„Was willst du von mir?"

Die Stimme des Wolkenwächters der ersten Generation war eiskalt als er diese Frage in den Raum stellte. Es war spät abends, die Sonne war schon vor vielen Stunden hinter den Bergen verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle spendeten nun Mond und Sterne spärliches Licht. In dem Arbeitszimmer war gab es nur ein großes Fenster, das den Blick auf die Landschaft Italiens freigab. Bücherregale, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckten, verbargen eine Wand des relativgroßen Raumes. In der Mitte stand ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dessen Oberfläche neben Schreibutensilien auch ein großer Berg an Akten lag. Nur eine einzige Kerze erleuchtete das Zimmer, weswegen die Ecken noch immer im Schatten lagen.

„Tu nicht so als wärst du nicht da. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du dich hier versteckst."

Alaude blickte nicht auf während er das sagte, sondern beschäftigte sich damit, seine Sachen auf dem Tisch zu ordnen. Sorgsam legte er die Schreibfeder neben das Tintenfässchen, legte bereits einen Bogen Papier für den morgigen Tag zurecht und schloss die Schubladen ab. Doch spürte er immer ein Paar wachsamer Augen auf sich ruhen. Er zeigte es zwar nicht nach außen, aber das machte ihn schon den ganzen Tag ganz kirre. Seit er am Morgen sein Büro betreten hatte, spürte er diese fremde und doch so vertraute Präsenz. Auch wenn er sich in den letzten 10 Stunden nur mit dem Ausfüllen von Formularen und dem Verfassen einiger Anschreiben befasst hatte, ständig fühlte er sich beobachtet. Dabei hatte er sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob es diesem Kerl nicht langsam langweilig würde, ihm beim Schreiben zu beobachten. Anscheinend nicht. Schon mehrere Male war der Wolkenwächter kurz davor gewesen, den Mann anzusprechen, der sich doch so geschickt in dem Zimmer verbarg. Denn tatsächlich war von ihm nichts zu sehen gewesen und er hatte auch nicht das kleinste Geräusch von sich gegeben. Aber die Aura, die ihn umgab, war ganz eindeutig zu spüren.

Ein leises Kichern ertönte, als tatsächlich ein Mann aus einem der im Dunkeln liegenden Ecken kam. Um ihn herum waberten Nebelschwaden, die sich jedoch langsam auflösten.

„Netter Showeffekt", meinte Alaude trocken und fixierte den Nebelwächter. Der grinste ihn einfach nur an und starrte zurück. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich ein Blickduell zu liefern. Doch dann wandte der Wolkenwächter sich wieder ab und gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Wieso war er nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen?

„Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass du dich so lange von mir beobachten lässt, ohne einen Mucks von dir zu geben. Ich bin beeindruckt", flötete Demon Spade und ging auf den Blonden zu, bis er nur noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Sein Lächeln war noch immer nicht verschwunden und seine Augen lagen noch immer auf dem anderen.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als mir den lieben langen Tag beim Arbeiten zu zuschauen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein nicht, nein."

„Dann frag Primo nach einem Auftrag für dich oder gehen den anderen auf die Nerven, aber lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

„Du bist so ein Eisklotz, Alaude."

„Hau ab!"

„Aber wieso denn?"

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Wolkenwächter. Er hasste es, wenn jemand ihm auf die Pelle rückte. Und dieser unmögliche Mistkerl war ihm bereits eine Spur zu nahe. Hinzu kam noch, dass er schon den ganzen Tag da gewesen war, was dem Blonden mehr als nur unangenehm war. Schon seit er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hegte er gegen den Nebelwächter einen ungemeinen Groll. Er hatte sich schon immer gerne in seine Angelegenheiten eingemischt. Bevor er Teil der Vongola geworden war, hatte Demon außerdem Kriminelle aller Art unterstützt um seine Verachtung gegenüber anderen Aristokraten und der allgemeinen Gesellschaft zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Das hatte Alaude schon mehr als einmal Überstunden beschert. Und er hasste Überstunden. Wegen diesem blauhaarigen Chaoten hatte er sich nach Dienstschluss noch mit irgendwelchen Schwächlingen rumschlagen müssen. So eine Zeitverschwendung.

„Hey, Alaude, ich hab mal eine Frage an dich. Das beschäftigt mich schon eine ganze Weile."

„Spuck's schon aus und dann sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst."

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Giotto?"

„Bitte?"

Verwirrt hob der Blonde den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Wozu wollte dieser hinterhältige Idiot denn so etwas wissen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihn nichts anging, brachte ihn so eine Nichtigkeit doch überhaupt nicht weiter.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Ich denke schon lange darüber nach, wie jemand wie du sich dazu hat hinreißen lassen, bei den Vongola mit zu machen. Schließlich bist einer der mächtigsten Männer in Italien. Was also hat Giotto getan, dass du mit ihm zusammenarbeitest?"

„Ich arbeite nicht mit diesen Vollidioten zusammen. Ich mache nur das, was mir passt. Aber es interessiert mich absolut nicht, ob es für sie von Vorteil ist oder nicht."

„Jaja, ich hab es schon verstanden. Aber denkst du nicht, dass Giotto ungeeignet ist als Boss?"

Alaudes Blick wurde noch eine Spur kälter als er erahnte, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch verlief. Er hatte bereits gehört, dass Spade versucht hatte, den Wächter des Donnerringes, Lampo, gegen Primo aufzubringen. Doch der war einfach nur in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sich zu dem Anführer der Vongola geflüchtet. Scheinbar versuchte der Nebelwächter einige der Vongolawächter abzuwerben. Und natürlich hatte er mit dem grünhaarigen Feigling begonnen. Er war ein leichtes Ziel. Psychisch instabil und leicht zu verunsichern. Und jetzt wollte er Alaude aus dem Verkehr ziehen? Was glaubte der Nebelwächter eigentlich, was er hier tat? Gut möglich, dass der Wolkenwächter nicht täglich im Hauptquartier mit den anderen zusammenhockte, aber dennoch hatte er eine Art Sympathie für sie entwickelt. Oder er hatte sich einfach an sie gewöhnt. Aber Giotto war eine Ausnahme. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Familiga versuchte er nicht, Alaude irgendwie zu binden und ließ ihn auch allein, wenn es nicht etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gab, für das er die Hilfe des Blonden benötigte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du im Schilde führst, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du den Frieden in dieser Gegend störst, werde ich dich umbringen", zischte der Blonde jetzt leise und bedrohlich und erntete damit nur ein breites Grinsen des Nebelwächters.

„Zu schade. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du dich mir anschließen könntest, aber anscheinend hatte dieser Idiot von einem Boss dich auch um seinen Finger gewickelt. Wirklich tragisch."

„Verlasse jetzt endlich meine Arbeitszimmer!"

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

„Was?"

Ehe Alaude etwas tun konnte, spürte er plötzlich zwei weiche Lippen auf seinen. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und schlug die Arme weg, die ihn umschlungen hatte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß gegen die Brust des Blauhaarigen wollte er ihn soweit wie möglich von sich weg befördern, doch er fasste ins Leere. Der Körper von Spade verblasste langsam.

„Eine Illusion", murmelte der Blonde. Wie konnte er noch immer auf so etwas hereinfallen? Schließlich kannte er den Nebelwächter lange genug.

„Du hast es erfasst. Aber deine Reaktion war wirklich zu niedlich."

Als der Blonde den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich um und verpasste dem Illusionisten einen Fausthieb erster Klasse. Dieser taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts und hielt sich die Wange.

„Den hab ich nicht kommen sehen."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da gerade gemacht hast?"

„Ich? Oh, ich habe dich nur etwas geärgert. Außerdem hatte es mich interessiert, was du tun würdest."

Wieder schlich sich dieses unheilvolle Grinsen auf das Gesicht von Demon und Alaudes Stimmung rutschte noch weiter in den Minusbereich. Für ihn war diese Situation absolut nicht zum Lachen.

„Aber weißt du, was mir aufgefallen ist? Du bist ganz schön rotgeworden, mein Lieber. Anscheinend bist du doch nicht ganz aus Eis."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

„Das war mein Ernst. Was kommt als nächstes? Hast du etwa auch noch Gefühle wie ein echter Mensch?", verpönte der Illusionist den Wolkenwächter weiter. Er war sich durch aus darüber bewusst, dass er gerade mit dem Feuer spielte, aber wollte den anderen einfach noch mehr aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken. Und tatsächlich ging Alaude wieder auf ihn los, versuchte ihn mit seinen Schlägen zu treffen, doch seine Fäuste verfehlten ihr Ziel. Der Blauhaarige war schneller als gedacht. Dann spürte er plötzlich, wie seine Handgelenke festgehalten wurden. Der Wolkenwächter gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als er plötzlich gegen eines der Bücherregale gepresst und wieder von Demon geküsst wurde. Aber dieses Mal war es der Echte. Aber der Blonde versuchte noch immer sich zu Wehr zu setzen. Doch er hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien. Wie angepinnt stand er da, die Augen noch immer weit offen, einen tödlichen Blick auf den Nebelwächter werfend. Als der schließlich den Kuss beendete, grinste er nur breit und murmelte: „Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

Und dann war er auf einmal verschwunden.

Alaude hob den Kopf von der Tischplatte und blinzelte verwirrt. Wo war er? Nachdem er sich einmal im dunkeln Zimmer umgeschaut hatte, erkannte er es wieder. Er befand sich noch immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Die Kerze war erloschen und inzwischen glühten hinter der entfernten Silhouette des Gebirges bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der Morgendämmerung. Doch sonst gab es nichts Auffälliges zu sehen.

Der Blonde rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er musste während der Arbeit eingeschlafen sein. Das bedeutete… dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war? Aber warum träumte er davon, dass Spade ihn küsste?

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der Wolkenwächter und verließ den Raum. Er brauchte wirklich mal wieder etwas Freizeit. Er wurde schon verrückt vor lauter Stress. Ja, das musste es sein. Nur sein Gehirn, das ihm einen miesen Streich spielen wollte.

Auf dem Korridor kam ihm eine bekannte Gestalt entgegen. Giotto musterte ihn besorgt, ehe er ansetzte: „Alaude, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst etwas zermürbt aus."

„Es ist alles okay."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja."

„Na schön… Sag mal, weißt du wo Demon-"

„Keine Ahnung wo er ist oder was er macht. Ich geh nach Hause."

Damit ließ der Wolkenwächter seinen Boss zurück, der ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach sah. Jedoch dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei, schließlich war Alaude manchmal etwas schwierig. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sich auch Giotto zum Gehen, um seine anderen Wächter aufzusuchen.


	13. Troublemaker (1)

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sich Tsuna auf sein Bett fallen. Die Schultasche hatte er achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassen, so dass die Hälfte seiner Hefte und Bücher sich vor der Tür verteilten. Doch im Augenblick hätte ihm das nicht egaler sein können.

Schon als er am Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Normalerweise hatte er das öfters, um genau zu sein immer dann, wenn in irgendeinem Fach eine wichtige Arbeit geschrieben werden sollte, die der Braunhaarige mit Sicherheit wieder versieben würde. Doch das war heute nicht der Fall gewesen, wie sich herausstellte. Trotzdem stieß er einen erschrockenen Laut aus als er auf den Wecker neben seinem Bett blickte. In weniger als einer viertel Stunde würde der Unterricht losgehen. Und mal wieder hatte Tsuna verschlafen. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit schlüpfte er in seine Schuluniform und rannte die Treppen hinunter. In der Küche traf er auf seine Mutter, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn und Bianki, die gerade dabei waren zu frühstücken.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Tsu-kun. Komm, setzt dich zu uns", sagte seine Mom mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Doch ihr Sohn hatte gerade ganz andere Probleme.

„Reborn, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?!"

„Ich bin nicht den Kindermädchen. Nicht meine Sache, wenn du verschläfst, Nichtsnutz-Tsuna."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

„Ja ja. Wenn du pünktlich sein willst, solltest aber einen Zahn zulegen. Und vergiss nicht deine Bücher."

„Ah, verdammt!", fluchte der junge Mafiaboss als er sich den Mund an einer Tasse heißem verbrannte und einen Teil wieder ausspuckte. Lambo lachte und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den braunhaarigen Tollpatsch. Doch Tsuna hatte keine Zeit sich mit ihm rumzuschlagen und schnappte sich einfach einen Toast mit Marmelade bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Eilig zog er sich seine Schuhe an und rannte dann aus dem Haus.

Während er durch die Straßen von Namimori sprintete, stopfte er sich sein Marmeladenbrot in den Mund und verschluckte sich prompt. Hustend hielt er an einer Ecke an und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ängstlich warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte nur noch fünf Minuten. Das schaffte er nie im Leben. Hibari würde…

„Oh Mist!", rief der Braunhaarige und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass der Disziplinarchef ihm mit einer Strafe gedroht hatte, wenn er noch einmal unpünktlich war. Und schon alleine die Art und Weise wie der Dunkelhaarige das Wort „Strafe" ausgesprochen hatte, reichte um ihn vor Panik zittern zu lassen. Man sah Hibari so gut wie nie lächeln, doch damals hatte er Tsuna förmlich angegrinst. Das jedoch ließ ihn nur noch unheimlicher wirken als er nicht ohnehin schon war. Aber der junge Vongola Decimo hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich mit dem Wolkenwächter anzulegen, geschweige denn sich von ihm windelweich schlagen zu lassen.

Mit einem unglaublichen Tempo sauste Tsuna um die nächste Kurve und sah das Schultor am Ende der Straße. Noch einmal nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und rannte so schnell er konnte. Doch gerade, als er einbiegen wollte, erklang die Schulglocke. Kaum war er durch das Tor gestolpert wurde er auch schon von einer Hand an der Schulter gepackt. Hibari hielt ihn mit unerbitterlichem Griff fest und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Am liebsten wäre Tsuna jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch er war vor Angst zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Wieso nur konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben? Fast hätte er es noch geschafft, beinahe wäre er pünktlich gewesen. Aber nein, das Schicksal meinte es mal wieder nicht gut mit ihm. Und langsam begann er sich zu fragen, warum eigentlich immer er in so unglückliche Situationen geriet.

„Du bist schon wieder zu spät, Tsunayoshi Sawada", stellte der Disziplinarchef mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Dann schlich sich wieder dieses unheimliche Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er fuhr fort: „Du hast es nicht anderes gewollt. Ich werde dich heute nach der Schule führ dein Verhalten bestrafen. Komm nach deiner letzten Stunde in mein Büro, verstanden?"

Tsuna war lediglich zu einem Nicken im Stande und konnte nicht aufhören, den Dunkelhaarigen anzustarren. Der ließ ihn dann einfach los und verschwand in das Innere des Gebäudes. Perplex hockte der Decimo auf dem Boden und atmete erleichtert auf. Gott sei Dank, er war noch am Leben. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das nicht lange so bleiben würde, wenn er sich nicht bald bewegte. Deswegen rappelte er sich auf und eilte in sein Klassenzimmer.

Der Lehrer war noch nicht anwesend, als der Braunhaarige eintrat. Dennoch saßen die meisten Schüler bereits auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich mit ihren Banknachbarn. Einige schauten auf, als er kam, wandten sich dann jedoch wieder ab. Nur zwei Augenpaare blieben auf ihn gerichtete.

„Judaime!"

„Morgen Tsuna. Wo warst du heute? Wir haben auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen."

Yamamoto und Gokudera stellten sich zu ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Lächelnd schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf und meinte: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ihr euch Sorgen um mich gemacht habt. Ich hab' nur verschlafen, das ist alles."

Der Sturmwächter öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als die Tür aufflog und ihr Lehrer schlecht gelaunt in den Raum gestapft kam.

„Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sawada! Ab auf eure Plätze!"

Hektisch befolgte Tsuna die Anweisung des Mannes und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Yamamoto ließ sich etwas weiter hinten nieder und grinste vor sich hin. Nur Gokudera blieb noch einen Augenblick länger stehen, ehe er sich mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben in die erste Reihe setzte.

Der Unterricht schien gar nicht mehr enden zu wollen, als schließlich das erlösende Geräusch der Schulklingel durch das Gebäude hallte. Sofort kam Gokudera zu Tsuna und nahm ihm die Tasche ab.

„Das brauchst du nicht machen, Gokudera-kun. Ich kann sie selbst tragen."

„Ach, das mach ich doch gerne, Judaime."

„Ähm, wenn du meinst."

„Ich wollte dich übrigens unbedingt was fragen! Wollen wir am Wochenende nicht etwas gemeinsam unternehmen?"

„Aber das machen wir doch sowieso immer."

„Äh… Ja, schon, aber ich dachte mehr daran, dass wir zusammen einen Film anschauen und danach vielleicht noch was Essen gehen könnte."

„Meinetwegen, aber es müsste ein Film sein, der allen gefällt."

„Du verstehst das falsch, Judaime!", erwiderte Gokudera und griff nach Tsunas Händen, der seinen Freund irritiert ansah.

„Ich will, dass wir etwas allein unternehmen, ohne den Baseballidiot und den Torfkopf! Nur wir zwei!"

„Du meinst, wie ein Date?", fragte der Braunhaarige mit leicht geröteten Wangen während er versuchte etwas zurück zu weichen. Dabei stieß er jedoch nur gegen einen warmen Körper und drehte sich um. Yamamoto lächelte auf ihn hinunter und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Na, worüber habt ihr gerade geredet?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", keifte Gokudera und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Doch der Baseballfan lachte nur.

Plötzlich wurde Tsuna siedend heiß. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief in Richtung Tür. Seinen Freunden rief er über die Schulter zu: „Sorry, ich hab noch was zu erledigen! Wir sehen uns später!"

Als er schließlich vor Hibaris Büro stand, überkam ihn wieder die Angst, die ihn bereits heute Morgen eingeholt hatte. Er klopfte vorsichtig und griff mit zitternder Hand nach der Türklinke. Doch da ging die Tür schon von alleine auf und er wurde unsanft in das Zimmer gezogen. Er blinzelte verblüfft, da es hier wesentlich dunkler war als auf dem Gang. Doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Zwielicht. Doch das beruhigte ihn kein bisschen, ganz im Gegenteil. Unsicher hob er den Blick und stellte fest, das Hibari noch immer direkt vor ihm stand. Eilig richtete sich der Jüngere auf und ging instinktiv etwas auf Abstand. Doch der Dunkelhaarige beobachtete ihn einfach nur mit kühlem Blick, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich auf und Tsuna wünschte sich immer mehr, endlich nach Hause gehen zu können.

„Also…", versuchte er das Gespräch zu beginnen, „Was genau soll ich machen, Hibari-san?"

„Klappe, Pflanzenfresser."

Tsuna biss die Zähne zusammen und wich dem Blick des Älteren aus. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber er traute sich auch nicht, einfach zu gehen. Schließlich war hier die Rede immer noch von dem Wolkenwächter. Und den wollte der Vongola-Boss auf keinen Fall wütend machen. Vor allem um sich selbst zu schützen.

Da wurde dem Braunhaarigen auf einmal bewusst, dass Hibari ihn immer noch am Handgelenk festhielt. Er öffnete den Mund, um nun doch etwas zu sagen, als er plötzlich zu dem Disziplinarchef gezogen wurde und gegen seine Brust prallte. Dann hob eine Hand eine Hand leicht sein Kinn an und er spürte weiche Lippen auf seinen. Überrascht riss Tsuna die Augen auf und seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. Er versteifte sich in Hibaris Armen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Erst als der Dunkelhaarige den Kuss unterbrach, konnte er wieder klar denken. Eilig brachte er mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Wolkenwächter, während er seinen Handrücken auf den Mund presste.

„Hi-Hibari-san, warum hast d-du das gemacht?!"

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich bestrafen müsste."

„Daran hatte ich dabei aber nicht gedacht!"

„Als ob ich dich entscheiden lasse, was ich mit dir anstelle."

„HIIIIII?"

Als der Dunkelhaarige näher kam, wich Tsuna immer weiter zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rück spürte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Wolkenwächter ihn noch einmal küsste. Doch als er dessen Hände unter seiner Uniform spürte, wurde es dem Braunhaarigen eindeutig zu bunt. Er stieß den anderen mit aller Kraft von sich weg und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein einigermaßen erstaunter Hibari. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Pflanzenfresser ihn zurückweißen würde. Aber das war in Ordnung für ihn. Das machte das Spiel nur noch interessanter.

Keuchend kam Tsuna ein paar Straßen von der Schule entfernt zum Stehen. Er war etwas weiter weg gerannt, als nötig, einfach aus der Angst heraus, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihm folgen würde. Als er dann tatsächlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt, stieß er einen Schrei aus und wollte erneut flüchten.

„Hey, Tsuna, ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur", lachte Yamamoto und hielt seinen Freund sanft fest.

„Oh Gott sein Dank. Ich dachte, du wärst Hibari-san."

„Nö. Aber sag mal, wieso bist du denn so aus der Puste?"

„Ist eine lange Geschichte. Hattest du wieder Training oder warum bist du noch hier?"

„Jup, bin gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen als du an mir vorbei gerannt bist als wäre eine Meute tollwütiger Hunde hinter dir her."

„Äh, ja, so etwas in der Art."

„Und mit dir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja ja, keine Sorge. Ich sollte vielleicht einfach nach Hause gehen. War ein langer Tag."

„Ich begleite dich noch ein Stück."

Den größten Teil des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. An der Kreuzung, an der sich ihre Wege wie immer trennten, blieben sie einen Moment stehen.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen, Yamamoto."

„Sicher. Und, äh, Tsuna?"

„Mh?"

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag spürte Tsuna fremde Lippen auf seinen und lief wieder einmal rot an. Als der Regenwächter schließlich den Kuss beendete, standen sich beide stumm gegenüber. Dann drehte sich der Mafiaboss mechanisch um und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Erst lief er langsam, wurde dann immer schneller, bis er schließlich sprintete. Was zum Kuckuck war heute nur mit allen los? Erst Gokudera, dann Hibari und jetzt auch noch Yamamoto. Das musste doch alles ein schlechter Witz sein!

Als er endlich zu Hause ankam, ging er sofort in sein Zimmer und ignorierte das besorgte Rufen seiner Mutter. An seiner Tür klebte ein Zettel von Reborn, der ihm mitteilte, dass dieser erst am nächsten Morgen wieder da sein würde. Wenn der Arcobarello doch nur eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie gelegen seine Abwesenheit dem Jungen doch kam. Wenn sein Nachhilfelehrer jetzt auch noch auf ihm rumgehakt hätte, wäre Tsuna zusammen gebrochen.

Doch jetzt, wo er auf seinem Bett lag, das Gesicht in den Kissen vergraben, wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass dieser Tag ein grauenhafter, realistischer Traum gewesen war. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten immer wieder seine Wächter auf, wie sie ihn mit diesem seltsamen Blick ansahen und ihn küssten. Schon die Erinnerung allein genügte um dem Braunhaarigen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben.

Er stöhnte erneut auf, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er bereits morgen wieder auf seine Freunde treffen würde. Schließlich war erst Dienstag. Und er konnte ihnen unmöglich aus dem Weg gehen. Dafür müsste er die Schule wechseln, und das kam gar nicht erst in Frage.

Tsuna schloss seine Augen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was das Schicksal wohl am nächsten Morgen für ihn bereithielt. Und ehe er sich versah, sank er in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	14. The Day After (2)

„Hey, Nichtsnutz-Tsuna! Steh endlich auf!"

Mit einem Murren drehte der Junge sich um und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Als Reborn ihm in den Rücken trat, schrie er auf und fiel mit einem lauten Krachen aus dem Bett.

„Was soll das?", beschwerte er sich und wandte sich zu seinem Nachhilfelehrer um.

„Gestern hast du dich doch darüber aufgeregt, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe. Also wollte ich dir eine Freude machen und dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen."

„Hättest du das nicht etwas sanfter machen können?"

„Was regst du dich den nun schon wieder auf? Du bist doch wach, oder?"

„Ja ja, schon gut."

Langsam richtete sich Tsuna auf und suchte die Kleidungsstücke seiner Schuluniform zusammen, die er gestern im Halbschlaf im ganzen Zimmer verteilt hatte. Während dessen ging Reborn bereits zurück in die Küche und ließ seinen Schützling allein. Bei dem kehrten nun langsam die Erinnerungen an den letzten Schultag zurück. Gokudera hatte ihm nach einem Date gefragt und sowohl Hibari als auch Yamamoto hatten diesen Schritt einfach übersprungen und waren gleich dazu übergegangen, ihn zu küssen. Knallrot angelaufen schüttelte Tsuna den Kopf. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich einfach wieder in sein Bett legen sollte.

Doch leider hatte er die Chance, sich krank zu stellen bereits vertan. Davon einmal abgesehen grauste es ihm bei dem Gedanken, den ganzen Tag mit Reborn zu Hause zu verbringen, da er seinen Nachhilfelehrer inzwischen gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass er dennoch würde lernen müssen. Wen er die Antworten allerdings nicht wusste, folgte eine Strafe. Und die waren erfahrungsgemäß äußert schmerzhaft. Außerdem würden Gokudera und Yamamoto ohnehin zu ihm nach Hause kommen. Er konnte ihnen nicht ewig davon laufen.

Beim Frühstück bekam der Braunhaarige kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um den gestrigen Tag und wie er es schaffte, einer peinlichen Situation mit seinen Wächtern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch eine Lösung wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

„Tsu-kun!"

„Huh?", schreckte Tsuna aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten. Seine Mutter hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen und in ihrem Blick lag Sorge.

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Mama hat dich schon drei Mal gerufen", sagte Bianki.

„E-Es ist nichts. I-ich glaube, ich sollte mich schon auf den Weg zur Schule machen. B-Bis später."

Damit erhob sich der braunäugige Junge und verließ eilig das Haus. Den halben Weg zur Namimori-Mittelschule rannte er. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass weder Gokudera noch Yamamoto an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt warteten. Ohne anzuhalten lief er weiter, wurde allerdings immer langsamer. Das hatte zwei verschiedene Gründe. Zum einen hielt er beim Laufen nie lange durch, wenn es nicht darum ging vor jemanden wegzulaufen, der ihn verletzen, ausrauben oder sich schlicht und ergreifend über ihn lustig machen wollten. Andererseits wurde ihm die Nebenwirkung seiner Hetzerei bewusst. Vielleicht hatte er es geschafft die erste unangenehme Begegnung mit seinen Freunden zu vermeiden, allerdings war er dafür auch wesentlich früher in der Schule. Eine Stunde zu früh, um genau zu sein. Und er wusste genau, dass nur wenige Menschen schon dort sein würden: Einige Lehrer und natürlich das Disziplinarkomitee.

Der Gedanke, Hibari allein gegenübertreten zu müssen, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, jedoch vornehmlich aus Angst. Der „Unfall", wie Tsuna es nannte, vom Vortag trug sein Übriges dazu bei. Er konnte, nein, er wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ihn erwarten würde. Deswegen legte er die letzten Meter zum Schultor praktisch in Zeitlupe zurück. In seiner Vorstellung würde der Wolkenwächter jeden Augenblick hinter einer Ecke auftauchen und Tsuna zu Tode beißen. Nur konnte sich der Junge nicht entscheiden, ob das dieses Mal wörtlich zu verstehen sein sollte.

Nur blieb das Erwartete aus. Dennoch spürte er die Anwesenheit des Dunkelhaarigen deutlich als er mitten auf dem Schulhof stehen blieb und sich ängstlich umsah. Er auf den zweiten Blick konnte er den Disziplinarchef ausmachen. Er hockte unter einem Baum und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich schlief er. Hibird hatte es sich auf dem Kopf des älteren Schüler bequem gemacht und sah Tsuna aus schwarzen Augen an. Als der kleine Vogel den Kopf schieflegte, wachte sein Besitzer auf und wandte seinen Blick Tsuna zu. Der stand wie angewurzelt in der Mitte des Hofes und konnte nicht anders als zu zurück zu starren. Hibari hob die Hand an seinen Kopf und Hibird hüpfte auf seinen Finger. Dann erhob sich der Älter und kam auf Tsuna zu. Als er nur noch weniger Meter von dem nächsten Boss der Vongola entfernt war, hielt er an und fragte monoton: „Wieso bist du schon so früh hier? Der Unterricht fängt erst in einer Stunde an."

„I-Ich weiß, a-aber ich…", stotterte der Braunhaarige und verstummte schließlich als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Hibari auf keinen Fall sagen konnte, wieso er mal ausnahmsweise der erste Schüler war. Wie auch? `Ach weißt du, eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil ich nicht zu Hause bleiben wollte und versuche meinen besten Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Leider ist mir zu spät eingefallen, dass du wahrscheinlich schon da bist, aber hey, so ist das Leben´? Nein, das war unmöglich.

Als der Dunkelhaarige merkte, dass er wohl keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde, entwich ihm ein leichtes Seufzen. Hibird setzte sich wieder auf seinen Kopf, als er die Arme verschränkte und den Blick von dem Jüngeren abwandte.

„Ist ja auch egal", begann der Disziplinarchef und machte dann eine Pause ehe er leiser fortfuhr, „Was gestern passiert ist wird nie einer erfahren. Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

„N-nein, das ist es nicht. Ich versteh nur nicht warum", murmelte Tsuna und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, oder, Pflanzenfresser?"

„Huh?"

„Ich habe eine Schwäche für kleine, niedliche Tiere. Du gehörst mit in diese Kategorie. Deswegen… mag ich dich. Und ich werde mich auch nicht entschuldigen, falls du das erwartest. Das tut man nur, wenn man etwas bereut."

Inzwischen war Tsuna schon wieder rot angelaufen und seine Augen hatten sich geweitet als ihm klar wurde, was gerade passierte. Hibari hatte ihm gestanden, dass er ihn mochte. Warum schlug sein Herz jetzt noch schneller als zuvor? Er schaffte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen und stierte weiterhin auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen, als hätte er gerade großes Interesse an den Steinen gefunden, mit denen der Schulhof ausgelegt war.

„Wenn du nicht so darüber denkst, ist es auch in Ordnung. Ich erwarte nichts."

Der Braunhaarige spürte plötzlich wieder diese weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut, als Hibari ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Viel zu schnell waren sie jedoch wieder verschwunden, genauso wie der Ältere selbst. Als Tsuna seinen Blick hob, sah er wie Hibari hinter dem Schulgebäude verschwand. Erst da löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und nuschelte undeutlich den Namen des Disziplinarchefs. Dann wandte er den Blick. Und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum Hibari das Weite gesucht hatte. Den gerade in diesem Moment sah auch Yamamoto den Jungen. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte sich, warum zur Hölle er jetzt schon hier war. Als der andere näher kam, erkannte er, dass Yamamoto seine Sporttasche über die Schulter gehängt hatte.

„Morgen, Tsuna! Schon so früh hier?"

„G-Guten Morgen Y-Yamamoto. Hattest du wieder Training?"

„Jup. Ich steh zwar nicht gerne so früh auf, aber immerhin kann ich etwas tun, das mir Spaß macht", antwortet der Größere mit breitem Grinsen. Dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ernster.

„Aber was machst du schon so früh hier. Und dann noch mit Hibari? Hat er dich zu irgendeiner Strafarbeit oder so etwas verdonnert?"

„Was? Nein! I-Ich meine, so ist es nicht. Ähm…, es ist so, ich habe meinen Wecker falsch gestellt und dachte, ich wäre spät dran, deswegen bin ich so schnell es geht hergekommen, aber die Schule war leer und der einzige, den ich gesehen habe war Hibari-san. Er, äh, hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich zu früh bin", sagte Tsuna hastig und wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr als im Erdboden zu versinken. Er log nicht gerne und war auch nicht besonders gut darin. Schon gar nicht, wenn er versuchte seine Freunde hinters Licht zu führen.

„Oh, achso. Und ich dachte schon du würdest dich heimlich mit ihm treffen", lachte Yamamoto, doch Tsuna erkannte, dass dieses Lachen nicht ganz echt war. Unbehaglich lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann spürte er plötzlich wie zwei starke Arme ihn an sich zogen und er gegen die Brust des Baseballspielers gepresst wurde. Sofort schlich sich wieder die Schamesröte auf die Wangen des Kleineren. Wie paralysiert verharrte er in der Umarmung des Regenwächters, unfähig, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Als er warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Tsuna", flüsterte der Schwertkämpfer leise, „Ich wollte dich gestern nicht erschrecken oder etwas in der Art. Ich… Wie du dastandst konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen."

„Yamamoto…"

„Hey, Baseballidiot, lass sofort den Judaime los!", brüllte eine weitere Stimme vom Schultor aus. Gokudera rannte auf sie zu und stieß seinen Klassenkameraden von Tsuna weg. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er kurz davor war, den Regenwärter in die Luft zu sprengen, als er sich schützend vor den Braunhaarigen stellte.

„Ganz ruhig, Gokudera. Kein Grund gleich so aus der Haut zu fahren", meinte Yamamoto und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während sein typisches Lächeln wieder zurückgekehrt war.

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich will nicht, dass du Judaime noch einmal anfasst, verstanden?"

„Äh… Gokudera-kun?", versuchte Tsuna den Silberhaarigen wieder zu beruhigen. Er legte dem Sturmwächter sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser sich dem Kleineren zuwandte.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Gokudera-kun."

„A-Aber Judaime…"

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Wenn du willst kannst du mich auch umarmen", sagte der Braunhaarige zu schlichten und stoppte dann abrupt. Am liebsten hätte er die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Gokudera und Yamamoto schauten ihn erstaunt an, doch dann lächelte der Silberhaarige leicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kam er dem Angebot nach und schon befand sich Tsuna wieder in den Armen eines anderen. Der Geruch von Zigaretten stieg ihm in die Nase.

Noch immer gab es da diese Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass Hibari Recht hatte und er ein Idiot sei. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, die Ereignisse vom Vortag vergessen zu können und sein normales Leben zurück zu bekommen. Jedoch dämmerte ihm, dass so etwas wie ein „normales Leben" wohl nicht mehr existierte seit er Reborn kannte. Genauso wenig hätte er seine Freunde kennengelernt oder diese Abenteuer mit ihnen erlebt. Zwar wäre er jetzt auch nicht in dieser zugegebener Maßen ungünstigen Situation, doch ein Teil von ihm mochte es auch. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Zuneigung anderer zu spüren, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Schon gar nicht, da es ausgerechnet seine Freunde sein mussten, die ihn auf einmal so verwirrten und seine Welt erneut auf den Kopf stellten.

Langsam löste er sich von dem Sturmwächter und lächelte seine beiden Kameraden freundlich an.

Immer mehr Schüler versammelten sich auf dem Schulhof und bildeten kleine Gruppen. Nach einer Weile stießen auch Ryohei, Kyoko und Hana zu ihnen und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über belanglose Dinge. Alles schien wieder so zu sein wie sonst. Gokudera stritt sich mit dem Sonnenwächter, Yamamoto versuchte zu schlichten und erntete damit nur ein paar Beleidigungen des Silberhaarigen, der sich immer mehr in Rage redete. Kyoko beobachte die Jungs lächelnd, während ihre Freundin nur genervt die Augen verdrehte. Auch Tsuna grinste, glücklich darüber, wieder für einen Moment in seinen Alltag zurückkehren zu können. Als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, traf er auf die grauen Augen Hibaris, der etwas abseits von der Masse stand und sie beobachtete. Dem Braunhaarigen war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Disziplinarchef wieder da war. Unsicher, was er tun wollte lächelte er dem Wolkenwächter zu. Der zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte ihm aber dann zu.

Der restliche Tag verlief beinahe wie jeder andere, doch Tsuna konnte nicht anders als über seine drei Freunde nachzudenken. Während er im Englischunterricht saß und aus dem Fenster starrte, war sein Kopf mit allem beschäftigt, nur nicht mit Englisch. Die letzten beiden Tage hatten ihn verwirrt, aber auch etwas in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, dass es existiert. Wenn er an seine Wächter dachte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Die Erkenntnis, dass er für jeden von ihnen Gefühle hatte, traf ihn wie eine Faust und nahm ihm einen Augenblick lang die Luft. Er wurde wieder etwas rot. Ja, er mochte sie alle. Und er wollte keinen von ihnen verletzen. Was sollte er also tun? Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, für wen er mehr empfand. Aber er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er einfach so weitermachen konnte wie zuvor. So sehr er sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie es weitergehen sollte, er kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.

Als es zum Schulschluss klingelte und der Braunhaarige mit Gokudera und Yamamoto nach Hause ging, verabschiedete er sich an der üblichen Kreuzung von ihnen, so wie jeden Nachmittag. Und erst da wurde ihm etwas klar. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, außer sein Leben weiter zu leben. Denn letztendlich regelte sein Alltag an sich schon das ganze Liebesdebakel. Er würde immer wieder verschlafen und so mit Hibari aneinandergeraten. Jeden Tag würde er Zeit mit seinen beiden Klassenkameraden verbringen und nach der Schule mit ihnen nach Hause gehen, wenn er nicht Nachsitzen musste. All diese Rituale und zufälligen Ereignisse hatten erst dazu geführt, dass seine Wächter sich in ihn verliebt hatten. Also würden sie alle mit Sicherheit am glücklichsten werden, wenn sie alles einfach so beibehielten, wie es war. Auch wenn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie diese alltäglichen Situationen nun mit anderen Augen sehen würden. Doch das würde ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass nur die kannten, die wahrlich liebten.


	15. Sorgen Der Großen Schwester

Ausgiebig gähnend kam Tsuna die Treppe herunter und streckte sich. Es war Samstagmorgen, oder besser gesagt Mittag. Er war die halbe Nacht aufgeblieben und hatte sich mit seinem neuen Videospiel beschäftigt. Aber nachdem er bereits zum gefühlten zwanzigsten Mal im Spiel an derselben Stelle gescheitert war, hatte er vorerst aufgegeben und war schlafen gegangen. Er war jetzt zwar noch immer müde, aber da Gokudera sich üblicherweise am Nachmittag blicken ließ, hatte er beschlossen aus seinem Bett zu kriechen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach nur Hunger.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen blieb der Braunhaarige verwirrt stehen. Es war ruhig. Viel zu ruhig. Normalerweise hätten Lambo und I-pin ihn jetzt schon halb umgerissen und wären nach oben gerannt, Futa wäre ihnen besorgt gefolgt und seine Mutter hätte fröhlich vor sich hin gesummt. Aber im Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Und dass kam ich doch etwas verdächtig vor.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten nährte er sich dem Wohnzimmer und öffnete sie langsam. Der Raum lag komplett verlassen da. Alles war an seinem Platz, kein Hinweis auf irgendeinen Einbruch oder Ähnliches. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Tsuna weiter zur Küche. Auch hier schob er vorsichtig die Tür auf. Als er am Küchentisch eine Person sitzen sah, hätte er beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

„Bianki!", rief er aus, als er Gokuderas Schwester erkannte. Überrascht wandte sie ihm das Gesicht zu und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor sie ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Tsuna. Hast du auch endlich ausgeschlafen?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst. Wo sind denn alle hin?"

„Mama und die Kinder sind einkaufen gegangen. Reborn sagte nur er hätte etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Oh", machte Tsuna etwas dümmlich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er war noch nie mit Bianki alleine gewesen. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen hatte sich ihre Beziehung zwar um einiges gebessert, aber es war immer noch seltsam sie um sich zu haben. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie nicht nett war oder so etwas. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit konnte sie wirklich gruselig sein. Besonders wenn sie ihre Kochkünste präsentierte und der Braunhaarige gezwungen wurde ihre Gerichte zu essen. Schon mehr als einmal hatte man ihm deswegen den Magen auspumpen müssen. Aber an sich hatte er nichts gegen Reborns Freundin. In der Zukunft war sie wirklich eine große Hilfe und zuverlässige Partnerin gewesen, weswegen er ihr auch jetzt vertraute. Doch da viel ihm ein, dass er noch nie wirklich mit ihr geredet hatte.

Da viel ihm auf, dass vor ihr auf Küchentisch ein dickes, in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch lag. Neugierig kam der Junge näher und setzte sich neben Bianki.

„Was hast du da?"

„Ein altes Fotoalbum. Ich habe neulich etwas aufgeräumt und dabei ist es mir geradezu in die Arme gefallen. Muss Jahre her sein, dass ich es das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen habe."

„Als sind das Bilder aus deiner und Gokudera-kuns Kindheit?"

„Ja. Da alle anderen weg waren, dachte ich könnte es mir noch einmal ansehen. Halt mich nicht für nostalgisch, aber manchmal finde ich es schön, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen."

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mir das auch mal ansehe?", fragte Tsuna und deutete dabei auf das Buch, „Ich mein, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich es sehe, dann ist das natürlich auch in Ordnung. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es mich schon interessiert, wie Gokudera-kund und du früher waren."

„Ist schon okay. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Sie schob das Buch etwas weiter zu ihm und schlug die erste Seite auf. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da und betrachteten die zum Teil bereits vergilbten Fotographien. Mal waren es Bilder, wie man sie extra für eine Weihnachtskarte anfertigen ließ, mal spontane Schnappschüsse. Letztere waren dabei natürlich wesentlich interessanter. Immer wieder wies Bianki auf eines der Bilder und erklärte Tsuna, was es damit auf sich hatte. Unteranderem sah er Fotos, auf denen die beiden Geschwister sich prügelten, Bianki nach dem Jüngeren mit Essen warf, sie gemeinsam auf einer Couch dösten oder beide in die Kamera grinsten. Alles in allem sah es sehr nach normalen Familien leben aus. Doch dann gab es auch weniger gewöhnliche Bilder.

„Da hat Hayato das erste Mal mit Dynamit experimentiert, obwohl er erst fünf war. Dabei hat er den Schuppen unseres Gärtners in die Luft gejagt. Ein Wunder das er nur mit ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen ist. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Dr. Shamal ihm den Sprengstoff gegeben hatte. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie Vater ausgeflippt ist", schilderte die junge Frau. Das dazu gehörige Foto zeigte einen jungen Gokudera, dessen Kleidung zerrissen und rußgeschwärzt war. Seine hellen Haare standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab und auch seine Haut war von einer dünnen Schicht schwarzen Staubes überzogen. Damit hätte er glatt als verrückter Wissenschaftler durchgehen können.

„Und was ist mit dem?", fragte Tsuna und zeigte auf eines der älteren Bilder. Darauf waren ein großer Mann im Anzug und eine junge Frau mit langen hellen Haaren und einem langen Kleid zu sehen. Im Hintergrund stand ein schwarzer Flügel.

„Das sind unser Vater und Hayatos Mutter."

„Seine Mutter?"

„Ja. Er hat dir doch erzählt, dass wir verschiedene Mütter haben, oder?"

„Schon, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schön war."

„Sie war eine wunderbare Frau. Er hat sein Aussehen zum Großteil von ihr, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Was hältst du eigentlich von ihm?"

„Wem?"

„Hayato."

Tsuna blinzelte. Der abrupte Themenwechsel verwirrte ihn etwas, aber er fasst sich schnell wieder. Dennoch antwortete er nicht sofort auf die Frage. Schon oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Für ihn war Gokudera eine ganz besondere Person, zweifellos. Zwar ging sein Temperament immer wieder mit ihm durch und er übertrieb manchmal, aber im Grunde genommen wollte er immer nur das Beste. Er versuchte immer, es dem braunhaarigen Jungen recht zu machen. Eigentlich eine nette Geste, aber seine Methoden waren nicht immer hilfreich. Und noch dazu war er geradezu davon besessen Tsunas rechte Hand zu werden. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Hauptgrund, aus dem er immer wieder mit Yamamoto aneinander geriet. Er schien immer eifersüchtig zu sein, wenn jemand anderes dem Decimo zu nahe kam, und begann völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Dennoch, Tsuna sah in ihm einen seiner besten Freunde, trotz all seiner Macken. Wenn es ein Problem gab, wusste er, dass er zu Gokudera gehen konnte. Sie hatten auch immer viel Spaß gemeinsam und der Sturmwächter brachte ihn auch zum Lachen. Der Braunhaarige fühlte sich bei dem Silberhaarigen wohl und konnte ihm bedenkenlos sein Vertrauen schenken. Und deswegen hat er ihn gern.

„Er schlägt manchmal über dir Stränge, aber im Grunde genommen ist er ein großartiger Mensch", sagte der junge Vongolaboss schließlich und legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst. Weißt du, Hayato hatte nie besonders viele Freunde. Er war immer ein Eigenbrötler und wollte nie etwas mit anderen Kindern in seinem Alter zu tun haben. Das er in dir einen so guten Freund gefunden hat, ist wirklich schön. Aber du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Tsuna."

„Und der wäre?"

„Spiele nicht mit seinem Herz."

„Bitte was?"

Bianki seufzte und sah ihn dann ernst an. In ihrem Blick lag etwas, dass er nicht deuten konnte, aber es zwang ihn zur Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hör zu, mein Bruder kann wirklich ein Luftkopf sein. Wenn wieder mal die Pferde mit ihm durchgehen, ist es schwer ihn wieder auf den Boden zurückzuholen. Und in letzter Zeit… Er scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Und damit meine ich nicht als zukünftigen Mafiaboss oder als Freund."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Tsuna ein Licht aufging. Wie auf Knopfdruck lief er feuerrot an.

„D-Du meinst das Gokudera-kun in mich…"

„Hast du das etwa noch nicht bemerkt? Oh Mann, du bist wirklich Nichtsnutz-Tsuna."

„Wo-Woher willst du wissen, dass er wirklich so über mich denkt?"

„Ich habe auch mal die anderen gefragt, was sie denken. Von Hibari mal abgesehen, haben mir alle eine klare Antwort gegeben. Also liegt es nicht nur an mir. Und es ist doch wirklich offensichtlich."

„Aber ich…"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Tsuna. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du genauso für ihn fühlst. Aber bitte, tu ihm nicht weh. Ansonsten werde ich dir wehtun. Verstanden?"

Ein mörderisches Funkeln lag nun im Blick der jungen Frau und Tsuna zuckte zusammen. Da war sie wieder, seine Angst vor Bianki. Doch schon einen Moment später verschwand die tödliche Aura um sie herum wieder und sie war einfach nur eine besorgte Schwester.

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Hastig verließ der braunhaarige Junge die Küche und ging in den Flur. Als er öffnete, stand Gokudera mit breitem Grinsen vor ihm.

„Guten Tag, Judaime", sagte er fröhlich.

„Hi", erwiderte Tsuna knapp, „komm ruhig rein."

Tsuna ging einen Schritt zur Seite und wandte dabei sein Gesicht ab. Es hatte sich wieder die verräterische Röte auf seine Wangen geschlichen. Es war ihm peinlich und er wollte nicht, das Gokudera es sah.

„Deine Schwester ist in der Küche, falls du sie begrüßen willst. Ansonsten sind wir heute allein."

„Nee, ich lass es lieber. Lass uns hoch gehen."

Der Kleinere ließ seinem Gast den Vortritt. Gerade als er ihm folgen wollte, wandte er seinen Blick noch einmal der Küche zu und Biankis Worte halten in seinem Kopf wieder. `Spiel nicht mit seinem Herzen´.

„Judaime, kommst du?"

„Äh, sicher."

Eilig ging Tsuna in sein Zimmer. Gokudera hatte sich bereits auf seinem üblichen Platz niedergelassen und lächelte dem Braunhaarigen freundlich zu. Dann entdeckte er Tsunas Videospiel, das auf dem niedrigen Tisch lag. Voller Begeisterung griff er danach.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das hier schon hast. Ich habe gehört, dass es unglaublich gut sein soll."

„Ist es auch, nur leider bin ich nicht besonders gut in dem Spiel."

„Wie wär's, wenn wir es zusammen probieren? Ich bin sicher, dass wir das schaffen."

„Klar, warum nicht."

Ohne Umschweife wandten sich beide Jungen dem Bildschirm von Tsunas Fernseher zu und versuchten nun gemeinsam ihr Glück. Tatsächlich kamen sie gut voran. Gokudera schien schnell die Tricks zu erkennen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit schafften sie das Level, an dem sich der junge Vongolaboss die Zähne ausgebissen hatte.

Letztere warf seinen Freund immer wieder verstohlen Seitenblicke zu und beobachtete ihn beim Spielen. Mit voller Konzentration versuchte der Silberhaarige die Monster zu besiegen ohne dabei selbst drauf zu gehen. Sein Gesicht war eine ernste Maske und seine Augen wanderten schnell über den Bildschirm. Tsuna erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, Gokudera über die Wange streicheln zu wollen. Wieder färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rosa, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Sturmwächter abwenden. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Der Ältere stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus, als er ein weiteres Level gemeistert hatte und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. Da fiel ihm auf, dass dieser ihm um einiges näher gekommen war. Unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, verharrte er auf dem Sitzkissen und hielt die Luft an. Dann spürte er sanft Tsunas Lippen auf seinen. Als diese wieder verschwanden hatte es ihm endgültig die Sprache verschlagen. Der Braunhaarige hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wich Gokuderas Blick aus. Dann stotterte er.

„T-Tut mir Leid, Gokudera-kun. Ich… Ich weiß auch nicht, was…"

Eine Hand hob sanft das Kinn des Kleineren. Jetzt blickte er geradewegs in graue Augen, die ihn geradezu gefangen hielten. Ehe er sich versah, beugte sich der Sturmwächter zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung erwiderte er den Kuss vorsichtig. Automatisch schlang der junge Mafiaboss die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und ließ sich einfach fallen. Er würde Gokudera niemals verletzen, dem war er sich sicher. Dafür liebte er ihn zu sehr.


	16. Neuzugang

„Ich soll bitte was tun? Boss, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Seh ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen?"

Bei dem eiskalten Blick von Xanxus verstummte Mammon und schluckte seine Wut herunter. Er kannte den Anführer der Varia nun wirklich lange genug um zu wissen, dass man es bereuen würde, wen man sich mit ihm anlegt. Das hatte der Mann mit den Narben ja bereits oft genug bewiesen. Aber dennoch kam der Arcobarello nicht mit der Entscheidung zurecht, die gerade über seinen Kopf hinweg gefällt wurden war.

„Aber… Aber wieso er?", setzte der relativ kleine Illusionist erneut an.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er sich für Mukuro Rokudo entschieden hatte! Außerdem brauchen wir ihn nicht! Ich bin einer der Besten weltweit!"

„Halt's Maul", knurrte Xanxus. Mammon spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ja, sein Boss war manchmal wirklich unheimlich. Und auch wenn er im Augenblick ehr das Bedürfnis hatte, sich in wortwörtlich in Luft aufzulösen, war der Ärger in ihm noch immer überwiegender.

„Ushishi, klingt so, als hätte da einer Angst ersetzt zu werden", meldete sich der blonde Kronenträger und grinste vor sich hin. Bisher hatte keiner der anderen Varia-Mitglieder auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Doch anscheinend kamen sie mit Xanxus' Entschluss bestens zu Recht. Und ganz besonders Belphegor schien seine wahre Freude an Mammons Empörung gefunden zu haben.

„Ach, sei ruhig! Hast du etwa Lust die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen?"

„Ushishi, der Prinz braucht einen ergebenen Diener. Und da du dich weigerst, dich meinem Willen zu beugen, muss eben der Frosch dafür herhalten."

„Bel-senpai, hör auf mich Frosch zu nennen", meldete sich nun die monotone Stimme neben Mammon. Die dazu gehörige Person war mittelgroß, hatte grünliche Haare und Augen in derselben Farbe. Sein Gesicht war genauso gelangweilt wie seine Stimme klang. Doch das markante an ihm war sein riesiger Hoodi. Er hatte die Form eines überdimensionalen Apfels und ließ den Jungen wie eine Witzfigur aus einer Kinderserie wirken. Kurz gesagt: Er sah lächerlich aus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das machen werde. Du bist und bleibst Froggy."

„Senpai…"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ihr so versessen darauf seit ihn bei uns mitmachen zu lassen", murmelte Mammon wieder. Er hasste Fran. In seinen Augen war der Junge nichts weiter als ein verzogenes, dämliches Kind, das keinen Respekt vor irgendjemanden außer seinem Meister Mukuro Rokudo hatte. Und schon allein, dass er der Schüler dieses Mannes war, reichte dem Kapuzenträger um ihn zu hassen. Seit den Ring-Kämpfen war er nicht gut auf den ehemaligen Häftling des Vendice-Gefängnisses zu sprechen und vermied alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Diese Demütigung kratzte auch jetzt, Jahre später, noch immer an seinem Ego. Und dass Xanxus beschlossen hatte, den Grünhaarigen wieder in die Varia aufzunehmen, passte dem Arcobarello natürlich herzlich wenig.

„Voi, Mammon, hör auf die wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen! Als du noch eines warst, konnte man wesentlich einfacher mit dir reden!", keifte Squalo und zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das hat nichts mit meiner Größe zu tun!"

„Ich finde, du bist kaum gewachsen seit dem letzten Mal", meinte Fran und sah auf den kleineren herunter. Auch wenn der Fluch schon vor langer Zeit von dem älteren Illusionisten genommen wurde und er seine Originalgröße wieder erreicht hatte, war immer noch einen Kopf kleiner als der Junge neben ihm. Langsam aber sicher begann er die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augen blitzten unter der Kapuze gefährlich.

Bel kicherte amüsiert bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er mochte es, mit Mammon zu spielen, das war schon früher zu gewesen. Aber seit man ihm diese seltsamen Erinnerungen an die Zukunft aus irgendeiner Parallelwelt überlassen hatte, musste er auch zu geben, dass ihm der blöde Frosch mit seinen unverschämten Sprüchen gefehlte. Also hatte er Xanxus den kleinen Denkanstoß gegeben, den Grünhaarigen wieder in ihr Team zu holen. Damals, vor zehn Jahren, als Fran an Gedächtnisverlust gelitten hatte und sich schließlich für Mukuros Gang entschied, war er mit der Situation einverstanden gewesen. Es hätte keinen Spaß gemacht, mit diesem dummen Kind zu spielen. Aber inzwischen hatte der junge Illusionist sich seine Fähigkeiten ausgebaut und dank Verdes Technik kehrten die Erinnerungen ebenfalls wieder zurück.

Plötzlich drehte sich Mammon einfach um und verließ den Raum. Belphegors Grinsen gefror auf seinem Gesicht, als er dem Kapuzenträger nachsah. Xanxus schnaubte nur verächtlich. Lussuria und Levi schienen etwas ratlos. Squalo dagegen rief dem Illusionisten nur hinterher, dass dieser sofort zurückkommen solle. Als das keine Wirkung zeigte, wurde der Langhaarige nur noch lauter, bis sich schließlich der Varia-Boss wieder einschaltete, genervt von der Lautstärke seines Stellvertreters.

Während zwischen den beiden ein Streit entbrannte, verschwand auch Fran aus dem Raum. Er ließ den großen, prunkvollen Raum hinter sich und lief durch die Flure des Anwesens der Vongola. Das hier war das komplette Gegenteil von Kokuyo-Land, in dem er sich sonst mit seinem Meister und den anderen aufhielt. Alles hier schrie geradezu nach verschwenderischem Reichtum und Luxus. Natürlich bedeutet ihm dieser ganze materielle Schnickschnack herzlich wenig. Immerhin war er gerne bei Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, M.M. und Chrome, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann reichte es ihm nicht mehr. Er wollte mehr.

Als sein Gedächtnis an die für ihn so fremde Zukunft zurückgekehrt war, erschienen nicht nur die Szenen aus den Kämpfen mit der Millofiore-Familie vor seinem inneren Auge, sondern auch ein Gespräch, dass er einmal mit Bel geführt hatte. Der Möchtegern-Prinz hatte ihm von seinem Vorgänger in der Varia erzählt, von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, und auch von seinen Fähigkeiten. Fran war beeindruckt gewesen, obwohl er schon damals der Meinung gewesen war, dass sein Meister Mukuro unschlagbar ist. Als er den damals bereits toten Illusionisten auf einem alten Gruppenfoto entdeckt hatte, hatte sich etwas in ihm verändert. Aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht kannte, hatte er das Verlangen gehabt, diese Person kennen zu lernen, ihr nahe zu sein, sie zu berühren. Das Bel-senpai eine so hohe Meinung von dem Mann namens Mammon gehabt hatte, dass er den Grünhaarigen zwang zu dessen Ehren diesen lächerlichen Frosch-Hoodi zu tragen, bewies ihm nur noch mehr, dass dieser Mensch etwas besonders gewesen sein muss. Dennoch hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er mehr als nur Bewunderung für den Arcobarello empfand.

Als der Junge aus dem Schloss trat, sah er gerade noch wie eine dunkle Gestalt im Wald verschwand, der das Grundstück umgab. Ohne groß nachzudenken folgte der Grünhaarige dem anderen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz. Doch schon bald hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wo Mammon steckte, geschweige denn, wo er sich selbst befand. Sein Orientierungssinn hatte schon immer zu wünschen übrig gelassen.

„Wieso verfolgst du mich?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge mit dem riesigem Apfelhut zusammen und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand der ehemalige Arcobarello. Die Kapuze verdeckte seine Augen, aber auch so konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass der Ältere alles andere als begeistert über die Anwesenheit von Fran war. Der starrte ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Dabei war doch auch sonst um keinen Kommentar verlegen, egal, wie beleidigend es für seinen Gegenüber werden würde.

„Antworte mir gefälligst!"

„Ich… habe eine Frage."

„Spuck's schon aus."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll."

„Dann verschwinde. Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit irgendwelchen Kindern rumzuschlagen, die sich für ganz besonders großartig halten."

Gerade als Mammon sich zum Gehen wandte, hielt Fran ihn am Arm fest.

„Hasst du mich?"

Beide hielten einen Moment inne. Der Grünhaarige, weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass von allen Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf gegangen waren, ausgerechnet diese den Weg über seine Lippen gefunden hatte. Der andere dagegen war schlicht und ergreifend perplex. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle?

Er befreite sich aus dem Griff des Jungen und antwortet mit fester Stimme: „Ja, tu ich."

„Wieso?"

„Ist das nicht klar? Du bist ein dummes, unerzogenes Kind, das sich einbildet zu den besten Illusionisten zu gehören. Deine bloße Anwesenheit bringt mich vor Wut zum Kochen. Und jetzt soll ich mir meine Stellung in der Varia auch noch mit dir teilen? Was kommt als nächstes? Kriege ich bald nur noch die Hälfte meines Gehaltes? Muss ich die ganze Zeit Babysitter spielen? Du bist mir im Weg, Kleiner."

Damit löste sich der Kapuzenträger auf und Fran blieb allein zurück. Auch wenn er nach Außen immer noch seine gelangweilte Maske trug, hatten ihn die Worte Mammons verletzt. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht wusste warum.

Trotz aller Protestaktionen die der Arcobarello gestartet hatte, wurde Fran doch als zweiter Offizier des Nebels in der Varia aufgenommen. Beide gingen sich die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg. Fran wagte es nicht, den Älteren anzusprechen. Er hatte keine Hemmungen die anderen Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit zu beleidigen, doch von Mammon sprach er nie schlecht.

Einige Wochen nach dem Eintritt des Grünhaarigen, saß er allein in einem der Aufenthaltsräume des Schlosses. Normalerweise unterhielt er sich mit Belphegor, doch der war am Morgen zu einer Mission geschickt wurden. Lussuria und Levi waren beauftragt wurden, einem Haufen von Neuzugängen in den unteren Ränge zu zeigen, warum sie als Handlanger fungierten. Sie bezeichneten es als Aufnahmeritual. Dabei verprügelten die sie die armen Leute aber nur, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie nichts konnten. Sie hatten Fran angeboten, mit zu kommen, doch ihm war nicht danach irgendwelchen Fremden eine zu verpassen. Squalo wiederum versuchte mal wieder ihrem mehr als eigensinnigen Boss alles recht zu machen, was allerdings nur in weiteres Gebrüll seitens des Schwertkämpfers ausartete. Und da der junge Illusionist nicht lebensmüde war, hatte er sich in einen Winkel des Anwesens verkrochen, in dem er seine Ruhe hatte.

Als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte er den Kopf. Er richtete sich auf, als Mammon auf ihn zukam. Er war sich nicht sicher, was der Kapuzenträger von ihm wollte. Hatte Fran etwas getan, das den anderen gereizt hatte?

„Wieso sitzt du hier so dumm rum?"

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Was du nicht sagst. Dagegen kann man was tun."

Der Ältere ließ ihm eine Akte in den Schoss fallen. Doch Fran verharrte regungslos und starte auf den Hefter vor ihm, als hätte er noch in seinem Leben so etwas gesehen.

„Das ist eine Mission, die du übernehmen kannst", erklärte Mammon, „Ein einfacher Job. Selbst du dürftest das auf die Reihe kriegen."

Ein stummes Nicken folgte als Antwort.

„Gut. Dann mach dich auf den Weg. Und versau es bloß nicht."

„Wieso machst du das nicht selber?"

„Das Kopfgeld ist zu wenig für mich. Für so etwas lohnt sich der Aufwand nicht. Genau das richtige für einen Anfänger wie dich."

„Hasst du mich immer noch?"

„Was soll die Frage? Das hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Aber es interessiert mich."

Mammon seufzte leicht entnervt und wandte den Kopf in Richtung des Grünhaarigen.

„Hör zu, es ist egal ob ich dich mag oder nicht. Ich muss ab jetzt mit dir arbeiten. Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung über dich ja noch, wer weiß. Aber du musst mir erst einmal beweisen, dass du es überhaupt wert bist. Verstanden?"

Wieder nickte der Junge, woraufhin der der Ältere den Raum wieder verließ. Als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fiel Frans Blick wieder auf den Hefter in seinem Schoss. Seit der Begegnung im Wald hatte er keine Mission angenommen, die man ihm angeboten hatte. Er hatte einfach keinen Grund gehabt, sie anzunehmen. In der Parallelwelt war sein Ansporn gewesen, seinen Vorgänger zu übertreffen. Jetzt, nach diesem Gespräch, wollte er in Mammons Augen jemand besonderes werden. Und wenn das bedeutete, eine Leute umzubringen, würde er es mit Freude tun, solange der andere ihn dann akzeptierte. Er erwartete nicht, dass der Ältere ihn als jemanden sah, dem er nah sein wollte. Aber wenn er vielleicht schaffte er es, der Person, für die Fran etwas hegte, was man durchaus als Zuneigung deuten könnte, wichtiger zu werden. So lange er bei ihm sein durfte, war er glücklich.


	17. Das Gefühl Namens Liebe

Der Chef des Disziplinarkomitees saß an dem Schreibtisch im Rezeptionsraum, dass er kurzer Hand zu seinem Büro umfunktioniert hatte. Vor ihm lagen Papiere, die er normalerweise schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit ausgefüllt hätte, aber seit einiger Zeit konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Selbst wenn er versuchte zu Schlafen fand er keine Ruhe. Und das ließ ihn nur noch gereizter werden, als er ohnehin schon war.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und erblickte zwei Schüler, die gemeinsam das Gelände verließen. Das Mädchen kicherte, als der Junge mit zaghaften Bewegungen ihre Hand nahm. Selbst aus der Entfernung war deutlich erkennbar, wie sich die Wangen beider feuerrot färbten. Bei diesem Anblick schnaubte der Hibari nur verächtlich, konnte aber den Blick nicht abwenden. Für ihn sah es so aus, als würden sich im Moment alle verlieben. Wo auch immer er hinsah, überall glückliche Pärchen. Es kotzte ihn an.

Eigentlich hatte er sich nie daran gestört. Schließlich war Frühling und die Hormone der Pflanzenfresser spielten verrückt. Jedes Jahr um diese Zeit brach die Verliebtheit wie eine Seuche aus und verbreitete sich rasend schnell. Aber Hibari war dieser Krankheit noch nie zum Opfer gefallen. Zwar gab es auch am Valentinstag immer wieder einige mutige Mädchen, die ihm mit hochrotem Kopf eine Schachtel mit Schokolade überreichten, allerdings hatte er sich nie etwas daraus gemacht. Wozu auch? Was bedeutete es schon, wenn es jemanden gab, der Gefühle für ihn hegte? Dieses ganze Liebeswirrwarr hatte ihn schon immer abgestoßen. Nie hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt sich wie andere Jugendliche in stumpfsinnigen Emotionen zu verlieren. Er bevorzugte es, einfach Abstand von anderen Menschen zu halten und allein zu bleiben. Oder zumindest dachte das bisher.

Vor einer Weile, als er durch die Stadt gewandert war, hatte er beschlossen, ausnahmsweise einmal in eine der Straßen mit den vielen Cafés zu gehen. Er lief schon den ganzen Tag umher und langsam machte sich der Hunger bemerkbar. Deswegen entschied er sich für eines der kleineren, weniger gut besuchten Restaurants und setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke, wo kaum einer ihn sah. Dennoch hatte er von dort aus einen guten Blick auf den ganzen Raum und beobachtete einige Besucher, die verstreut im Geschäft saßen. Allerdings interessierten sie ihn auch nicht wirklich. Sobald sein bestellter Eisbecher vor ihm stand, wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett von ihnen ab. Eine Zeit lang aß er in aller Stille. Nur leise drangen Stimmen von anderen an sein Ohr, die gedämpft Gespräche führten. Ab und zu läutete eine kleine Glocke am Eingang, wenn Kunden kamen oder gingen.

Doch dann hörte er plötzlich ein Lachen. Es war nicht laut, aber dennoch übertönte es die murmelnden Geräusche deutlich. Der Wolkenwächter hob den Blick und schaute in die entsprechende Richtung. Sofort blieben seine Augen an einem Blondschopf hängen, den er nur allzu gut kannte. Dino Chivarone saß einige Tische von ihm entfernt am Fenster und stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche. Noch immer grinste er breit und strahlte eine ungemein freundliche Aura aus. Einen Moment überlegte Hibari, was der Italiener hier zu suchen hatte, bis ihm auffiel, dass der junge Mann nicht allein gekommen war. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen, langen Locken. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, da sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Aber auch ihr glockenhelles Lachen fand den Weg zu seinem Ohr.

Wie versteinert starrte er die beiden an, unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu regen. Als Dino die zarte Hand des Mädchens nahm und sie sacht an seine Lippen führte, legte sich ein Schalter im Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen um. Offensichtlich handelte es sich bei der Fremden um die Freundin des Broncos. Seine Finger gruben sich in seine Handflächen und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Sein Blick wurde schneidend und seine Stimmung sank auf den Gefrierpunkt. In ihm breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl aus, eine neue Art von Wut. Nicht die, die er verspürte, wenn jemand seine Regeln missachtete oder Ärger machte. Das hier war stärker. Es schien ihn von innen heraus zu übernehmen. Er wollte nichts lieber tun als zu dem Pflanzenfresser herüber zu gehen und ihn von diesem Weib weg zu zerren. Aber stattdessen fischte er einige Geldscheine aus der Hosentasche und legte sie neben seinen halb gegessen Eisbecher, ehe er eilig aus dem Lokal stürmte. Er glaubte Dino gehört zu haben, der nach ihm rief, aber er blieb nicht stehen. Stattdessen begann er zu rennen und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen.

Das nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er auf dem Dach des Namimori-Schreins saß. Wie genau er dort hingekommen ist, wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Dino zuerst in der Schule nach ihm gesucht hätte. Aber Hibari hatte im Augenblick keine Nerven für den aufgedrehten Blonden. Deswegen war er zu seinem zweiten Lieblingsort gegangen, an dem eigentlich immer Ruhe herrschte.

Den Blick auf den Wald gerichtete hockte der Wolkenwächter dort und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich leer an. Wieso hatte es ihn so sehr aufgebracht, den jungen Boss der Cavallone Familiga mit einem Mädchen zu sehen? Schließlich war der Ältere ihm völlig egal. Meistens nervte er Hibari nur und bildete sich ein, etwas über den Jungen zu wissen. Die Art und Weise, wie er mit dieser teils überheblichen Art versuchte, ihm etwas beizubringen, regte Kyoya auf. Die braunen Augen, die ihn immer zu durch schauen schienen und spielerisch leuchteten, wenn die beiden kämpften, fielen dem Dunkelhaarigem immer wieder auf, und dafür hasste er den Blonden.

Immer wieder sah Hibari Dino und die Fremde vor sich. Doch langsam verwandelte sich die Wut in etwas anderes. Enttäuschung? Schmerz vielleicht? Aber das konnte nicht sein! Der Disziplinarchef mochte Dino nicht. Er betrachtete ihn lediglich als würdigen Gegner und respektierte ihn als diesen. Leider musste er auch zugeben, dass der Italiener ihn besser verstand, als Hibari lieb war. Die Maske, die der Wolkenwächter trug, schien bei dem Blonden nichts zu bewirken, als könne er direkt hinter die Fassade des Jüngeren sehen. Und dann diese Vertrautheit, die er dem Jungen vorgespielt hatte. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen nannte er ihn immer Kyoya, obwohl ihm bewusst sein müsste, dass es hier in Japan unhöflich war, jemanden mit dem bloßen Vornamen anzusprechen. Trotzdem hatte Hibari es zugelassen, seine Schutzmauern fallen lassen. Was für ein dummer Fehler. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Dino nicht so war wie alle anderen Pflanzenfresser? Dass er den Wolkenwächter verstand?

Hibari fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass er weinte. Wann hatte damit angefangen?

Gereizt wischte er die nassen Spuren von seinen Wangen und sprang vom Schrein herunter. Inzwischen hatte sich die Sonne immer mehr über die Baumkronen gesenkt. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde es bald dunkel werden. Und in diesem Augenblick wollte er einfach nur nach Hause.

Jetzt, Wochen später, hatte sich die Laune des Disziplinarchefs noch immer nicht gehoben. Er hatte gehofft, dass wieder alles normal werden würde und dieses idiotische Gefühl wieder dahin verschwand, wo es herkam. Doch leider wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Immer wieder entstanden die wildesten Fantasien in Hibaris Kopf, in denen Dino über ihn lachte während er sich irgendeinem Mädchen widmete. Und je öfter er an jenen Nachmittag zurück dachte, desto deprimierter wurde er.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum. Langsam stieg er die Treppen zum Dach hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Es war Freitag und die meisten Schüler waren schon lange auf dem Heimweg. Deshalb war Hibari davon ausgegangen, allein zu sein, doch als er den Blick hob erstarrte er. Dino lehnte am Zaun, der am Rand des Gebäudes angebracht war, und schaute ihn direkt an. Einen Augenblick sagte keiner etwas, sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Dann drehte sich Hibari auf dem Absatz um und wollte wieder im Schulhaus verschwinden, als der Blonde vorsprang und ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Kyoya, bitte warte."

„Lass mich los oder ich beiß dich zu Tode", knurrte der Dunkelhaarige bedrohlich.

„Ich will nur wissen war mit dir los ist! Du kommst nicht zum Training und ergreifst ständig die Flucht, wenn du mich zu Gesicht bekommst. Das sieht dir doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!"

„Verschwinde!"

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Kyoya, rede mit mir verdammt!"

„Wieso sollte ich? Es interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht, was ich denke."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich interessiert es mich! Du bist schließlich mein Schüler!"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die Antwort des Wolkenwächters, der sich inzwischen losgerissen hatte. Wenn es etwas gab, das er im Moment nicht wollte, dann war es mit Dino zu reden. Schon allein in seiner Nähe zu sein löste wieder dieses Gefühl in dem Jüngeren aus. Und er wollte es nicht mehr spüren. Er wollte einfach vergessen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sein Kopf unsanft gedreht wurde und er unfreiwillig in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers sehen musste. In ihnen lag Sorge und Verwirrung, aber auch eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit.

„Bitte", flüsterte Dino und hielt Hibari weiter hin fest.

Doch der Blonde bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen überwand der dunkelhaarige Junge die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste den verwunderten Mafioso. Der riss überrascht die Augen auf, doch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte sich Hibari auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst und verschwand durch die Tür. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Dino.

Eilig rannte der Disziplinarchef die Flure entlang und verschwand schließlich wieder in seinem Büro. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und presste die Hand auf den Mund. Was hatte er da gerade nur getan? Eigentlich hatte einfach nur weg gewollt. Aber als der Blonde ihm plötzlich so nah gewesen war… Er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können.

„Kyoya!"

Ein Klopfen von der anderen Seite ließ Hibari aufschrecken. Doch er gab keinen Ton von sich und stand auch weiterhin still, in der Hoffnung, dass der Ältere einfach weitergehen würde.

„Mach die Tür auf, Kyoya! Ich weiß dass du da drin bist!"

„Zieh Leine!", rief der Angesprochene zurück, konnte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme jedoch nicht verbergen.

„Ich bleibe solange hier, bis du mit mir geredet hast!"

„Bist du taub, Pflanzenfresser? Ich sagte, du sollst abhauen!"

„Ist es wegen damals im Café?"

Wieder versteifte sich der Dunkelhaarige bei der Erinnerung an den Tag. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. War er wirklich so durchschaubar?

„Hör zu, ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden. Das Mädchen, mit dem ich dort war, ist nicht meine Freundin oder irgendetwas in der Richtung."

„Es sah aber ganz danach aus!"

„Das war meine Cousine, Kyoya! Sie wollte schon immer mal nach Japan, also hab ich sie mitgenommen und sie etwas in Namimori herum geführt! Das ist alles!"

„Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich dir das einfach abkaufe?"

Kurz trat Stille zwischen den beiden ein. Hibari war skeptisch und wusste nicht, ob er dem Blonden glauben sollte. Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach alles vergessen und die Erklärung akzeptieren. Dennoch konnte er es nicht.

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben. Aber es ist die Wahrheit", sagte Dino schließlich und fügte leiser hinzu, so, dass der Dunkelhaarige es beinahe nicht gehört hätte, „Ich würde dich niemals betrügen, Kyoya."

Die grauen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, als sein Gehirn verarbeitete, was der Ältere damit gerade hatte sagen wollen. Hieß das… dass Dino sich in Hibari verliebt hatte? Eine ungewohnte Wärme breitete sich in dem Wolkenwächter aus. Die letzten Wochen, in denen er nur gereizt und unruhig war, schienen nie geschehen zu sein.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür, womit der Blonde schon fast nicht mehr gerechnet hätte. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schlang der Jüngere die Arme um ihn und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Sanft erwiderte er die Umarmung und genoss es, dem Jungen so nah zu sein. Auch für ihn waren die letzten Wochen nicht einfach gewesen. Er wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für den Dunkelhaarigen empfand, aber bisher schien diese Gefühl lediglich einseitig gewesen zu sein. Umso glücklicher machte es ihn, dass Kyoya jetzt doch zeigte, wie er wirklich über Dino dachte und vor allem, was er fühlte.

„Kyoya…"

„Ich will das nicht."

„Du willst was nicht?", fragte der andere verwirrt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du jemanden außer mir je wieder so nahe bist. Du gehörst mir, Bronco."

„Schon verstanden, Skylark", meinte Dino nur mit einem Grinsen und küsste den Jungen auf die Stirn.

Hibari, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, atmete den Geruch des Älteren ein. Vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung über Liebe ja doch geändert. Aber nur vielleicht.


	18. Sein Eigentum

„FRAN!"

Mit dem üblichen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck drehte der Angesprochene den Kopf, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, von seinem Hocker aufzustehen. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau mit kurzen roten Haaren, die ihn wütend anfunkelte. Sie trug eine goldene Haarspange, auf der ein großes M prangte. Aber der junge Illusionist war der Meinung, dass es dämlich aussah.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht an meine Sache gehen sollst?"

„War ich doch gar nicht."

„Ach, und wer hat dann mein Shampoo genommen?"

„Ken vielleicht?"

„Du willst doch nur von dir ablenken", warf ihm die die Rothaarige vor und verschränkte die Arme bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Mukuro so viel an dir liegt. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du schon lange aus der Gang geflogen."

Fran wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sagte monoton: „Das hast nicht du zu bestimmen, du alte Hexe. Außerdem weiß ich auch nicht, was du eigentlich hier machst. Du bedeutest Mukuro-sama doch gar nichts."

„Was war das grade?!"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Pumukel."

„Du kleiner…."

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte der Grünhaarige, wie die Frau rot anlief vor Zorn und ihm einen eiskalten Blick zuwarf. Aber das war ihm egal. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er M.M. nicht leiden konnte. Immerhin beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, stritten und beleidigten sich die beiden wann es nur ging. Nicht, dass Fran sich nicht auch gerne mit anderen anlegte, aber bei ihr war es etwas anderes. Er mochte es nicht, dass die Rothaarige immer wieder aufdringlich gegenüber seinem Meister wurde. Aber am schlimmsten war, dass der Mukuro ihre Annährungsversuche duldete.

„Lass es gut sein M.M.", mischte sich Chikusa ein, der die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke des Raumes gelesen hatte.

„Fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken, Brillenschlange!"

„Ich mein ja nur, dass es nichts bringt sich aufzuregen."

„Diese kleine Kröte hat ja auch nicht deine Sachen angefasst!"

„Wenn interessiert's. Meinetwegen reg dich auf, aber versuch nichts so rumzuschreien. So kann ich nicht lesen."

„Dann geh raus!"

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich der Dunkelhaarige und ließ die beiden Streithähne allein. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, starrte M.M. wieder Fran an. Der saß noch immer regungslos und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt. Er brachte die junge Frau gerne zur Weißglut. Einerseits, weil er es mochte, wie sie vor Wut fast explodierte, andererseits in der Hoffnung, dass sie einfach verschwinden und nie wieder kommen würde.

Eigentlich hatte er weder zu Ken noch zu Chikusa ein schlechtes Verhältnis. Zwar zog er den Blonden gerne wegen seinem Verhalten auf, das den Grünhaarigen an einen Hund erinnerte, aber an sich lebten sie in friedlicher Koexistenz. Jeder blieb für sich und versuchte, dem anderen nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Ähnlich verhielt es sich bei dem Brillenträger. Er, als der vernünftigere von Mukuros Freunden, akzeptierte Frans Anwesenheit. Wirklich miteinander gesprochen hatten sie noch nie, auch wenn sie sich jetzt schon über zwei Jahre kannten.

Und dann war da noch Chrome Dokuro. Er hatte sie noch das erste Mal bei der Schlacht gegen Byakuran kennengelernt. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass sie so schwächlich und schüchtern gewesen war. Die zehn Jahre ältere Version von ihr hielt sich meist von dem Rest der Kokuyo Gang fern, obwohl sie dennoch mit Ken und Chikusa in Kontakt stand. Zu mindest hatte der junge Illusionist sie schon öfters miteinander telefonieren hören. Dabei hatte sie aber ehr ruhig und bedacht auf ihn gewirkt. Doch eines blieb unverändert: Mukuro-samas Interesse an ihr. Auch wenn sie sich in dieser Zeit eindeutig für die Vongola entschieden hatte, so schien sie doch noch immer sehr an dem Blauhaarigen zu hängen. Und auch er redete seiner Flucht oft mit ihr. Jedoch hegte Fran gegen sie keinen Groll. Er wusste, dass sie für seinen Meister ehr etwas wie eine kleine Schwester war. Und das ließ sie in seinen Augen mehr oder weniger harmlos erscheinen, auch wenn der Ältere oft über sie sprach.

Ja, man konnte durchaus sagen, dass Fran kindisch war. Nicht nur was seine Dreistigkeit gegenüber anderen anging, die ihm besonders während seiner Zeit bei den Varia Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Auch war er durchaus besitzergreifend, wenn es um etwas ging, dass er sehr mochte. Das Wort „teilen" gehörte nicht zu seinem Wortschatz. Und dabei war es egal, ob es sich um Geld, Pudding oder eine Person handelte; er würde immer sein Eigentum verteidigen. Und er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, dass Mukuro ihm gehörte.

Plötzlich stand M.M. direkt vor ihm und taxierte ihn mit ihren Blicken. Auch wenn er sie weiterhin emotionslos betrachtete, jagt ihm die tödliche Aura, die sie umgab doch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß nicht, für wen du dich hältst, Kleiner, aber lass dir eines gesagt sein: Komm Mukuro zu nahe und du hast die längste Zeit gelebt."

„Wieso sollte ich ihm zu nahe kommen?", fragte der Jüngere unschuldig und ließ sich dabei seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass jemand hinter seine Fassade schauen konnte? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet diese Rothaarige Hexe?

„Oh, bitte, glaubst du ich bin blind? Ich seh doch, wie du ihn anstarrst. Du bist genauso schlimm wie dieses Miststück, Chrome. Du benimmst dich in Mukuros Gegenwart wie ein verliebtes Teenagermädchen. Aber ich warne dich. Er gehört mir."

„Wer legt das fest?"

„Ich."

„Aber deine Meinung zählt nicht."

„Bitte?"

„Du bist nur hier, weil Mukuro-sama dich unterhaltsam findet. Nicht weil du für ihn unentbehrlich bist oder so etwas. Lediglich ein Spielzeug, an dem er irgendwann das Interesse verlieren wird."

Frans Kopf flog zur Seite, als M.M. ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Der rote Abdruck ihrer Hand zeichnete sich deutlich in dem Gesicht des Grünhaarigen ab. Dieser starrte mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen auf den Boden und versuchte, seine Gelassenheit wieder zu finden. Doch da wurde er auch schon an den Haaren gepackt, und sein Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten gezogen. Spitze Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Kopfhaut. Seine Augen trafen auf die der jungen Frau, die jetzt denselben wahnsinnigen Ausdruck hatte wie Belphegor, kurz bevor ein Blutbad anrichtete. Doch ehe sie etwas tun konnte, ging die Tür auf.

„Kufufufu, was soll denn das werden, M.M.?"

Sofort ließ sie den Jüngeren los und ging zu Mukuro, der am Türrahmen lehnte. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln, doch erreichte dieses nicht seine Augen. Aufmerksam verfolgte er die Bewegungen der Rothaarigen, die sich aufreizend vor ihm aufbaute und mit zuckersüßer Stimme antwortete: „Ich habe nur etwas mit der Krö-, ich meine, dem kleinen Frosch spielen wollen."

„Ich bin kein Kleinkind, du blöde Kuh", meldete sich das Varia-Mitglied und handelte sich somit einen bitterbösen Blick von der angesprochenen Person ein. Der Blauhaarige dagegen lachte nur amüsiert.

„Siehst du, Mukuro-kun, er macht mich die ganze Zeit nur schlecht. Meinst du nicht, dass er dafür eine Strafe verdient hatte?"

Der erfahrene Illusionist legte den Kopf schief. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er legte der jungen Frau einen Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie sanft aus dem Raum, während er sagte: „Du hast recht, ich werde mich mal kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Würdest du Ken und Chikusa beim Einkaufen begleiten?"

„W-was? Wieso?"

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

„D-Doch, natürlich. Ich mache mich sofort mit den beiden auf den Weg, Mukuro-kun."

„Braves Mädchen."

Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich und wartete, bis sich die Schritte der Rothaarigen entfernten. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Jüngeren um, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Mukuro lächelte noch immer und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Du sollst sie doch nicht immer ärgern, Fran."

„Sie hat angefangen."

„Es ist mir egal, wer angefangen hat. Aber euer Gezanke nervt mich, verstehst du?"

„Ja, Mukuro-sama."

Fran wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf seine Füße. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, seinen Meister zu reißen. Mehr als einmal war er deswegen von dem Trident, den der Blauhaarige mit sich führte, aufgespießt wurden. Aber dennoch konnte Fran einfach nicht anders, als sich mit M.M. zu streiten.

Als er eine warme Hand spürte, die sein Kinn leicht anhob, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Mukuro hatte sich vor ihn gekniet und sah ihm mit seinen beiden verschiedenfarbigen Augen an. Das eine tief blau, das andere leuchtend rot.

Der Grünhaarige spürte wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie nah sein Meister ihm gerade war. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, verharrte der Kleinere, während das Gesicht des anderen immer näher kam. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stoppte Mukuro. Fran konnte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, der ihm einen wieder erschaudern ließ, dieses Mal jedoch vor Wohlbefinden. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit Watte gefüllt.

„Du bist wirklich ein seltsames Kind, weißt du das?", fragte Mukuro leise und mit relativ tiefer Stimme. Fran konnte nicht antworten. Deswegen nickte er nur leicht, den Blick auf die Lippen des anderen gerichtet. Diese verzogen sich erneut zu einem Lächeln. Dann überbrückte der Ältere die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und zog seinen Schüler in einen Kuss. Dieser hatte die Augen inzwischen geschlossen und genoss dieses warme Kribbeln, das der andere bei ihm auslöste. Doch allzu schnell löste sich Mukuro wieder von dem Grünhaarigen und richtete sich auf. Er zerzauste dem Kleineren noch einmal die Haare und sagte verschwörerisch: „Ich brauche M.M. noch, also versuche nicht allzu hart zu ihr zu sein. Aber danach kannst du mit ihr machen was du willst, kleiner Frosch."

Damit verließ der Blauhaarige den Raum. Zurück blieb ein zur Salzsäule erstarrter Fran, der noch immer nicht ganz sicher war, ob das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber er hatte die Körperwärme Mukuros ohne Zweifel spüren können. Langsam breitete sich in ihm das Verlangen aus, vor Freude laut aufzuschreien, doch behielt er wie immer seine emotionslose Maske. Niemand außer seinem Meister würde seine Gefühle je zu spüren bekommen, das stand fest. Denn von jetzt an war es Fran, der Mukuro gehört. Und eines hatten beide gemeinsam: Sie teilten nicht gern.


	19. The First Generation

Giotto knallte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Neben ihm befand sich ein hoher Berg aus Dokumenten, die er alle in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden durchgearbeitet hatte. Bei dem Aufprall wackelte der Stapel jedoch gefährlich. Wenn er umgekippt wäre, hätte er den Blonden unter einer Papierlawine begraben und er hätte erneut alles ordnen müssen. Aber ausnahmsweise schien selbst die Schwerkraft Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und so blieb alles an seinem Platz.

Primo hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass seine Aufgaben als Boss einer Mafiafamilie ihn einmal so sehr in Anspruch nehmen würden. Natürlich war er sich bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, doch hatte er nie vermutet, dass es so viel Büroarbeit sein würde. Eigentlich hatte er der ganzen Sache nur zugestimmt, weil er seine Freunde und Außenstehende vor den anderen Mafiosi beschützen und ihrer Tyrannei ein Ende setzten wollte. Aber damit hatte das hier nicht mehr viel zu tun. Er bekam kaum noch die Gelegenheit durch die Straßen der Stadt zu schlendern wie er es früher getan hatte. Stattdessen hockte er Tag und Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch, unterschrieb alle möglichen Dokumente und las Berichte über Kämpfe zwischen anderen Familien und den Vongola. Alle schienen etwas von ihm zu erwarten. Und er glaubt, unter dem Druck zerbrechen zu müssen. Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, alles hinzubekommen, ohne zu kollabieren.

Langsam lehnte der Blonde sich zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits wieder Vormittag. Er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, ohne auch nur ein Auge zu zutun. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen hatte. Er hatte immer mal ein paar Stunden vor sich hingedöst, doch wirklich erholt war er danach nie. Eher fühlte er sich noch ermüdeter als zuvor.

Die blauen Augen des Mafiabosses wanderten durch den Raum und blieben schließlich an einem Foto hängen, das eingerahmt auf seinem nicht ganz ordentlichen Arbeitsplatz stand. Es war das Bild, das vor etwa einem Jahr entstand, bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier. Alle seine Wächter hatten sich um ihn herum versammelt. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, als er daran zurück dachte, wie er jeden einzelnen von ihnen kennengelernt hatte.

Der Mann, der links von ihm saß, lächelte in die Kamera. Seine roten Haare und das Tattoo in seinem Gesicht ließen ihn für außenstehende gefährlich wirken, doch wusste Giotto, das G. ein gutes Herz hatte. Sie kannten einander seit Kindestagen und waren schon beinahe wir Brüder. Was immer auch passierte, der Blonde konnte sich stets auf die Unterstützung seines Freundes verlassen. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, als er als kleiner Junge einmal von älteren Kindern verprügelt wurde und G. ihn gerettet hatte. Daraufhin versuchte der Blonde immer wieder sich mit dem anderen anzufreunden. Doch damals wollte der hitzköpfige Rotschopf nichts mit Giotto zu tun haben, bis zu jenem furchtbaren Tag, an dem seine Familie zu Grunde ging. Es war nicht so, dass G. eine besonders enge Bindung zu seinen Eltern gehabt hätte. Sein Vater hatte ihn geschlagen und ihn beschimpft. „Dämon", „Nichtsnutz" und „Ausgeburt der Hölle" waren nur einige Bezeichnungen für seinen Sohn gewesen. So hatte G. seine Zeit lieber in den Straßen verbracht, weit weg von seinen Problemen. Dennoch hatte es der Rothaarige nicht über sich gebracht, einfach zu gehen. Immerhin liebte er seine Mutter dennoch, auch wenn sie nie etwas gegen seinen Vater unternahm. Doch eigentlich blieb er nur zu Hause, weil er seine Schwester, Emilia, beschützen wollte. Sie war drei vier Jahre jünger als er und noch dazu ziemlich schwächlich. Deshalb versuchte G. alles, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Doch dann, an einem warmen Sommerabend, als er in ihr einfaches Haus zurückkehrte, wie er es immer tat, war alles anders. Es roch nach Tod und Blut. Und als der Junge die Küche betrat, fand er seine Eltern und auch seine kleine Schwester auf dem Boden vor, tot. Etwas in seinem Kopf setzte aus und er rannte einfach weg, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Als seine Lungen und Beine vom langen Lauf brannten, sank er in Gasse auf den Boden und weinte stumm. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und der Himmel war pechschwarz. Kein einziger Stern erhellt die Dunkelheit. Doch plötzlich spürte G. eine leichte Berührung und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören. Doch als er die Silhouette vor ihm erkannte, entspannte er sich wieder. Giotto ging vor ihm in die Hocke und umarmte ihn. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht gewusst, was G. an diesem Tag durchgemacht hatte, doch ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hatte er den Rothaarigen mit sich gezogen und mit zu seinen Eltern gebracht. Diese waren über den späten Besuch etwas verdutzt, erlaubten aber dennoch, dass G. bei ihnen blieb. Bald sollte sich herausstellen, dass dies lediglich der Anfang einer langen, tiefen Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Jungen sein sollte. Seit damals haben sie viele Krisen gemeinsam durchgestanden, aber mindestens genauso viele schöne Momente geteilt. Und Giotto war dankbar, das er G. an seiner Seite hatte.

Rechts in einem Sessel saß Knuckel. Er war der Wächter des Sonnenrings, aber auch ein zu tiefst gläubiger Priester und ein unschlagbarer Boxer. Wann immer er in der Nähe war, steckte er andere mit seinem Enthusiasmus an. Doch Giotto kannte ihn noch aus der Zeit, in der der Dunkelhaarige in einer tiefen Lebenskriese steckte. Durch seine Kämpfe hatte er unzählbar viele Gegner zusammengeschlagen, obwohl das überhaupt nicht die Absicht des herzensguten Mannes war. Ihm war bewusst, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn besiegen würde, und all die Verletzten unnötig waren. Er hatte gerade beschlossen, die Boxhandschuhe für immer an den Nagel zu hängen, als die beiden sich kennenlernten. Doch diese Entscheidung hatte den Strahlemann in ein tiefes Loch aus Verzweiflung gestoßen. Tatsächlich bedeutete das Aufgeben seiner Leidenschaft, dass er seinen gesamten Lebensinhalt verlor. Doch Giotto hatte ihm die Lehren der Kirche nahe gebracht und ihm aufgezeigt, dass es immer etwas gibt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Der gebildete Blondschopf berichtete ihm von den 10 Geboten und den Geschichten der Heiligen aus der Bibel. Schließlich überzeugte er den Dunkelhaarigen sogar, dass sein Talent und seine Kraft ein Geschenk Gottes waren, und dass es keinen Grund gab, sich dafür selbst zu hassen. Und tatsächlich fühlte sich Knuckel in der Religion geborgen und ließ sich bald darauf Taufen. Seitdem sah er Giotto einen Vertrauten und auch einen guten Freund, der ihn davor bewahrt hatte, sich selbst zu verlieren. Und dafür war er ihm dankbar.

Hinter diesen dreien stand ein großer Mann mit freundlichen braunen Augen und traditioneller Tracht. Asari, der erste Regenwächter, war wirklich jemand, dem Rituale und Kultur viel bedeuteten, doch noch wichtiger waren ihm seine Freunde. Und obwohl er immer ausgeglichen und gut gelaunt schien, hatte er auch eine dunkle Seite. In Folge des Aufenthalts Giottos in dem kleinen Dorf, in dem Asari zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebte, begann eine andere Familiga die Einwohner anzugreifen. Asari versuchte so gut es ging, seine Freunde zu beschützen, wurde jedoch von einer Übermacht an Gegnern geschlagen. Gerade als er alles verloren glaubte, kam Giotto ihm zu Hilfe und verteidigte mit ihm gemeinsam das Dorf. Als sie es schließlich schafften, die Fremden in die Flucht zu schlagen, sanken beide erschöpft zusammen. Aus diesen unschönen Umständen heraus, entstand eine neue Freundschaft. Der blonde Mafiaboss war überrascht gewesen, dass Asari trotz seiner friedlichen, sorgenfreien Natur ein so ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer war, der in gefährlichen Situation plötzlich ernst wurde, als hätte man in seinem Kopf einen Schalter umgelegt. Er war eine gute Seele, und deswegen zählte er für Giotto neben G. und Cozarto zu seinen wichtigsten Freunden.

Neben Asari standen der Nebelwächter, Deamon Spade, und seine Geliebte, Elena. Beide lächelten freundlich. Die blonde Schönheit hatte bereits durch ihren Vater von einer neuen Familiga gehört, die sich als Vongola bezeichneten und sich, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mafiafamilien, um die Schwachen kümmerten anstatt sie auszubeuten. Schließlich hatte die junge Frau Giotto und seine Freunde aufgesucht, um herauszufinden, was für Persönlichkeiten hinter den Gerüchten verbargen. Schnell entwickelte sie Sympathie für Primo und seine Wächter, und so kam es, dass sie ihm eines Tages Deamon vorstellte. Der blauhaarige Aristokrat stand Giotto deutlich skeptisch gegenüber, sagte jedoch nichts. Elena hatte bereits zuvor erwähnt, dass ihr „guter Freund" genauso wie sie herzlich wenig von der hohen Gesellschaft hielt, die durch Korruption und Verschwendung gekennzeichnet war. Aber auf Wunsch der jungen Frau, unterhielt sich Deamon mit Giotto und erkannte, dass der Blonde anders war, als er vermutete hatte. Schnell wurde dem Blauhaarigen klar, dass er die Ansichten Primos teilte und den gleichen Wunsch hegte, wie der junge Vongola-Boss: Eine besser Welt zu schaffen, in der alle in Sicherheit und Frieden leben konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen. Das war es, was den Illusionisten schließlich zu der Familiga führte, gemeinsam mit seiner Geliebten. Auch wenn Giotto seiner Ansicht nach ein viel zu weiches Herz hatte, dass ihn irgendwann einmal ins Verderben führen würde.

Etwas weiter hinten stand Lampo. Der junge Mann strahlte selbst auf dem Foto eine kindliche Arroganz aus. Mit überheblichem Blick schaute er in die Kamera und wirkte dabei wie ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie. Wobei das gar nicht mal so falsch war. Der Donnerwächter gehörte zu einer alten Adelsfamilie, die in ganz Italien berühmt war. Er war seit einigen Jahren das neue Familienoberhaupt, seit sein Vater durch eine Krankheit aus dem Leben geschieden war. Bis dahin hatte er das Anwesen so gut wie nie verlassen, doch plötzlich wurde er mit völlig neuen Situationen konfrontiert. Andere Herzöge und Lords kamen zu ihm, versuchten ihn dazu zu bringen, die Aufgabe des verstorbenen Oberhauptes auszuführen. Diese bestand grundsätzlich darin, sich um die Menschen in der Region zu kümmern und vor den Mafiosi zu beschützen. Doch Lampo hatte Angst. So gesehen war es gewissermaßen seine Schuld, dass es in den Jahren, in denen die Vongola gegründet wurden, besonders schlimm im Untergrund der Gesellschaft war. Dennoch hatte auch Giotto sich an den arroganten Feigling gewendet und ihm klar gesagt, was außerhalb seiner Villa vor sich ging. Und tatsächlich brachten Primos Worte Lampo dazu, sein Anwesen zu verlassen und sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben unter normale Menschen zu mischen. Als er herablassend mit einem Mitglied einer anderen Familiga redete, wurde er in einen Kampf verwickelt, den er nur mit der Hilfe der Vongola gewinnen konnte. Trotz seiner Angst war er nicht davon gelaufen. Aus diesem Grund hatte der Blonde damals entschieden, ihn zu einem seiner Wächter zu machen. Es war nur gesund, sich zu fürchten. Doch man musste auch den Mut haben, seine Ängste zu überwinden. Und Lampo hatte dies seit seinem ersten Treffen mit Giotto mehr als einmal tun müssen.

Ganz hinten links, den Körper halb abgewandt, stand Alaude. Seine blassblonden Haare hoben die stahlblauen Augen nur noch mehr hervor, die einem kalt entgegen blickten. Fast jeder fürchtete sich vor ihm, da alle wussten, zu was dieser Mann fähig war. Wenn er irgendwo auftauchte, bedeutete das in der Regel, dass er Ärger gab und jemand leiden würde. Und man wollte gewiss nicht dieser eine jemand sein. Alaude war einer der ersten Wächter, die Giotto kennenlernte. Kaum, dass er und G. sich in die Angelegenheit des Untergrunds einmischten, trafen sie auf den legendären Verfechter des Friedens der Stadt. Die tödliche Aura, die Alaude umgab, schreckte viele Leute ab, doch es gab immer jemanden, der dumm genug war, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Doch Giotto und G. waren durch ein Missverständnis in einen Kampf mit dem Blonden geraten. Beide waren von der Stärke ihres Gegenübers überwältig. Immer wieder begegneten sie diesem Mann und nicht häufig kämpften sie Seite an Seite. Doch der Wolkenwächter hatte nie etwas mit Primo und Co. zu tun haben wollen. Er hasste es, wenn Menschen sich zu Gruppen zusammen schlossen. Er bevorzugte es, allein zu sein, und kämpfte nur für sich selbst. Dennoch behielt er die Vongola im Auge, beobachtete sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Seine offizielle Begründung war stets, dass er lediglich darauf Acht gab, dass der Frieden in seiner Stadt nicht gestört wurde. Doch wann immer Giotto ihn aufsuchte, hörte er sich an, was der Jüngere ihm zu sagen hatte. Er würde es niemals zu geben, aber zwischen ihm und dem Mafiaboss entwickelte sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft. Alaude lehnte es strikt ab, sich mit den anderen Wächtern abzugeben, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste, und er war Primo auch dafür dankbar, dass er ihm seine Freiheit ließ. Nur wenn es Probleme gab, die seine Hilfe erforderten oder sein Interesse wecken könnten, wandte sich Giotto an ihn. Er war unabhängig, unterstützte die Familiga jedoch, wenn ihre Ziele mit seinen übereinstimmten.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss den blonden Mafiaboss aus seinen Erinnerungen. Mit ruhiger Stimme bat er seinen Besucher herein, als G. seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Er musterte seinen Freund und seufzte.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hast."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas anderes behaupten."

„Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du noch ernsthaft krank. Du solltest wirklich mal Pause machen", sagte G. verärgert, doch Giotto wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

„Jaja, ich weiß. Aber es hilft nichts. Jemand muss den ganzen Papierkram doch erledigen. Brauchst du etwas, G.?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich habe dich nur eine Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Selbst Alaude hat nach dir gefragt. Und das will was heißen, wenn dieser Bastard schon so was wie Fürsorge zeigt."

„Es geht mir gut. Alles in Ordnung", meinte der Blonde und lächelte, doch er wusste selbst, dass diese Lüge nicht besonders überzeugend war. Der Sturmwächter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Entschlossen marschierte er auf seinen Boss zu und schob ihn anschließend aus dem Raum.

„Hey, was soll das werden?"

„Du gehst jetzt sofort ins Bett. Du siehst aus wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber! Musst du erst zusammenklappen, bis du es einziehst?"

„Nein…"

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ließ Giotto es zu, dass sein Freund ihn einmal quer durch das Hauptquartier zerrte und ihn schließlich in das Zimmer des Vongola-Bosses bugsierte. Schließlich verpasste er Primo noch einen Stoß, so dass er wortwörtlich ins Bett fiel. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Rothaarige wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden, als er die Augen schloss und sich auf der Matratze zusammenrollte und innerlich all seinen Freunden dankte, dass sie sich um ihn kümmerten. So schwierig sie auch von Zeit zu Zeit sein konnten, im Grunde genommen, waren sie alle auf ihre eigene Art großartige Menschen. Mit diesem Gedanken und dem Foto vor seinem inneren Auge, schlief Giotto ein.


	20. Das Herz eines Technikers

Spanner schob seinen Lutscher im Mund von einer Seite zu anderen, ein kleiner Tick von ihm, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Gemeinsam mit Irie Shoichi saß er in dem, was von der Melone-Base noch übrig geblieben war, und vor der Zeitmaschine, die der Rothaarige gebaut hatte. Der Boden war übersäht mit allerlei Kabeln, die in fünf Laptops und einen zentralen Rechner mündeten. Die beiden Männer saßen auf dem Boden und tippten wie Besessene auf die Tastaturen der Computer. Sie hatten sich in den letzten vier Tagen kaum von der Stelle bewegt. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, bevor sie den Vongola Decimo und seine Wächter zurück in ihre Zeit schicken konnten. Wenn sie nicht rund um die Uhr an dem Projekt arbeiteten, würde es sicher ein paar Wochen dauern, das Wurmloch im Zeit-Raum-Gefüge zu öffnen. Aber beide Techniker wussten, dass sie dazu keine Zeit hatten. Entweder jetzt oder nie.

Mit einem Seufzen drückte Spanner die Entertaste und startete damit einen Datentransfer, der sicher einige Minuten dauern würde. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wandte er den Blick vom Bildschirm vor ihm ab und streckte sich. Beinahe automatisch schaute er zu seinem alten Schulfreund Shoichi.

Er konnte sich noch genau an sein erstes Treffen mit dem Rothaarigen Japaner erinnern. Damals, auf einer Highschool, die sich auf Robotertechnik und angewandte Informatik spezialisiert hatte, nahmen beide oft an Wettkämpfen teil, in denen es darum ging, den Roboter seines Gegners zu schlagen. Spanner war immer zu den merkwürdigen Turnieren erschienen, und wenn es nur als Zuschauer war. Schon immer hatte er zu der Art Kind gehört, die lieber in der Werkstatt seines Vaters rumbastelte als mit anderen Jungs Fußball zu spielen und sich zu Prügeln. Auch in der Mittelschule hatte sich sein Interesse an dem Innenleben von Geräten nicht verändert. Im Gegensatz zu seinen gleichaltrigen Klassenkameraden, die inzwischen das andere Geschlecht für sich entdeckt hatten und von allen möglichen Hormonen überflutet wurden, hatte der Blonde sich nur noch weiter in seine Forschungen gestürzt, um ein Stipendium für die Elite-Highschool zu bekommen. Das hatte zwar zur Folge gehabt, dass er nie wirklich so etwas wie Freunde oder ein Sozialleben hatte, aber das störte ihn nie. Die meisten Menschen fand er langweilig. Sein Herz schlug nur Maschinen. Oder zumindest hatte er das immer gedacht.

Dann, während der Wettkämpfe auf der Highschool, hatte er erstmals angefangen, Gespräche zu führen, die aus mehr als sieben Sätzen seinerseits bestanden. Endlich, so glaubte er, hatte er einen Ort gefunden, an dem er Leute traf, die ihm ähnelten. Doch die Person, die ihn bisher am meisten faszinierte, hatte er noch nie angesprochen. Es handelte sich dabei um einen jungen Japaner mit roten Haaren und einer Brille. Er war extra aus seiner Heimatstadt nach Amerika gezogen, nur um hier zu Schule zu gehen und sich über den neuesten Stand der Technik ausbilden zu lassen. Spanner hatte schon von ihm gehört. Einige seiner Mitschüler tuschelten hinter dem Rücken des Jungen über ihn. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass er ein Wunderkind im Bereich der Konstruktion von neuartigen Robotern sei. Natürlich wollte der junge Blondschopf herausfinden, was dahinter steckte. Umso erfreuter war er natürlich, als er eines Tages gegen Shoichi antreten musste. Es war ein erbitterter Wettstreit gewesen, und keiner wollte gegen den Anderen verlieren. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden entschieden die Kampfrichter schließlich, dass es bei einem Unentschieden bleiben sollte. Spanner musste zugeben, dass er einerseits von seinem Gegenüber beeindruckt war, es andererseits aber auch an seiner Ehre kratzte, nicht gewonnen zu haben. Weder er noch der rothaarige Japaner hatten bisher einen Kampf verloren. Im Anschluss unterhielt sich Spanner erstmals wirklich mit seinem Konkurrent. Er hatte natürlich gestaunt, als Shoichi im geschworen hatte, eines Tages den perfekten Roboter zu konstruieren. Aber dieses Versprechen hatte ihn auch lächeln lassen. Er mochte den jungen Japaner. Er schien genauso viel Herzblut in seine Maschinen zu stecken wie der Blonde selbst, und noch dazu hatte er eine sympathische Art, mit Leuten zu sprechen. Seit diesem Abend hatte Spanner oft seine Nachmittage mit seinem neuen Freund verbracht. Neben dem Thema der Schule und der Technik, unterhielten sie sich auch stundenlang über die japanische Kultur. Spanner faszinierten die alten Tradition und die Mentalität von Shoichis Heimat und wissbegierig, wie er nun einmal war, scheute er sich nicht, den anderen geradezu auszuhorchen. Und tatsächlich beantwortete der Junge alle seine Fragen. Anscheinend half es ihm, mit seinem Heimweh zurechtzukommen, wenn er bei Spanner war. So glich es keinem Wunder, dass die beiden schnell zu besten Freunden wurden.

Doch dann kam die Zeit, in denen sie sich voneinander entfernten. Nach dem Abschluss besuchten bei verschiedene Universitäten, die durch acht Stunden Autofahrt getrennt wurden. Dank dem Studium hatte keiner der beiden die Zeit, sich mit dem anderen zu treffen. Deshalb hielten sie lediglich über das Internet Kontakt und redeten manchmal im Videochat miteinander. Doch auch diese Gespräche minimierten sich, als Shoichi einen jungen Mann namens Byakuran kennenlernte und seine Zeit beinahe ausschließlich mit ihm verbrachte. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab es Spanner jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn sein Freund ihn wegen dem Weißhaarigen versetzte oder während ihrer Unterhaltungen nur von ihm redete. Es war nicht so, dass Spanner Byakuran nicht mochte. Er kannte ihn einfach nur nicht. Und das ausgerechnet Shoichi, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn verstehen würde, sich auf mit einmal so veränderte, stimmte den Blonden traurig.

Dann, ein paar Wochen, nachdem beide ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten, erhielt Spanner eine E-Mail, das der Rothaarige ihn unbedingt sehen musste und sie sich in der Nähe seiner Wohnung treffen sollten. Anfangs war der junge Techniker unsicher, ob er hingehen sollte. Er hatte schon eine Weile nichts mehr von seinem alten Freund gehört. Dass er in der Stadt war, ohne ihm davon zu erzählen, verletzte den Blonden ein wenig. Jedoch siegten die Neugier und die Freude über ein Wiedersehen über seine Zweifel. So fand sich Spanner bald in einem Café in der Innenstadt wieder. Als er den jungen Japaner sah und dieser im dann anlächelte, machte sein Herz einen Sprung und löst unweigerlich Verwirrung in ihm aus. Wieso kribbelte sein Bauch auf einmal so seltsam? Aber ehe er sich versah, verwandelte sich das Kribbeln in einen stechenden Schmerz, als er erkannte, dass sein Schulfreund nicht allein war. Neben ihm saß ein junger Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem violetten Tattoo unter den aufmerksamen Augen in der gleichen Farbe. Natürlich wusste er, um wen es sich handelte. Der sagenumwobene Byakuran. Aber wieso war er hier?

„Ah, es ist lange her, Spanner-san! Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen!", begrüßte Shoichi den blonden Neuankömmling fröhlich und grinste noch breiter.

„Es ist eine Weile her, Shoichi", antwortete Spanner kühl und richtete seinen Blick auf Byakuran. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein freundliches Lächeln, doch seine durchdringenden Augen blieben eiskalt. Nach einem Moment setzte er an: „Ne, willst du uns nicht vorstellen, Sho-chan?"

Wieder verkrampfte sich der Magen des blonden Technikers. Wieso ließ es Shoichi zu, das der Weißhaarige in mit diesem Spitznamen ansprach? Hat er nicht einmal erwähnt, dass nur Liebespaare diese Art von Anrede benutzten? Hieß das, dass die beiden mit einander ausgingen? Erneut ein stechender Schmerz in der Bauchgegend. Hatte er vielleicht etwas Falsches gegessen?

„Ah, natürlich! Spanner, das ist Byakuran-san. Byakuran-san, mein alter Schulfreund Spanner."

„Ist mir eine Freude", sagte Byakuran mit gekünsteltem Lächeln, „Sho-chan hat mir viel von dir erzählt."

Spanner hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Kehle zugeschnürt hatte. Unfähig, auch nur einen Ton rauszubringen, nickte er nur leicht als Begrüßung und setzte sich den beiden Japanern gegenüber. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht wie immer ruhig und gelangweilt wirkte. Aber in ihm sah es komplett anders aus.

„Ich glaube, du hast inzwischen herausgefunden, dass ich dich nicht nur hergebeten habe, weil ich dich wiedersehen wollte", begann der Rothaarige und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als diese nicht kam, fuhr er mit einem Seufzen fort: „Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Es geht, schlicht und einfach gesagt, darum, dass Byakuran-san dich einstellen möchte."

Sichtlich irritiert zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte den Weißhaarigen an, der seinen Blick mit aalglattem Lächeln erwiderte, bevor er erklärte: „Nun, es ist so, ich bin der Boss einer Mafiafamilie und wir brauchen jemanden, der uns beim Bau neuer Maschinen hilft und sie perfektioniert. Sho-chan meinte, dass du dafür der richtige wärst."

Spanner blinzelte. Mafia? Gar nicht mal so schwer vorstellbar, bei dem Typen. Aber wie zum Kuckuck war Shoichi nur an diesen Kerl geraten?

„Du würdest gemeinsam mit mir arbeiten. Ich bin sicher, dass dir die Arbeit gefallen wird. Im Grunde genommen konstruieren wir neue Roboter mit verschiedenen Funktionen. Mit deiner Hilfe würden wir sich wesentlich schneller Fortschritte machen", fügte Shoichi hinzu. In seinen Augen lag etwas Ermutigendes. Doch für einen Moment wurde sein Blick geradezu flehend. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stimmte der junge Techniker zu. Er hatte ohnehin keinen Job. Und grundsätzlich war er für alles, was mit Robotern und Maschinen allgemein zu tun hatte, zu begeistern. Das er mit seinem Freund zusammenarbeiten könnte, war allerdings auch nicht zu verachten.

„Großartig", sagte Byakuran fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände, „Wenn es dir recht ist kannst du bereits morgen anfangen."

Die folgenden Jahre hatte er gemeinsam mit Shoichi an verschiedenen Projekten gearbeitet. Als Byakuran schließlich seine Familiga mit einer anderen vereinte und die Millofiore gegründet wurden, betraute man ihm mit der Entwicklung eines Kampfroboters, den die italienische Regierungen Jahre zuvor als Prototyp gebaut hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich Hals über Kopf in die Ausarbeitung der Strau Mosca stürzte. Allerdings nun ohne seinen Rothaarigen Freund. Dieser war zum Kommandanten der Melone Base ernannt wurden. Noch dazu gehörte er von nun an zu den White Spell, Byakurans Untergebenen, während Spanner selbst den Black Spell zu geteilt wurden war. Wie sich herausstellte, bestand sein Team aus den „Jungs fürs Grobe" und unterstanden offiziell einem Mädchen namens Yuni, doch jeder wusste, das Byakuran im Hintergrund die Fäden zog.

Das Piepsen des Laptops zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Mechanikers auf sich. Offenbar wurden die Daten vollständig übertragen. Gerade als sich wieder an die Arbeit machen wollte, erregte Shoichi wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Er atme tief und regelmäßig. Spanner konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Der Rotschopf war doch tatsächlich während des Arbeitens eingeschlafen.

Langsam, erhob sich Spanner setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Er betrachtete ihn von der Seite und legte den Kopf schief. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er mehr für den jungen Japaner empfand als nur Freundschaft. Zwar war sich nicht sicher, wann genau er angefangen hatte, so über ihn zu denken, aber inzwischen schien es für ihn das Natürlichste auf der Welt zu sein. Und in Augenblicken wie diesen, in denen er sich Shoichi nähren konnte, war es unmöglich für ihn, dem Drang, seinen Freund zu berühren, zu widerstehen. Sanft strich der Blonde über die Wange des Schlafenden. Er kannte ihn lange genug, um alle seine Macken zu kennen. Seine Bauchkrämpfe, wenn er nervös wurde, seine ausgeprägte Fähigkeit zum praktischen Denken, seine Boss-Maske, die er immer aufgesetzte hatte, wenn es in der Millofiore nötig gewesen war. Letztere würde Spanner von nun an wohl nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Er wusste, dass die Vongola nicht einmal Ansatzweise so gestrickt waren wie Byakuran und dass Shoichi hier einfach er selbst sein konnte. Aber für eine Sache, war der Blonde immer wieder besonders dankbar; nämlich für die Tatsache, dass sein Freund einen so festen Schlaf hatte. Im Grunde genommen, konnte neben ihm eine Bombe hoch gehen, er würde nicht einmal zucken, geschweige denn aufwachen.

Vorsichtig küsste Spanner seinen Freund, darauf bedacht, dass ihre Lippen sich nur ganz leicht berührten. Als wieder zurück wich, musterte er den Rothaarigen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust und er glaubte zu spüren, wie ihn eine inzwischen vertraute Wärme überflutete. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in seine Arme geschlossen und nie wieder frei gelassen. Er wusste, dass er Shoichi liebte, und sich das niemals ändern würde, was auch geschah. Doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm immer wieder, dass es nur einseitig war. Und auch wenn es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass sie niemals so zusammen sein würden, wie Spanner es sich wünschte, konnte er einfach nicht loslassen. Letztendlich machte es ihn doch glücklich, einfach in der Nähe des Rothaarigen zu sein.

„Spanner-san…", murmelte Shoichi und schlug die Augen auf. Der Blonde war bereits wieder etwas zurück gewichen, saß aber immer noch neben seinem Freund.

„Du bist eingeschlafen, Shoichi. Du solltest dich nicht übernehmen. Es ist nicht gesund für dich, wenn du dich so stresst."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber wir müssen alles vorbereiten und es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die ich erledigen muss. Wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, dann war alles umsonst und…"

Weiter kam der Japaner nicht, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorne beugte, eine Hand auf seinen Magen gepresst. Spanner lächelte nur sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er steckte dem verdutzten Rothaarigen einen seiner selbstgemachten Lollis in den Mund, erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und zerzauste seinem Gegenüber die Haare, bevor er wieder zu seinem Arbeitsplatz ging.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Ach, mir war danach. Du bist wirklich niedlich, wenn du dich so aufregst. Aber jetzt ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt um auszuflippen."

Ein leichter roter Schimmer überzog Shoichis Wangen. Er wagte es nicht, Spanner in die Augen zu sehen. Tatsächlich war er schon früher aufgewacht, als der Blonde geglaubt hatte. Die Berührungen seines Schulfreundes schickten dem Brillenträger elektrische Impulse durch den ganzen Körper und ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. Und als er etwas Weiches auf seinen Lippen gespürt hatte, wäre ihm beinahe die Luft weggeblieben. Ein wolliger Schauer lief ihm schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran seinen Rücken hinunter. Er hatte bisher immer geglaubt, dass er in Spanners Augen nur ein guter Freund war, nicht mehr. Aber seit sie wieder zusammengearbeitet hatten, hatte Shoichi sich mehr von ihm gewünscht. Doch er hatte sich nie getraut, dem Blonden seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er hatte befürchtete, zurück gewiesen zu werden und damit seine Freundschaft zu dem Techniker zu zerstören. Doch jetzt fiel es ihm unendlich schwer, sich zurück zu halten.

Wortlos stand Shoichi auf und ging zu seinem Freund hinüber, der ihn fragend ansah. Der Rotschopf ließ sich neben Spanner nieder und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Spanner. Einen Augenblick lang, schien dieser zu einer Salzsäule zu erstarren, doch dann spürte der junge Japaner den leichten Druck auf seine eigenen Lippen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, breitete sich zwischen ihnen eine vielsagende Stille aus. Doch schließlich räusperte sich Shoichi und löste den Blick von seinem Freund.

„Ich… also, ich weiß nicht…"

„Du brauchst es nicht zu erklären, Shoichi", unterbrach der Blonde den anderen und Lächelte sanft, „Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber wenn du schon darüber reden möchtest, dann lass uns dieses Gespräch auf später vertagen. Schließlich haben wir eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."

„J-Ja, du hast Recht…"

Damit nahmen beide ihre Arbeit wieder auf, aber spähten dennoch von Zeit zu Zeit zu dem anderen herüber. Und obwohl sie leicht… nun, sagen wir mal, abgelenkt waren, schafften sie es doch, alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und konnten Tsuna und seine Wächter rechtzeitig in ihre Zeit zurück schicken.


End file.
